


The Clockwork Prince

by momolady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Artisan, Circus, Dancing, Dolls, Domestic Fluff, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gay Robots, Love Confessions, M/M, Mecha, Past Lives, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Romance, Slow Burn, Steam Punk AU, Steampunk, Trains, True Love, World Travel, automatons, dollmaker - Freeform, fairy tale, steampunk fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: Figures are beautiful automatons designed to entertain. Artisans are those specially trained tend to them and keep Figures in working order. Yuuri became an Artisan in hopes of meeting the Figure that captured his heart as a child, the ice dancer Viktor. Yuuri had long given up his dream and opened a small shop. Then one day, his entire life changes when Prince Yuri comes and requests Yuuri to make emergency repairs on his Figure, the one and only Viktor.





	1. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a man of talent and skill who created a doll of clockwork and charm that danced upon the ice. The world was enthralled. As the doll danced and glided the world held it’s breath. From far and wide people came to watch the doll and soon news of the doll’s beauty and talent reached the ears of a prince. 

Curious of how a creature made of clockwork could captivate his people the prince decided to see the spectacle for himself. He traveled out one special evening to watch and at first sight the prince was ensnared. It was love at first sight. The prince enquired to the creator what the price of the doll would be. 

‘What will it take to make the doll mine?’ He asked with a hopeful heart.

‘My doll is not for sale. I did not intend it, but the doll belongs to the world now. I cannot take it away from so many to hand to just one.’

The prince was heartbroken, for he knew the man was correct. He resolved though to not give up his love. He continued to watch the doll dance. He financed for the doll to have beautiful clothes to dance in, a bigger ice hall so more and more people could see it. He watched all the while, viewing from afar the creature he loved.

One day, when the prince came to visit, the creator came to him with a grim expression. ‘I could have sold you the doll. It could have been yours all those years ago.’

‘Then why did you lie to me?’ the prince cried out in anger.

The creator did not balk at the prince’s sudden outburst of rage. ‘Because it is a doll. It has nothing to give you. And dolls, no matter how treasured, eventually break in time.’

It is said the prince fell into great despair and vanished from the kingdom, taking what shattered few remains of his heart he had. As time went on, the doll the prince loved stopped dancing. There was no sign of it breaking down or wearing out. The thing simply stopped.

The creator sealed the doll away and decided he would never again make a creation so perfect. He made more dolls, but none quite so alluring as his first. He vowed he would never again to break another heart with one of his creations. 

Yuuri set the worn and faded book aside and removed his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes. All these years and this story could still make him cry. Back when he first saw the story performed as a child he felt he could understand how the prince felt. The skating automatons were all so beautiful, and the one that played the prince had made Yuuri hold his breath. 

The automatons, known as Figures, we valuable and each one owned as a sign of prominence. They were also so intricate that each Figure usually required a private artisan to take care of it. From a young age, Yuri trained hard to become such a machinist. His dream to one day serve the prince he had seen as a child, the famous Figure known as Viktor. 

For the time being, Yuuri owned and operated a small repair shop where he fixed anything from Figures to simple toys. He was well liked in his village and was even considered a great talent at what he did. Having once traveled with various circuses and troupes when he was younger, he had a small client base who came to him for emergency repairs still, even though he was based rather far out.

Despite stopping his travels and his freelance work, Yuuri sometimes still dream of one day becoming the personal Artisan of the famous Viktor. It seemed all but impossible, considering Viktor’s fame, not to mention his very complex and unique build. 

Viktor had been a special customization for the once prominent Nikiforov family who owned the Nikiforov Harlequin Circus. The family was already famous for their collection of beautiful figures by the time they had commissioned Viktor. But when the world was introduced to the new figure he was immediately a household name. 

Even after the circus closed its curtains for the final time and the Nikiforov family sold off their all their Figures, Viktor remained a highly demanded performance. He sold at a record breaking price to a royal family, presenting Viktor as a present to the young heir at his fifth birthday. 

From then on, Viktor only performed solo. He no longer performed in the troupes he used to back in his glory days. He stood alone on the ice, performing as beautifully and elegantly as snow falling from the heavens. The royal family who owned him, very seldom allowed him to travel, and during Christmas eve they opened their personal performance hall to a once in a lifetime performance for only a lucky few.

The kettle whistled, bringing Yuuri from his deep thoughts. He stood up, leaving the old storybook on the table by his work desk. Yuuri was reaching for the teapot when there was a pounding on his door. He flinched, staring for a moment towards the front. It was late, not only that it had been a very slow day considering the circus that had come to town a few days before. The pounding resumed and he jumped forward.

“Yes!” He opened the door. “I’m sorry,” he gasped as the cold air rushed in and stung at his cheeks, “but I’ve closed for the-” his words were cut short when he looked into a pair of slitted green eyes. 

They narrowed, a dark scowl on the young face. “You’ll be open!” His gloved hands grabbed the door and the frame, forcing it open further and pushing Yuuri back.

“Your highness,” someone scolded from behind him. 

Yuuri gasped as all the air escaped him, his body going tight as the nerves seized. “Prince Plisetsky,” he stumbled as he went to bow.

“No need for that,” the man standing behind the boy growled. “You are an Artisan yes?”

“Uh,” Yuri caught himself as he rose back up, grasping at a table. “Yes, I am.”

“We have a bit of an emergency,” the man stepped away and ushered in a covered figure. The prince and the man came in, standing on either side of the shrouded man. The man removed the cloak and Yuuri nearly fainted. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

“Viktor?” The name slipped out louder than he intended as he looked up at the beautiful Figure standing before him.

The prince scoffed, “he’s just some backwoods Artisan, Yakov. What makes you think he can help at all.”

Viktor’s face was downcast, his eyes dim. Something wasn’t right.

“Be quiet, Yuri,” Yakov snarled at him. “We have no options at this time.” He led Viktor in further and had him sit at Yuri’s work table. “He was spoken of highly by the others at the Circus.”

“Whu-what’s wrong?” Yuri could feel his hands begin to tremble as he pulled up his chair and equipment.

The prince sniffed, “his eyes went dim all of a sudden. And he started moving slowly.”

Viktor’s head turned as Prince Yuri spoke, his downcast eyes resting on the cover of Yuuri’s little book.  
“Ah,” Yuri turned on a light, shining it over Viktor. His throat was dry. “And has he said-”

“You keep this to yourself,” Yakov started, cutting Yuuri off at the pass, “but Viktor hasn’t spoken in years. Not since before he was given to his highness.”

Viktor raised his head slightly, meeting Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri’s lips parted and he met Viktor’s listless gaze with wide, amazed eyes. He adjusted his glasses and nodded, not sure who he was responding to.

“Puh-please, if you both will wait,” he opened the door to his small living room. “You can sit in there while I see what’s wrong.” He tried to keep his voice from tremoring, but it was hard.

Yuri went to argue but Yakov dragged him into the waiting room, closing the door behind them.

Yuuri reached for his tools and tried to catch his breath. He could barely get a quick gasp he was so nervous, he felt his face flash hot and cold. His hands trembled as he adjusted the monitor of his computer, he could barely grab onto the wires he needed that he could plug into Viktor to run diagnostics. His hiccuped as he kept dropping the cords.

A cool hand slid across Yuri’s cheek and under his chin, holding him steady. He looked up, seeing Viktor’s glass blue eyes meet his again. A soft smile flitted across Viktor’s lips.

“Oh,” Yuuri was stunned by the gentle act, Viktor’s calming smile helping him steady his hand enough. “Ye-yes,” Yuuri stood up, cords fast in hand. “Can you turn so I can plug these in.”

Viktor nodded, his eyes remaining on Yuri even as he adjusted himself, exposing the back of his neck and lifting his silver hair so Yuuri could see the gold ports there.

After a moment, Viktor was hooked up and the screen flickered and whirred as it ran the proper diagnostics. Yuuri then took a pin light and shined them into Viktor’s eyes, inspecting what he could see behind the shimmering blue glass. He could see the important gold clockwork behind them, his eyes so attuned to what should be moving and what shouldn’t he could tell at a glance any major problems.

“Hmm,” he hummed, lips parting as he switched to the left eye. “Nothing I can see from here.” He pulled back and saw Viktor was still smiling warmly at him. He returned with his own nervous smile. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, how to react. Sitting before him was the whole reason he had decided to become an Artisan. Viktor was what he dedicated his craft to, and he had thought only moments ago it was unattainable.

As Yuuri smiled Viktor’s own turned into a bright and warm grin. 

“Oh no, my heart,” Yuuri thought to himself, feeling his cheeks grow hot again.

Viktor suddenly began moving his hands fluidly, makings gestures and signs. Yuuri gasped and nodded. “I uhm...understand sign language a little.” He replied quickly to Viktor’s question.

Viktor nodded excitedly and began signing again.

“Slow down, slow down,” Yuuri put his hand over Viktor’s. “Repeat that please?”

Viktor started again, moving a little slower for Yuuri’s benefit.

Yuuri tried to remember some of the sign-language he had learned, it had been so long since he had used it, but it had been something he had learned when he worked for the Mime Troupe. 

‘It’s rather warm,’ Viktor signed, ‘I’m used to a much colder climate and I’m feeling a little too warm.’

Yuuri nodded and then placed his hand over Viktor’s core. “You must have a fan blocked.” He went to unbutton Viktor’s shirt then turned bright red.

‘You may continue,’ Viktor signed.

Yuuri slowly, and with once again shaky hands, opened up Viktor’s shirt. He then saw the intricate detail put into Viktor. His chest looked like any normal human's chest. It was smooth, no signs of the usual ducts and vents needed. 

Viktor reached down, touching his throat and then stretching his chin back, a mechanism going and opening his chest plate for Yuuri. Inside Yuuri saw what made Viktor so unique. His inner workings were the most different design he had seen. Usually, there were several small motors powering different sections of the body, but with Viktor, there was one single motor, a bright, glowing heart shaped device in the center of his chest. 

“Ah,” Yuuri’s attention was then suddenly pulled to the monitor as an alarm went off. He stood back up and studied it, reading of the analysis. 

Viktor took hold of Yuuri’s hand and squeezed.

Yuuri glanced down at him in surprise and he nodded, “I think I understand what’s wrong. My system doesn’t quite know what to make of you, but I think I understand.” He pulled up his work stool again and set to work, focusing on the task at hand. He had to use tools he hadn’t in so long. The most delicate of things. Viktor’s inner workings were built so specifically, so intricate and precise. Yuuri finally understood what made Viktor a true work of art.

 

Yakov shook Yuri awake as Yuuri opened the door again. Yuri wiped the drool from his face and shot to his feet. “Well?” He snapped. “Did you fix him?”

Yuuri nodded and handed Yakov a letter. “I wrote down the specifics for his Artisan. You’ll want to get him to perform what’s needed on Viktor soon. He was overheating, but I got it fixed so it shouldn’t happen again for a while, but it’ll still be a present issue until you can get the proper parts.”

Viktor came out, holding Yuuri’s picture book in his hands and looking through it. He met Yuuri’s eyes and smiled.

“Good, then can we go?” Yuri sniffed.

Yakov handed Yuuri a rather large sum of money. “Oh, this is too much,” Yuuri tried to give some back.

“Take it, as far as I can tell you’re worth every penny,” Yakov turned, finally acknowledging the stomping Prince. “Yes, we can go already! Calm down.”

Yuri took the book from Viktor’s hands and tossed it down. The look on Viktor’s face nearly broke Yuuri’s heart.

“No, no, he can have it.” He picked it back up and placed it into Viktor’s hands.

“That ratty thing?” Yuri snarled.

The gentlest of smiles crossed Viktor’s face as the book was returned to his hands. He clutched it close and lifted his hand as if to touch Yuuri.

“Let him,” Yakov scolded, Viktor stopped and looked at him then Yuri. “Stop being so controlling,” he opened the door, leading Yuri out. He turned to Yuuri again and nodded. “Thank you, again. Sorry for our intrusion.”

Yuuri nodded, smiling nervously. “No, no, I was more than happy to help.”

Viktor stopped and lifted his hand, ‘thank you, Yuuri.’

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “It was a dream come true for me really.”

Yuri was snarling outside, he grabbed Viktor’s hand and pulled him harshly out the door that closed with a loud thud. 

Yuuri collapsed into his work chair and took a deep breath. It all felt like a dream. After collecting himself for a moment he returned to his work room and cleaned up, placing his tool back in their case and then shutting down his computer.

It was still hard to believe that Viktor had been sitting right there, that Viktor had smiled for him and touched his cheek. Yuuri’s own fingers slid across his chin where Viktor’s fingers had rested. He smiled to himself, his excitement turning into joy.

It was enough he got to meet Viktor once, but a small part of him hoped to see Viktor again and admire the true work of art he was.

“Oh,” Yuuri exclaimed as the thought came to him. “I should call Phichit,” he murmured to himself as he went to his room. He sat down at his desk, pulling up the communication links. A screen lit up and a moment later Phichit answered, his face really close to the corner left of the screen and then he pulled back.

“Yuuri! You’re calling late,” he had oil smudged on his cheek and one of is hamsters was crawling under his shirt collar.

“Yes, I’m sorry, but I had something I had to share,” Yuuri answered, barely able to contain himself.

Phichit stared, “oh? You look fit to burst, must be good!”

He nodded, “yes it is,” he thought about Viktor’s smile again and his cheeks flushed.“I met Viktor!” 

“Eh?” Phichit cocked a brow up. “Viktor? What? How?”

“Prince Yuri brought him into the shop. He was overheating,” Yuuri explained.

Phichit was slowly coming to realize Yuuri was telling the truth. “Into your shop?” He was close to the screen again, another hamster was down his shirt. “What were they even doing your way?”

Yuuri then realized he had no idea why Viktor and Prince Yuri were in his village. He knew there was a circus that had set up between his town and the next, but it wasn’t something that Viktor would ever be allowed to perform at.

“Uhm-”

“Yuuri?” Phicht asked.

“I’m not sure why they were here, but the guy who was with the prince, he said that he heard I was well worth the visit.” Yuuri looked at his fidgeting hands.

“That’s amazing still!” Phichit exclaimed. “What was Viktor like? There are so many rumors! What was his layout like? His motors?”

Yuuri smiled softly at the screen, “he was so unique. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. He was so beautiful.”

Phichit gave him a crooked smile as he eased back into his chair. “Don’t be like the prince now, Yuuri,” he teased. 

“No, I’m serious!” Yuuri jumped. “Everything was just...I’ve never seen anything so well thought out and intricate. I’d never enjoyed my job so much. Working on Viktor...it reminded me of why I loved being an Artisan.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve heard you speak this way,” Phichit replied, his voice gentle. “I’m happy for you, Yuuri.”

“Sorry again I called so late, I just wanted to let you know,” Yuuri’s voice was quiet.

“Next time he comes by, let me know right away!” Phichit laughed as he signed off.

Yuuri shut off the screen and sighed, sitting there for a moment in the dim light. He glanced at his hands, seeing there was some oil under his nails. Oil from Viktor. “Not a dream,” he murmured to himself as he took off his glasses and placed them beside his pillow. 

He went and washed his face and changed into his pajamas, then eased into bed. His mind swimming. He knew he would remember this moment the rest of his life, yet he couldn’t help to wonder if Viktor would remember him. Would Viktor keep the picture book Yuuri had given him and treasure it? He seemed so pleased to receive it.

Yuuri rolled over, looking out his window and seeing snow beginning to fall in the pale moonlight. The way it fell reminded him of Viktor and how he danced on the ice. As Yuuri closed his eyes he made a wish, a prayer, that he would see Viktor again.


	2. A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hoped Viktor was still smiling, still dancing even if no one was there to watch him. He was certain that his instructions had been carried out and Viktor had been repaired properly and as soon as possible. Viktor’s lived a charmed life, even if he was a Figure. He lived in his own cottage on the Plisetsky Palace and was seen to by hand-selected Artisans and maids.   
> “To live such a life,” Yuuri murmured with oatmeal in his cheek, unable to swallow the lumpy, gooey bite. He was certain that he wasn’t even a shadow in Viktor’s mind. He had better things to think about than some common Artisan.

5 Months Later:

Yuuri’s hand stretched out from under the blankets and groped about blindly for a moment. His fingers touched the cold metal of his glasses and he grabbed them, his hand receding back under the blankets. He sat up, glasses fogged over, and he shivered, pulling his blanket up like a cocoon around him. “Still so cold,” he sniffled. 

He looked out his window, none too surprised to see it frosted over and icicles hanging down like crystal bats. He groaned, a white puff escaping his lips. “I’ll have to break down and buy some fuel today after all.” He scooted to the edge of the bed and made sure his feet were securely placed into his slippers before he stood up and shed his blanket cocoon which quickly became replaced by his thick robe. As he was leaving his bedroom he failed to see the flashing notification on his computer.

His kitchen was a great deal warmer than his bedroom, the stove still going through the night. He sighed and stood before it for a moment then sat down, pulling out his books. His finances had been tight, not much business this time of year. Not many troupes traveled to this neck of the woods this time of year, fewer circuses for the exact same reason. The winters were too harsh here.

“I’ll have to make a few sacrifices until I can find some more work,” Yuuri murmured as he closed the book. He frowned, sometimes around the end of the month he got several jobs to fix toys. But at this time of year everyone was getting new ones. If things kept being slow he might have to travel and stay with Phichit and his family’s workshop again until spring.

He made himself a small breakfast and tea, sighing over how little he had left in his cupboard and how little it would remain since he had to purchase fuel as well that afternoon. It had been so long since he had been able to afford his favorite supplies, and thinking about them was making his pitiful hunger feel twice as worse.

He sighed heavily as he sat down at the table to eat his meager meal. His thoughts drifted to five months prior, right as it was beginning to grow cold and the first snow arrived as quiet as a mouse. Viktor had come into his home and reminded him why he had been so passionate about being an Artisan again. Even now when there was no work at the door he was excited to still be what he was, all because Viktor had smiled at him.

He took a bite of his food, chasing it down with weak tea. He hoped Viktor was still smiling, still dancing even if no one was there to watch him. He was certain that his instructions had been carried out and Viktor had been repaired properly and as soon as possible. Viktor’s lived a charmed life, even if he was a Figure. He lived in his own cottage on the Plisetsky Palace and was seen to by hand-selected Artisans and maids. 

“To live such a life,” Yuuri murmured with oatmeal in his cheek, unable to swallow the lumpy, gooey bite. He was certain that he wasn’t even a shadow in Viktor’s mind. He had better things to think about than some common Artisan. 

He lifted his tea back to his lips right as there came a thunderous pounding at his door. He coughed and sputtered oatmeal going all over his front as well as tea. “Ah...oh,” he groaned, adjusting his glasses, seeing a chunk of an oat stuck to the glass as well.

The pounding continued, “one moment!” He shouted as he picked himself up, grabbing a work rag to wipe at himself.

“Sorry, it’s early I wasn’t quite set up to-” he looked up at a set of tall, overbearing men dressed in dark uniforms standing at the door. “-to...to...to…” his voice faded out as he looked up nervously at the imposing figures.

“Pardon?” His voice squeaked.

“Move aside,” a deep voice commanded and the two men stepped away to stand on either side of the door. He stepped forward, his dark eyes falling on Yuuri. He had a rather sullen, if not surely look upon his face. His pitch hair was slicked back, the sides shaved where copper and bronze lines could be seen coming from behind the ear. He was wearing a uniform as well, but one a little less formal than the other two.

He’s an extremely well-made Figure, Yuuri found himself thinking between thoughts of confusion on the situation. “Can I help you?” He asked, voice trembling.

“Katsuki Yuuri?” The figure asked.

I could always say no and close the door, Yuuri thought to himself as all three of them bared down upon him. 

“Yes?” He finally squeaked.

“You were alerted, correct?” The Figure asked, taking a step towards him. “You’re prepared to leave, correct?”

“To leave?”

The Figure turned to the two men behind him and said something Yuuri couldn’t understand before he turned back. “You’ve been asked to come and apply for a personal Artisan position,” The Figure responded. “I’m Otabek Altin, a Figure in service of Prince Yuri.”

“Ah-” Yuuri choked on his own words, unable to wrap his head around anything for the moment. The anxiety from the sudden intrusion to the excitement and nerves he felt now made him unable to speak, let alone form a coherent sentence.

“Were you not made away?” Otabek asked again.

“I uh…” Yuuri shook his head. “Come in a moment,” he opened the door for him and the other two men. The two in uniforms stayed on either side of the door while Otabek came in alone. “Can I change real quick?” He asked Otabek.

Otabek gave a sharp nod then moved away, walking into Yuuri’s work room and staring over his exposed equipment, even though the room was dark.

Yuuri eyed him curiously for a moment before he went to his room and changed into a proper outfit. When he came back out Otabek was running the port-cords through his fingers. He didn’t glance up as Yuuri turned the lights on.

“S-so,” Yuuri started. “I’ve been hired.”

“No,” Otabek responded, tucking his arms behind his back and standing as stiff as a soldier. “It’s an interview, to see if you are a decent candidate.”

“Oh,” Yuuri thought for a moment, “by Prince Plisetsky?”

Otabek gave another sharp nod.

“Huh...I thought for sure he didn’t like me,” Yuuri mumbled under his breath.

“The prince does not favor many,” Otabek responded as seriously as could be.

Yuuri was certain he pulled something after holding back that laugh. “Uhm...just give me a moment to gather a few things and contact a few people,” he explained to the unblinking figure. “I’m kind of in shock.”

“Take your time, you may return empty-handed anyways,” Otabek turned back to Yuuri’s work table, seeming so interested in the supplies and tools he used.

Yuuri packed a small bag, along with his toolset, he didn’t expect to be gone long like Otabek said. He wondered why Prince Yuri would send a Figure like Otabek. He was attractive enough to be a popular dancer like Viktor. He seemed a little stiff and his grim expression made him look like a soldier, but aside from that he looked extremely well built. Copper and bronze lines cutting along his finger joints, looking like dazzling rings. His voice was deep and pleasant, even if it was strict in tone. He didn’t bare the Plisetsky name, so he must have been bought from another house or circus-like Viktor was.

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasped. It didn’t click until then that he was going to apply for a job under Prince Yuri. That meant he could possibly see Viktor again! His heart suddenly leaped into his throat and a smile spread across his face. 

Even if Viktor didn’t remember him, he was still excited to see him again. Perhaps he would see him practicing and dancing, if he was going to apply for an Artisan position, it would be possible he could see Viktor. His hands trembled at the prospect of seeing Viktor dance again.

He went to his computer and saw the message that had been flashing since last night. It still seemed short notice, the message was so vague it hardly seemed planned at all by whoever sent it at the Plisetsky staff. 

He turned on the screen and made a call. After ringing for a few times the other screen turned on. “Ah-girls be quiet-” Yuuko scolded as the children shouted in the background, “Yuuri, good morning!” She turned back to the screen and smiled.

“Good morning,” Yuuri’s voice was still shaking. “Yuuko, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh?” Yuuko touched her fingers to her chin and narrowed her eyes. “Yuuri, what’s wrong? You seem nervous.”

Yuuri chuckled, “I am nervous!” He beamed, though, Yuuko’s eyes widened at the sight. “I’m going to be gone for a bit,” Yuuri continued. “I need you to keep an eye on the shop, and I was hoping I could send my customers your way if they need anything.”

Yuuko’s mouth was wide open, the girls appeared at the bottom of the screen, staring up and waving their outstretched hands to Yuuri. “Well, of course, Yuuri! But where are you going?”

Yuuri bit back his smile a bit, turning it into a nervous one. “Well, you see,” he swallowed at the lump in his throat, “I uhm...I’ve been asked to try out for a position with the Plisetsky family.”

Yuuko and the triplets all screamed out excitedly, four voices asking questions and shouting at once in rapid excitement. The screen was grabbed and pulled around, Takeshi taking the helm. “What the hell is going on, Yuuri?”

“I’m going to be interviewed for a personal Artisan position,” Yuuri answered. “I probably won’t be gone for long, but while I’m there I was just letting you know.”

“It’s because of when you fixed Viktor!” Yuuko appeared on the screen again. “They saw you’re the best at it!”

Yuuri blushed, “not really. I was just careful because of who the Figure was.”

“Bullshit!” Takeshi blurted and Yuuko slapped her hand over his mouth.

“In front of the girls! Really?” She turned back to Yuuri. “He is right, though! You have real talent Yuuri. You’re a great Artisan.”

Yuuri fidgeted, blushing at the compliment. “You still have a set of my keys right? Just make sure to keep an eye out for me. I’ll be sending a message out to my regulars with your contact information.”  
“Be safe out there Yuuri!” Yuuko cheered and Yuuri turned the screen off.

He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, the whole thing feeling so surreal after telling someone about it. This was a dream opportunity, almost too good to be real. Yet here it was laid out before him. He glanced to his bed, the thought he was still dreaming floating across his mind. He shook his head and stood up, shutting off his electronics and walking back to his workroom.

Otabek was still standing there, looking over Yuuri’s equipment, detached but somehow still interested. 

“I’m ready to go,” Yuuri beamed, excitement building up inside him.

Otabek seemed a bit perturbed by Yuuri’s mammoth grin but he nodded and turned the light back off.

The car waiting on them was one of the large luxury models Yuuri had admired while working with Phichit in his family’s workshop. He had repaired quite a few with Phichit, but he had never actually ridden in one.

Inside the seats were plush and soft, probably even better than his bed. As he nestled in Otabek had pulled out a screen and was talking to someone on it. He wondered if Otabek was just a service Figure. He seemed far too well crafted for that. Usually, service Figures were less detailed, less articulated depending on what their main service was. He doubted even a royal family would get an expensive Figure for just service reasons.

Suddenly Otabek had turned the screen onto Yuuri and Yakov was on the other end. “Good morning, Mr. Katsuki, I understand you were not alerted to this application process?”

“Uh,” Yuuri felt guilty for some reason. “Well, you may have contacted me, but I didn’t see anything. I haven’t checked my mail in a couple of days,” he admitted shyly.

“A call should’ve been sent,” Yakov sighed, staunch and tired. “His highness had assured me he had made attempts.”

Yuuri nodded, “sorry I-”

Yakov shook his head. “I appreciate you going given the short notice,” he shook his head. “I know it’s only for an application process to see if you’re qualified, but you should be at least up to speed.”

“I really appreciate the chance, by the way,” Yuuri added. “I’ll admit, I’m more shocked by that than the suddenness,” she squeezed his toolkit handle in his hand. “I didn’t think the Prince liked me whatsoever from that previous meeting.”

Yakov furrowed his brow but kept his mouth shut, like he had something to add onto that subject but decided it wasn’t necessary. 

“Did you bring your tools?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded. “And just a few changes of clothes. I know you must have higher standards than a common Artisan like me,” he laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry about that,” Yakov replied. “I saw the skill you had those months ago, so no worries there. The one you’ll be trying to impress is his highness, and I apologize for that.”

“No, no, he’s just careful with what he has. I understand that.”

“Well, it is a personal Artisan position, so you’ll be working one on one with a Figure in the Plisetsky collection.”

Yuuri glanced up at Otabek who was looking straight ahead with a blank expression. Maybe that’s why Otabek was sent over, why he seemed so interested in Yuuri’s tools. Yuuri was being hired to take care of this new Figure.

“I’m looking forward to proving myself,” his voice trembled. “Thank you again,” the screen shut off and then slipped back into its place in the ceiling.

Yuuri leaned back into his seat and held his toolkit in his lap. He sighed with some relief, well, at least he had some idea of what was going on. He glanced up, seeing Otabek still staring straight ahead. He smiled anxiously and Otabek closed his eyes.

Yuuri turned and looked out the window, watching his town go by and turn into snow-covered trees that began to dissipate to show the ocean and frozen beach.

 

The Plisetsky Palace was a sprawling estate, and while everything else was covered with snow the palace grounds were shoveled clean. The tall white pillars and deep green stone rose high above Yuuri and craned his neck to see the glaring eyes of statues on the corners. The large stone lions at the gate seemed to be a running theme around the palace, lions replaced gargoyles in the architecture it seemed. The stairs that swung out from the front doors and down into a crescent around the driveway to several steps to get to the next step. Yuuri was sure these had a purpose in the old days, now they just seemed tedious. 

Yet still, he was quite taken by the appearance of the old palace. It was his first time ever visiting such a grand estate, probably also his last he couldn’t help but remind himself. 

Otabek led him inside, the entrance white and gold, reminding Yuuri of Viktor himself. His bags were taken by two maid Figures who had birdcage corsets instead of waists. His coat was taken by a white rabbit Figure and then Otabek led him down a long hallway that was bigger than the main street back home.

“No wonder they have such a large collection of Figures, a human would tire by the time they reached the next room,” Yuuri remarked to himself as his eyes darted from painting to painting, to priceless work of art to an ancient tapestry. 

Otabek all but ignored him. He led him to a room, opening the round door that split into a quarter moon and crescent moon as it slid open. “Katsuki Yuuri has arrived,” he said as he led Yuuri in, “Your highness,” he bowed, “Master Yakov.”

“That wasn’t too long,” Yakov said as he stood up.

Yuri frowned up from his desk, scowling under his hair.

Yakov greeted Yuuri, “glad you came, son,” he took Yuuri’s hand and shook it. 

“Yes, thank you for inviting me,” Yuuri’s chest felt so tight and heavy. “I just hope it isn’t a waste of your time.”

Yuri laughed from his desk and Yakov shot him a glare and Yuri ducked his head down again. 

“You were invited, so it’s not a waste,” Yakov started, talking to Yuuri with a gruff voice. 

Yuuri watched behind Yakov, noticing Otabek walk into the room and stand beside Yuri. The young prince glanced up at the Figure and murmured something to him, his hand reaching up and grasping at the hem of Otabek sleeve. Otabek nodded obediently, his usually dour expression softening ever so slightly Yuuri might have mistaken it from the light moving. The young prince smiled and releasing Otabek’s sleeve and turning back to his desk.

“So, you ready?” Yakov asked.

Yuuri returned his attention to him, “ready?” he squeaked then cleared his throat to cover. “Ready?” He repeated with his usual tone.

Yakov slapped his hand on Yuuri’s back and led him away. “He’s been waiting, you know?”  
“He?” Yuuri was pushed along, led through more long hallways and corridors until they came to a set of glass doors. Bright light glittered from the glass panes a Yakov opened the door and let Yuuri step out into it. 

It took Yuuri’s eyes a moment to adjust, moving from the dim inside to the brightness outside. He squint his eyes and saw there was a large pond out in the center of the garden, surrounded by snow covered trees and shrubbery cut into perfect shapes. He shielded his eyes, as all the pure white was blinding. 

There was someone skating on the ice, moving gracefully along the smooth surface. Their hands outstretched towards the heavens as their back dipped in a romantic arch. Their hands came down, cradled to their chest as if they were in agony, their face turned towards the sky as their hands moved, grasping the sides of their head and they spun, arms snapping outwards as they danced.

Yakov descended the stairs before Yuuri, who was frozen in place, he walked out into the gardens and stood before the pond. 

“The routine you’re planning is going well,” he crossed his arms, tucking his hands under his armpits.

The skater stopped and looked out across the ice at Yakov, a smiled blooming across their face. They moved towards him and Yakov spoke to them in a low voice that only they could hear. Yuuri was still frozen in awe at the top of the stairs.

Yakov turned and pointed towards Yuuri, the Figure below looking up with those wide blue eyes again. His smile brightened considerably when he saw Yuuri and he waved frantically.

Yuuri clutched his chest, “Viktor,” he whispered. Somehow, he managed to make his way down the stairs, not quite sure how he made himself move. He stood beside Yakov and he looked up at Viktor who was staring at him like an excited puppy.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Yuuri murmured softly.

Viktor lunged, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“I didn’t bring him here for you to grab at,” Yakov growled.

Viktor didn’t release Yuuri but he kept his arms around him, Yuuri’s cheek smashed to his chest. He signed to Yakov, ‘he’s my guest.’

“Yuri still hasn’t approved this. You still have to receive his blessing before Yuuri becomes your Artisan.”

‘I won’t see anyone else.’ Viktor signed and frowned at Yakov before turning his attentions back on Yuuri.

“Ah,” Yuuri suddenly noticed it, “Viktor, your hair.” He reached up with cautious fingers to brush Viktor’ bangs from his face. His once long, beautiful hair was trimmed so short now.

Viktor nodded and he released Yuuri, he motioned to the other end of the pond and beckoned Yuuri to follow as he skated across. Yuuri looked to Yakov who shrugged, but he jogged to the opposite end where Viktor was kneeling.

There was a bag there along with Viktor’s shoes. He pulled from out of the bag the picture book Yuuri gave him.

“You still have it?” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor opened the book and pointed to an image inside. A picture of the prince.

“You…” Yuuri blinked for a second, “did you cut your hair to look like the prince?”

Viktor nodded excitedly and grabbed Yuuri’s hand again and placed it against his hair, making him touch it. It felt silky and cold, the locks shimmering under the glaring glow of the snow.

“It suits you,” Yuuri’s voice escaped as a nervous breath. “You were always a prince, though.” He then turned bright red and fumbled for his words. “I mean...you looked like uhm…” He swallowed, Viktor’s kind gaze never changing on him. “uhm-”

Viktor released his hand then began signing. ‘I’m glad you’re here. I have so many plans.’

“Plans?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded then glanced up as the doors opened again and Yuri and Otabek came out. He grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders and held him before himself.

“Get the piggy settled,” Yuri commanded. “Tomorrow I’ll really decide if he can stay or not. You get no say in this decision, Viktor. I’m simply taking your recommendation because Yakov said it would be good to humor you.”

Viktor shrugged dismissively and he changed from his skates to his shoes, ignoring Yuri who was still barking and snarling from the top of the stairs.

“Did he just call me a piggy-” Yuuri murmured and Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him along, running with him through the garden. 

“Hey!” Yuri roared after them. “Viktor! Come back here! Listen to me!” He stomped his foot, “Viktor! Damn-” his foot landed on a patch of ice and he slipped, falling into Otabek who put him in Yuri’s way.

“Viktor will do as he pleases,” Yakov sighed as he came back towards them.

Yuri put his hands on Otabek’s arms, his cheeks flushed as he lifted himself up.

“You should go back inside and finish your studies,” Yakov sighed. “Like you said, you’ll make your ruling tomorrow.”

Yuri scowled, his hands still on Otabek. “Whatever,” he snarled, slow to release. He stuffed his hands into his jacket, “make sure someone takes care of that ice.” He huffed as he went back inside, Otabek quick to follow behind him.


	3. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s mouth dropped open and he took another looked around the room. The room was bigger than half his house, the bed the size of his workshop. There was a desk with bookshelves that he had seen advertised in magazines that he knew cost more than what he made in a month. He didn’t even want to consider the size of the closet, it was probably bigger than his bedroom. Not only that, but everything looked new. The bed, the bed-set, even the plush rug under their feet.  
>  “Mine?” He asked, his voice sounding like a forced squeaky toy.

Viktor’s hand gripped Yuuri’s tight as he pulled him along and onto a path that cut through the garden. Yuuri held onto him, wondering where he was taking him. He wouldn’t mind being spirited away, it all felt too much like a dream anyways. Viktor, too, resembled a beautiful siren, and Yuuri wouldn’t mind if he was luring him to the end of his life.

Viktor’s grip loosened as they came to a gate and he opened it, waving Yuuri to follow him to the front porch of an old cottage. Viktor’s home. Yuuri looked up, watching as Viktor skipped up the stairs to the front porch. His home looked like something from a fairy tale, the front porch opened with a large circle with lace like lattice work that wrapped around each window. There were small towers with massive stained glass panels. At the front door, there were small rabbit statues depicting them leaping and jumping, almost like they were mimicking Viktor’s famous spins. 

Viktor waved impatiently for Yuuri to follow him to and he opened the door to his cottage.

Yuuri walked inside, the house chilled but extremely well kept. There was a timeline of pictures of Viktor on the walls, starting from when he was commissioned by the Nikiforov family to Prince Yuri’s fifth birthday with Viktor was given to him as a gift. There were framed playbills and posters from all of his performances. There was artwork of him by famous artists from all over the world. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand again and pulled him along. He brought Yuuri into a room and he stood in the middle of it, his arms outstretched and a big grin plastered on his face.

“Oh,” Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how to react, “it’s very nice. Is this your room?”

Viktor shook his head and he motioned around the room again. He then went back to Yuuri and signed for him. ‘Yours.’

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open and he took another looked around the room. The room was bigger than half his house, the bed the size of his workshop. There was a desk with bookshelves that he had seen advertised in magazines that he knew cost more than what he made in a month. He didn’t even want to consider the size of the closet, it was probably bigger than his bedroom. Not only that, but everything looked new. The bed, the bed-set, even the plush rug under their feet.

“Mine?” He asked, his voice sounding like a forced squeaky toy.

Viktor nodded excitedly, standing in ready for Yuuri’s gratitude to pour forth.

“But…” As Yuuri’s said that Viktor's expression drooped, “I may not even get the job. You heard the prince,” Yuuri averted his eyes. “I really appreciate the thought Viktor but...I’m not really deserving of this.”

Viktor frowned and he took a step back, he glanced around the room himself. His lips parted and his blue eyes went around everything slowly, his if calculating them in correlation to Yuuri. After a moment he reached for both of Yuuri’s hands and he squeezed them tight. Yuuri looked up at him then and saw the determined look in Viktor’s eyes.

Yuuri returned his smile, “I guess, as long as I stay here I’ll need a place to sleep, though.”

Viktor’s mouth opened and he nodded. Still gripping Yuuri’s hand he showed him the walk in closet, clothes already filling it inside.

“Viktor...did you really think I’d be staying so long?” Yuuri’s voice squeaked again, too afraid to look any deeper inside.

‘I chose you, they can’t argue with that,’ Viktor signed.

Yuuri’s heart throbbed hard in his chest, nearly hurting. He couldn’t speak, but somehow, Viktor still knew all the right things to say.

Yuuri cleared his throat, hoping his voice didn’t shake when he spoke. “Well...I don’t know how things exactly go on here, but wouldn’t Prince Yuri have some sort of say?” Yuuri asked and Viktor pressed his finger to Yuuri’s lips and glared down at him. He then tugged Yuuri along again, showing him through another door into the bathroom.

‘You should relax! I have you a bath ready,’ he signed then grabbed Yuuri’s sweater and tugged it up.

Yuuri nearly screamed and he pushed his sweater back down. “Viktor!” He yelped, his face turning bright red.

Viktor tilted his head to the side and gave Yuuri a curious stare.

“I uh…” Yuuri felt like his heart was tossed into smoldering coals, his whole body lit on fire. Viktor had tried to undress him! The very idea...he was so uncertain how to feel at all!

“I’m fine!” He yelped, fists gripping white-knuckled onto the hem of his sweater. “Bath! Not!”

‘I’m sure you are cold from your trip,” Viktor replied, his hands moving so fluidly. ‘I want to take care of Yuuri like he will take care of me.’

Yuuri’s felt like his breath had been knocked from his lungs and his eyes began to sting. “Don’t say things like that!” He yelled out suddenly.

Viktor’s expression turned to shock and he flinched as if something had hurt him. He took a small step away and looked at Yuuri with a disoriented stare, unsure what to make of it.

“I mean,” Yuuri swallowed hard. He tucked his chin to his chest, hiding his face as he scrunched up his shoulders. “I mean,” he murmured gently. “I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

Viktor was still.

“They may tell me to go home,” his clinched hands fidgeted. “I do want to take care of Viktor,” he admitted, his voice soft and breathless. “That’s been my dream ever since I was little. Ever since I saw the Prince dancing on the ice.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms and placed his lips in Yuuri’s hair.

“Viktor,” Yuuri tried to argue, but he was held tighter, closer. Unlike the hug at the pond, this one felt serious. He eased into Viktor’s hug, allowing the affection that he gave so freely. Viktor smelled nice, like rosewater and sandalwood. 

Viktor pulled back again, ‘I want you here. So humor me.’

“Uh,” Yuuri adjusted his glasses, feeling like he was looking directly into the sun. Viktor’s expression so beautiful it hurt. “I guess it won’t hurt for just one bath,” he murmured as he looked down.

Viktor clapped his hands at getting his way. ‘You enjoy yourself. I’ll have dinner ready for you when you get out.’

“Wait-” Yuuri called to stop him but he was already gone.

He exhaled hard, his shoulders slouching down, his chest caving in as he allowed himself to breathe. He hadn’t been prepared for such an onslaught. Viktor was so affectionate, his arms ready to embrace and hold what was close to him.

Yuuri undressed and eased himself into the massive tub, the hot water felt so good after being out in the cold. He relaxed further, the water scented, Viktor having mixed the bath with salts and oils to relax and soothe Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri found expensive soaps and oils to wash his skin, and for the first time in a long time, his usually rough hands felt soft and smooth. He noticed that these too, just like in the bedroom, were brand new. 

“He’s really putting on a show,” Yuuri murmured to himself. “For me?” He didn’t want to think selfish like that. Surely there was more to it. Still, it was a nice thought. Viktor thinking only of him and how to impress him and shower him with gifts.

Yuuri sighed and laid back against the tub, leaning his head back. He opened his eyes and saw Viktor peering around the corner. Yuuri yelped and slipped in the tub, nearly going under the water. Viktor came over and helped him up, taking his hand and letting Yuuri balance himself.

“You scared me!” Yuuri gasped.

Viktor looked down apologetically at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed, “I’ll get out if you hand me a towel.”

Viktor reached for one and held it up as Yuuri lifted himself from the bath. He watched, concern flickering across his face as Yuuri took the towel. 

‘Dinner was ready so I thought I’d fetch you,’ he signed to Yuuri then put his hand around his throat and cast his eyes down.

“It’s ok,” Yuuri answered, stopping himself from touching Viktor. “No need to apologize,” he blushed, realizing he was standing basically naked before Viktor. “I’ll get my clothes and…” he turned, seeing only a robe in place of where his clothes had been. 

“Uh…” He hesitated.

Viktor picked the robe up for him and opened it up, holding it so Yuuri could slip inside.

Yuuri wrapped the towel around him in a fit of modesty and followed Viktor’s lead. He slipped into the robe, letting the towel drop once he had it fastened around him. 

“Am I supposed to just eat in this?”

Viktor’s head bobbed up and down, his eagerness to take care of Yuuri was almost overwhelming the poor boy.

Yuuri picked up his glasses and slipped them onto his face, “then lead the way.”

Viktor bounced on his heels and led Yuuri into the den where there was a warm fire glowing behind a gold and glass orb. To the side there was a nook arranged with a table and chairs, food steaming and waiting.

Yuuri took his seat and Viktor poured him a glass of wine.

“I don’t usually drink,” Yuuri murmured as Viktor handed him the glass, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt with dinner.” He took a sip and Viktor went to the opposite end of the table and sat down.

Yuuri began filling his plate with the dishes laid out in front of him. He took small portions, afraid of taking and eating too much in front of Viktor. He was so hungry, though, and everything looked delicious. The thick stew laid over rice, the fried dumplings stuffed with pork and cabbage, the veggie mixture stirred with butter and cream sauce. After that lacking oatmeal that morning he felt like he had gone to heaven. 

“This is wonderful thank you,” he beamed up at Viktor, rice stuck to the corner of his mouth.

Viktor admired him, a soft smile on his lips as he enjoyed watching Yuuri eat.

Yuuri felt too nervous to speak up and talk. He didn’t know what to say to Viktor, what questions to ask. He was sure Viktor had been asked it all before.

Viktor came up beside him again and refilled his glass. As Yuuri turned up to look at him Viktor’s hand caught his cheek and his thumb wiped away the bit of rice stuck to his cheek. He smiled as Yuuri’s jaw dropped.

‘Dessert?’ Viktor signed.

Yuuri wanted to ask Viktor why his voice didn’t work. Yakov seemed so hush hush about it and earlier Viktor seemed almost ashamed that he couldn’t call out to Yuuri in the bath. He didn’t want to ask when he wasn’t Viktor’s Artisan yet. As an Artisan in his own right, he was curious, though. Viktor was supposed to be the epitome of Figure technology and art. It seemed like such a loss that his voice stopped working. It seemed almost inexplicable. 

Yuuri enjoyed more wine with his dessert, the night fading away until morning light made him stir in his bed.

“Mnh,” he reached out and searched for his glasses, but they weren’t where they usually were. He stretched his arm out further, but he still only felt bed.

‘How strange,’ Yuuri thought as he gave up and sunk back into bed, ‘my bed isn’t normally that big.’ he turned his head away from the morning light and kept his eyes closed. ‘Not only that, it’s actually not freezing right now. Wait-’

He opened his eyes, finally realizing he was no longer in his tiny bedroom back home. He was still in Viktor’s home. He sat up, a weight on his stomach keeping him from sitting up too far. Viktor was laid on him, snuggled up to his side with his head and hand resting on his chest.

As Yuuri stirred, Viktor lifted his head and looked relieved, his shoulders slouching and relaxing. He sat up and lifted his hands and started signing but Yuuri couldn’t see it. 

“Wait-” Yuuri held his hand up. “I can’t see what you’re saying. I need my glasses.”

Viktor stood and grabbed Yuuri’s glasses from the side table then sat back down beside Yuuri and slid them onto his face. Yuuri’s fingers brushed against Viktor’s as he reached up to touch them.

Viktor then signed again, ‘you slept like you were dead.’ His face showed all the concern he had held during the night.

Yuuri’s lips parted and he was taken for a moment by what he said. “Were you worried about me?” He asked, he then realized Viktor had been laying on him to listen to his heartbeat.

Viktor shifted his gaze to the side and screwed his mouth up in a tight line. It appeared to Yuuri that Viktor was embarrassed a bit. 

“I drank,” he spoke up. “Remember? I had a few glasses of wine.”

‘You acted strangely before you went to bed.’

Yuuri flinched, “oh?” He queried nervously. 

Viktor just smiled and shook his head. He stood up, ‘come and eat breakfast and then we have to head to the main house.’

He took Yuuri back to the nook near the fireplace and showed him the laid out meal, filling his plate for him this time.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said as Viktor poured him coffee. “I mean...you were really concerned for me. I didn’t think that you would ever know I existed, let alone-” he chuckled. “Sorry, I guess I’m still tired.”

Viktor shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. ‘I told you I wanted to take care of you because you’ll take care of me until-’ he lowered his hands for a moment, a sad expression flickering across his face. He looked like he had more to say but stopped himself.

“Huh?” Yuuri tilted his head up at Viktor.

Viktor’s smile returned, ‘cream, with your coffee?’

Yuuri’s gut sank nervously despite all of Viktor’s kindness, he picked and pecked at breakfast, only eating what he did because Viktor looked on expectantly at him. Viktor didn’t move until he was satisfied that Yuuri had eaten a decent meal. 

Afterwards, Viktor laid out Yuuri a brand new outfit and after he changed they went on to the main house. Viktor led Yuuri through the great labyrinth that was the Plisetsky palace. Yuuri felt like the old story, where the lost traveler was led into a haunted house by a beautiful spector and that the hallways and staircases never ended, becoming more and more lost than he was outside in the woods.

Viktor finally opened a set of doors and they walked into a dining room where Prince Yuri was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Otabek was standing at his left, and other Figures were moving about the room. Across from Yuri sat an old man who was drinking his coffee and going over the papers. Despite how Prince Yuri glanced upwards he didn’t acknowledge them.

Viktor turned to Yuuri and nodded his head.

“Huh?” Yuuri stared blankly at him.

Viktor tilted his head towards the table again, giving Yuuri a knowing glare.

“Oh!” Yuuri finally caught on, “excuse us?”

The old man set his papers down and looked towards them. “Ah, Viktor,” he folded his paper neatly. “And this must be the Artisan you requested.”

Yuri frowned towards them, “Awfully confident aren’t you?” Otabek handed him a napkin and he took it, wiping his face delicately. “Just to barge in here like that.”

“Nonsense,” the old man growled. “Viktor is family here as well, Yuri,” he scolded and he stood up to greet them. He shook Viktor’s hand warmly then offered his hand to Yuuri. “Welcome, and thank you for traveling all this way.”

Yuuri nodded, “yes, thank you as well, sir.”

“I’m Nikolai, Yuri’s grandfather. I purchased Viktor years ago back when Yuri was small. I had hoped Viktor would be a good influence on him.” He looked Yuri over and rubbed at his beard. “Viktor and Yakov both spoke highly of you, and since Viktor is to be traveling here soon, I wanted to make sure he not only got an Artisan he approved of but one I also approved of.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “traveling?”

“Were you not told?” Nikolai asked as he turned to look at Yuri who ducked his head down to his food. “Were you not explained the situation properly yesterday?” He growled, he then sighed and waved for him to follow. “I’ll explain,” he said as he went into the parlor next to the dining hall.

Figures busied themselves, serving tea or coffee and standing in wait for orders. Viktor and Yuuri sat on a sofa while Nikolai took a large, high-backed armchair. This room had a large shelf of books and a bar, as well as several hunting trophies. 

“I’ve agreed to let Viktor travel again,” Nikolai replied as he got comfortable. “He’ll be on loan to the Giacometti Circus for the next year as it’s new star attraction. As such, he needs a personal Artisan, someone trustworthy and skilled. I saw the work you did for him a few months ago. Your instructions were very detailed.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri gasped, gripping onto his knees. “I’m very glad Viktor gets to travel again. I know people have been wanting to see him perform again for a long time.”

Nikolai nodded, “I’ve been hounded long enough, I decided to relent. Besides, Viktor has been going on nonstop about some show he did ages ago. He’s shown you the picture book I’m sure.”

“Oh...right,” Yuuri’s heart thrummed. It seemed Viktor hadn’t let that book out of his sight from the moment Yuuri handed it to him.

“Now, as you know, Viktor hasn’t spoken a word for as long as I’ve known him. He has no explanation for it and all the best Artisans that money can buy can’t figure it out. Believe me, Viktor had to tell me to stop asking people to look at him.”

Viktor’s hand touched around his throat, his eyes downcast and his expression painfully crestfallen. Yuuri had seen that expression and reaction on Viktor’s face only a couple of times before. He didn’t want to do anything to Viktor that he would feel uncomfortable with. His throat seemed like such a sensitive area for him.

“I know my grandson said he would be testing you on whether or not you would be chosen as Viktor’s Artisan,” Nikolai started, making Yuuri begin to shake, “but Viktor is my investment. As such, I’m giving you three days to show me how to handle working on Figures as well as Viktor. I want to see your hard work.”

“Oh,” Yuuri gripped his knees tight. “I think I can do that.”

“But,” Nikolai stuck his finger out, “I also want your work on Viktor to attempt and repair his voice.”

Yuuri turned and looked at Viktor whose expression stiffened, his fingers gripping at his collar and tugging it closed around his neck.

“But...you said-” Yuuri attempted to speak up.

Nikolai waved his hand and a Figure came forward and handed him a phone, “if you’ll wait here I’ll have Seung-Gil come fetch you. he’ll be the one to show you around and get you acclimated with the workshop.”

“I uh-” Yuuri flinched.

Nikolai stood up, “I’ll evaluate your work at the end of those three days, Artisan Katsuki,” he looked down at Yuuri and a chill was shot through his entire body. Nikolai’s eyes were sharp and perceptive, he felt as if Nikolai already knew how he was going to perform.

“I look forward to your results,” Nikolai bowed and left the room.

Yuuri sat silently for a long while, processing the new information his had learned. He then turned and reached out to Viktor, seeing he still held a distressed look on his face.   
“I’ll take care of you, as well as you’ve taken care of me,” he tried to sound strong, but his voice still tremored.

Viktor perked up, nodding at Yuuri’s kind words. He took Yuuri’s hand and squeezed it, his hand finally moving away from his throat.

“You didn’t tell me you were getting to travel again,” Yuuri said, putting on a brave smile. “That’s so great! I can’t wait to see what you’ll do.”

‘We,’ Viktor corrected. ‘You’ll be my Artisan.’

“Thanks,” Yuuri blushed brightly. “I don’t know what you could see in a common Artisan like me.”  
Viktor frowned down at Yuuri and he pinched Yuuri’s ear hard and tugged, shaking his head back and forth. He then pointed a scolding finger at him, his other hand still squeezing tight onto Yuuri’s palm.

Yuuri chuckled, rubbing his punished ear. “Ok, ok, whatever you say.”

Viktor nodded, triumphant again.

“I used to travel with circuses and troupes all the time,” Yuuri replied. “Although, I was never anyone’s personal Artisan. I was just hired as part of basic maintenance. You must miss it too.”

Viktor nodded, his eyes looking bright as a nostalgic smile went across his face. ‘I’ve been asking to travel again for so long. I thought I never would again.’

“Never?” Yuuri murmured.

Viktor shook his hand, a smirk on his lips. ‘Being dramatic,’ he answered. 

“Giacometti...is that the family that took over the Nikiforov circus?” Yuuri looked back to Viktor.

Viktor nodded, ‘that’s the only reason I think Nikolai accepted their offer.’

The parlor door was open and Yuuri and Otabek peeked inside, having been spying on them from the moment Nikolai took them inside the parlor.

“I didn’t think Grandpa would be that tough,” Yuri whispered.

“Viktor’s his top commodity at the moment, of course, he’s going to be thorough,” Otabek murmured. 

Yuri frowned, “he never mentioned it was the Giacometti Circus Viktor was traveling with either,” he grumbled. “Had I known he was just going to loan him out there I would’ve argued more about it.”

“You can argue more?” Otabek asked, slicing through Yuri.

Yuri frowned up at him, “are you on my side or not?” He hissed up at him as he let the door slip closed.

“I'm by your side,” Otabek responded, his dark eyes looking down upon Yuri. “Isn’t that why I am here?”

Yuri’s mouth squeezed into a tight line as his cheeks burned deep pink. He then scoffed and turned away, walking down the hall. “Anyways,” he grumbled. “Since I don’t have to deal with Viktor and the piggy Artisan,” he glanced back at Otabek. “What do I have scheduled today?”

“You have a lesson with Madame Baranovskaya,” Otabek answered, “you’re late for it, in fact.”

Yuri snapped around at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He grabbed onto Otabek’s hand and began running down the halls. 

Otabek squeezed onto Yuri’s hand, following behind the prince wherever he led him.


	4. The Cobbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gil had a stern expression, his eyes serious and dark as he looked at Yuuri. He was quiet as well, barely speaking the entire time he led Yuuri down to the workshop. He explained little in the workshop as well, pointing out where things were and a few important rules. After that, though, he simply left Yuuri to himself. Yuuri found his tool bag ready for him as well as a work table and computer that he would use during his three day test.

Yuuri stepped out from the workshop to look up at the snow as it began to fall. His face was smeared with grease and dirt, his glasses had magnifiers attached to both lenses. Large gold and bronze circlets of thick and bubbled glass that flicked up and down to different sizes and strengths.

He sighed and fanned himself for a moment before he turned back to the workshop door. Not long after Nikolai had left, Seung-Gil, the head of the workshop and overseer to the Plisetsky’s Artisan staff, had come and fetch Yuuri. Viktor stayed behind, sending Yuuri off with a smile and a small wave. 

Seung-Gil had a stern expression, his eyes serious and dark as he looked at Yuuri. He was quiet as well, barely speaking the entire time he led Yuuri down to the workshop. He explained little in the workshop as well, pointing out where things were and a few important rules. After that, though, he simply left Yuuri to himself. Yuuri found his tool bag ready for him as well as a work table and computer that he would use during his three day test.

Yuuri was impressed by Seung-Gil though, his work ethic and efficiency made the whole workshop work smoothly. It also surprised that a Figure ran the workshop, the Plisetsky must have put a lot of money into him, Yuuri thought as he worked. 

He was given a few tasks to do. He repaired a white rabbit Figure that gotten tea spilled inside it. Next he had to replace the hand of a mechanic Figure that had gotten it’s hand crushed under a car. He had just finished working on a maid Figure who had fallen down the stairs. She had taken up most of his time. It was already getting dark and he was getting hungry. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast with Viktor.

The workshop was nice, it reminded him a bit of Phichit’s family’s workshop. The high ceiling and the wall at the back that reached to the ceiling with spares parts and whatever you could think of. Although, this place had a less cozy feeling than the Chulanont Family Artisan Shop did. 

Working on the animal Figures also made Yuuri think of Phichit. His most favorite thing were the small animal Figures. He enjoyed making them for fun, and he would get a real kick of the cute white rabbits that ran all about the Plisetsky Palace. 

Yuuri made a note that he would have to try and contact Phichit soon to fill him in on everything that was happening.

“You did well,” Seung-Gil came out of the workshop and handed Yuuri a cup of black coffee. 

“Thanks,” Yuuri chuckled nervously. He then stared as Seung-Gil took a sip of his own cup of coffee, his lips parting in shock.

Seung-Gil glared at him, “what? You don’t like it?”

“No I just...I’ve never seen a Figure who could drink before,” Yuuri was awed.

Seung-Gil’s thick brow furrowed and he stared silently for a moment at Yuuri.

Yuuri flinched, his smile turning nervous and too frightened. “Seung-Gil?” His voice cracked. 

Seung-Gil thought for a moment, looking away and then glancing back to Yuuri. “I’m not a Figure,” he replied blankly.

Yuuri gasped, jerking back, “oh...oh no! Oh I’m so sorry! I just...oh god! Oh god I am so sorry.”

“You thought I was a figure this whole time?” Seung-Gil pressed, “why did you think I was a Figure?”

“Your expression!” Yuuri yelped, desperate to not offend any further.

His head tilted ever so slightly. “My face?”

“I’ve not seen many other people working here!” Yuuri was shaking his head. “I just assumed that you were! You wear gloves so I didn’t see the joints! I’m so sorry.”

Seung-Gil touched his face and was quiet for a moment. 

“I thought you were a really pretty Figure,” Yuuri continued.

Seung-Gil turned back to him, “you can stop trying to excuse yourself now,” he replied. “I’ve been called worse things.”

Yuuri was flustered and flushed, “I’m so sorry I just-”

“Don’t be. If you were terrible at your work I would’ve dismissed you to Nikolai. Your work is impeccable though, and you have good repertoire with the Figures. To be honest I gave you the maid as a test of my own.”

“The one that fell down the stairs?” He was still shaken and embarrassed, his voice cracking.

Seung-Gil took another sip of his coffee, “she required a lot of hard work, more patience than some of the uppity staff has,” he scoffed. “I figured you’d give up at some point like they all did. You stuck with her though, got her awake, and you even ordered her a cleaning,” he nodded to Yuuri. “So, I guess you thinking I was a Figure is the least of my concerns today.”

Yuuri sighed with relief. “Thank you. But with the maid...I just can’t leave someone like that. When I worked in circuses I used to see high-wire acts and stunts go wrong. I’ve seen Figures discarded and abandoned for no reason other than Artisan work might become too hard.” A memory made him feel near tears again. The glowing and beautiful eyes of a Figure going dim as it clutched onto Yuuri’s hand, it’s head slumping over in Phichit’s lap and the two of them finally succumbing to tears.

“What are Figures to you Yuuri?” Seung-Gil asked. 

He gasped, pulling from his thoughts. “Huh?”

Seung-Gil’s eyes narrowed in on Yuuri. “Are they friends? Pets? What are they to you that makes you work so hard? They’re clockwork and grease, and yet you work like a doctor fixing a heart.” Seung-Gil’s expression was sharp enough to cut through bone. 

“I just-” Yuuri bit his lip and sighed. “Even if they are just clockwork and grease...I sometimes can’t help but think...what are humans but a bunch of clockwork and grease?” He lifted his hands up and looked at his hands, covered in grease and grime. “And even if I have nothing invested in a Figure...there may be someone else who is, someone who wants them fixed and healthy and glowing again.” 

He remembered Phichit bent over and sobbing so hard he was shaking when one of his prized Figures had to be shut down even after Yuuri had worked so hard to save it for him. “I’ve seen so many sad faces when a Figure is retired or scrapped,” his eyes were stinging as old tears came back. “People grieve even if it’s just clockwork and grease that stops moving.”

Seung-Gil turned back to the workshop, “get out of here then, go eat.” 

“Uh-” Yuuri wasn’t sure if his answer upset Seung-Gil or not.

“Get here early,” Seung-Gil said as he reached for the door, “I have some projects for you.” Something looking like a smile spread his lips. 

Yuuri nodded, sighing in relief. “I’ll be here. Promise,” he then hesitated and pointed. “Uhm...how do I make it back to the gardens?”

Seung-Gil pointed to a cobblestone path that wrapped around the side of the building. “Follow that to the staff entrance. You’ll come to a door that goes into the kitchen, if you walk past it you’ll come to a gate that goes to the garden.”

“Oh, thank you!” Yuuri finished his cup of coffee and handed it back to Seung-Gil then dashed off down the path. It went down and turned into stairs. Those stairs went down and then back up and went around a sharp corner and then took him along the wall of the palace for a long time. He came across the staff door, hearing people inside shouting and running about. He walked past it like Seung-Gil said and found the iron gate leading to the garden.

When he tried to open it though, it was locked. 

“You’ve gotta be pulling my leg,” Yuuri huffed. He checked the lock and then looked around to see if anyone was lingering in the garden. He huffed and then stretched his back, “lets try this,” he placed his foot on the gate and went to heave himself over. He scrambled and climbed up and as he swung his foot over to the other side he lost grip and fell.

He screamed and thudded into a pile of snow that turned to slush and then ice as he sank in. He groaned and managed to pick himself up. He adjusted his glasses and wiped ice from them. He clothes were soaking wet now and he felt frozen to the bone. He still had a bit of a walk before he made it back to Viktor’s house too.

He walked down the path to the pond, seeing that recently someone had been skating on it. Fresh prints in the snow showed along the path leading back to Viktor’s house. 

“Just missed him,” Yuuri shivered as he tried to quicken his pace to get to the house sooner.

As he came up to the house he sighed with relief, seeing the windows glowing warm. He felt warmer just walking up to the door. He went to knock but the door opened before he could, Viktor standing there with a wide grin on his face.

“I’m back,” Yuuri’s voice trembled from the cold.

Viktor’s brow pinched and his lips pursed into an ‘O’ shape. He reached out, pulling Yuuri into the house. He frowned at Yuuri’s wet clothes and chilled skin. His hands pet back his hair and felt his forehead.

“I fell in the snow,” Yuuri tried to chuckled. “The gate was locked and I had to...to-” he sneezed loudly and sniffled, “had to jump it.”

Viktor peeled off Yuuri’s coat and tugged off his sweater there in the entry way. Yuuri was too cold to fight him undressing him this time. 

Viktor tossed the wet clothes aside then took Yuuri’s hand and tugged himinto the bathroom. The room was already warm and steamy from the full tub that was waiting. He sat him down on the rim of the bathtub and pulled off his shoes and socks. He then glanced up at Yuuri, staring for a moment for a sign of approval.

“Oh uh,” Yuuri adjusted himself slightly and allowed Viktor to remove his pants. Viktor’s hands making quick work of the buttons and then slipping the wet pants away. Yuuri eased into the hot water, sighing with relief as his bones began to ache in the hot water. He still felt chilled to his core though. He remembered the stew Viktor had served him that first night he arrived. How warm and thick it was, how even as he nestled into bed his belly felt warm and sated.

Viktor came and fetched him after a spell, wrapping him up in a thick robe and took him to sit before the fire. He moved quickly, grabbing a fur lined blanket and tucking Yuuri into it. He put a pair of fluffy socks on his feet and propped them up facing the fire.

Yuuri was still shivering, feeling warm but he was frozen to his core. “Thank you,” he smiled up at Viktor. “This is nice,” he murmured dreamily.

Viktor darted away as soon as Yuuri smiled at him. Yuuri sat by himself for a long time, nearly nodding off to sleep. His eyes closed for a moment and he rested his cheek on the soft fur of the blanket. 

Something smoothed across his bottom lip and it tasted sweet, almost peachy. He opened his eyes, Viktor’s finger touching his lips, applying a balm there. His breath was knocked from him for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest.

Viktor gave him a gentle nod then pulled a tray up, a steaming cup of tea waiting for him as well as a big bowl of stew. The same kind he had day dreamed about in the bath.

Yuuri excitedly grabbed up the bowl of stew, taking it between his palms and gulping from the rim. His smile beamed, not noticing how Viktor’s expression melted when he ate.

“I needed this,” Yuuri sighed, slowly coming to his senses. “You’re amazing, Viktor.”

Viktor knelt by him, watching him eat, his arms folded on the arm of the chair. He reached out every now and then, adjusting Yuuri’s blanket and socks.

Yuuri finished the stew and licked his lips, sighing contentedly as he snuggled back into the chair. He then touched Viktor’s arm and met Viktor’s gaze. “Thank you.”

Viktor nodded and stood up opening up the blanket and sitting down beside Yuuri and tucking the blanket around both of them.

“I uh,” Yuuri went stiff as Viktor got comfortable. Viktor was warm, and he smelled nice. His body was a little hard, but there was something gentle about him. 

Yuuri cleared his throat, “I uhm...I enjoyed working today. Seung-Gil says he has some special jobs for me tomorrow.”

Viktor bobbed his head and smiled as Yuuri started on about his day. Yuuri anxiously went through each Figure he helped repair. He told him the difficult process of fixing the maid who fell down the stairs, but how he enjoyed the work so much.

“I haven’t had work like that since I stopped touring with troupes and circuses,” he finished, breathlessly. He glanced back up at Viktor, having avoided eye-contact the entire time he had talked. “I uh…” he blushed a deep red. “How was your day then?”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand then and guided it, making him cup his palm around his statuesque neck.

Yuuri’s trembled then he eased his palm against Viktor’s neck. He pressed his lips into a tight line and he rubbed, feeling Viktor’s soft skin. So smoothe and cool. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Yuuri answered, “I won’t go poking around for the sake of poking.”

Viktor met his gaze and nodded, his lips parting and mouthing to him ‘I know.’

Yuuri blushed, wondering how Viktor’s voice sounded if he could speak then. He wanted to hear Viktor speak, to hear him call out to him when he got home. As much as he enjoyed seeing Viktor’s hands flourish and moved when he talked to him now, he knew Viktor wanted to call out to him as well.

A determined glint flashed through his eyes. “Will you let me fix you Viktor?” His voice serious, not cracking once.

Viktor leaned into Yuuri’s palm and closed his eyes. Yuuri’s heart thrummed, but he didn’t pull away. He understood what Viktor was trying to tell him, that he trusted Yuuri. Yet, Yuuri wasn’t sure what he had done to earn such trust. Viktor had sent for him to be his personal Artisan after meeting him once. It was still surreal for him that he was even here. He didn’t think he could make an impact on anybody.

Viktor opened his eyes, blue glass meeting Yuuri’s warm gaze. He smirked and pulled away from Yuuri’s hand and stood up. 

‘You have a busy day tomorrow,’ he signed. ‘Let me tuck you in.’

Yuuri pouted, “I can tuck myself in,” he took Viktor’s extended hand regardless and let him take him to his bedroom.

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night, bright light streaming through the windows caused him to stir. He yawned and reached for his glasses, slipping them on and glancing at the time. It was late into the evening, he wondered why lights would be on. He decided to get up and get a glass of water but then he heard a familiar tune that perked his ears. He turned to look back to the windows, the music that played was so frustratingly familiar. He was still too tired to quite name it.

He got up and put on a thick coat and a pair of shoes he found in the stuffed closet. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. He walked out, the faint music growing louder the closer he got to the pond. As he stepped out into the garden he saw the lights were focused over the frozen pond. The music that played was familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember.

He then saw Viktor dancing on the ice, going slow to the music, his hands to his chest and flourishing them out as she spun and stretched his body out, flowing into the music like it was controlling his body.

“Oh,” Yuuri gasped as he remembered. The last time he had heard this song he was small, his big eyes wide and glassy and he sat in his father’s lap to see the rink. The white ice was glowing from the glare of the lights and it looked like and endless pool from heaven. The music started, and a Figure appeared on that endless glow. His silver hair was long and glittered in the light, his blue eyes focused and looking somewhere far away.

It was the first time he had seen Viktor. The night Viktor danced as a prince.

Viktor was dancing to ‘The Prince’s Theme’ from the performance Yuuri had seen as a child. He was even doing the same dance that he had done then too. Even after all this time, Yuuri stilled remembered it. Every wave of the hand, every painful expression. The way Viktor conveyed the Prince’s tortured and heartbroken glance was unlike anything he had ever seen. It still made him want to cry.

Viktor came to a stop and he looked up at Yuuri and he smiled, waving for him to come down towards him.

‘Why are you awake?’ Viktor asked as Yuuri came close enough to see his hands.

“Curiosity?” Yuuri wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to inspect the lights. He glanced around, looking at the lights that were hidden in the trees. Viktor tapped his shoulder and when he turned Viktor was holding up another pair of skates.

“Uh,” Yuuri stared for a moment, but reached out and took the skates. “I’m not that good.” He replied.

Viktor tilted his head and crooked up his eyebrow, insisting still Yuuri take the skates. Yuuri took them, weighing his options if he fell and busted his ass. He looked back though, Viktor skating idly as he waited for Yuuri.

Yuuri had skated some as a child, wanting to imitate Viktor and all the other beautiful figures he had seen the first time he had gone to a Circus. He would go to the frozen lake with Takeshi and Yuuko. He had been good, at least that’s what people said. He stopped doing it though when he began his Artisan training. He used to go skating with Phichit when they worked together with the Winter Express Circus, but he’d not been since that last tour he worked.

He stepped out onto the ice, gliding then coming to a stop as he wobbled. Viktor came up behind him, capturing his arms and then flourishing out, taking Yuuri’s hands and spinning him around so Yuuri faced him.

Viktor smiled and squeezed Yuuri’s hands and began guiding him, spinning him out again and taking one hand as he led him around the pond several times before he started dancing more with Yuuri. Guiding him, leading him to do certain turns and dips. He then came up behind Yuuri and lifted him in the air.

Yuuri gasped and gripped onto Viktor’s hands on his waist until he set him down. He turned, looking up at Viktor who was beaming brightly.

‘I haven’t danced with someone in so long,’ he signed.

Yuuri felt his face grow hot, he hadn’t even considered that. “Why would you want to dance with me then?”

Viktor reached out and pinched Yuuri’s cheek then took his hand again and placed it over his chest. It was warm, and he could feel the gentle purring of his engine inside.

“I’m just saying...you’ll be dancing with better skaters than me soon,” Yuuri chuckled, trying to cover his self deprecating words.

Viktor pouted still and he pulled Yuuri in close, his hand around his waist and leading him into a slow waltz in tune with the music.

Yuuri held his breath, feeling his whole body burn. He remembered this song from the play. In the scene, the Prince stole his beloved Doll away for a moment. He took it away and they danced. They were close and never stopped looking into one another’s eyes. They moved in such perfect harmony it looked as if they might finally be together. Their moment was stopped though when the church bells rang and scared the Doll away.

Yuuri was certain there weren’t going to be any church bells here. He was also certain they would suddenly come to exist just to ruin the dance he was having with Viktor.

The song came to an end and Viktor skated Yuuri back to the edge of the pond and had him sit on the wall around the pond. He took off the skates from Yuuri’s feet and placed his shoes back on. He then took off his skates and packed them away. The lights began to dim slowly and he nodded to the path.

Yuuri went to his side, “I guess I should try and sleep so more.”

Viktor walked close beside him and when they got back to the house he took Yuuri back to his bedroom and helped to get Yuuri tucked back in.

“Wait,” Yuuri beckoned as Viktor stood to leave, his fingers catching Viktor’s sleeve.

Viktor stared at him in surprise but he nodded for Yuuri to continue.

“Are you going to dance as the prince again?” Yuuri asked, his voice low and drowsy. “Or will you take another role?”

Viktor smirked and he shrugged, but something about his smile made Yuuri think he did know what role he would play.

“At the Giacometti Circus...are you planning to do the fairy tale again?” Yuuri’s hand on Viktor’s wrist began to slip as exhaustion captured him.

Viktor sat on the bedside as Yuuri’s eyes closed. His hand dropped and Viktor laid it on Yuuri’s chest. His fingers brushed through Yuuri’s hair, slicking it away from his forehead and he knelt down, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. 

He watched as Yuuri’s chest and rise and fall as he breathed, he leaned his head down and pressed his over Yuuri’s heart, listening to the beating. He smiled then, calmed by it. He lifted his head and glanced out the window before he got up and undressed.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face with rose oil and then dabbing it away with a soft cloth. He ran his fingers through his hair, still getting used to the short length. He was happy with it, happy that Yuuri seemed to enjoy it. 

He remembered how much Prince Yuri yelled so when he revealed the change. Nikolai just seemed amused, but Yuri had acted like it was his own hair that had been cut. Not that Viktor hadn’t done such a thing when he first arrived to the palace.

When he had first been given to Yuri as a birthday present, he had showed some affection for the blonde brat. But he had also played jokes on him. It was so easy, and he knew he had probably not helped Yuri’s bratty attitude in the long run. He had not been the positive effect on Yuri like Nikolai had hoped. Hence why he had made Viktor live in the guest cottage at the edge of the garden.

He stood in the bathroom and looked himself over in the mirror. He inspected the gold joints on his fingers, his elbows, his knees and on his feet. He made mental notes of certain things. He wanted a good polish, wanted his feet and ankles checked especially. He wanted Yuuri to see every inch and give his approval. He wanted only Yuuri to touch him now. He would accept no other Artisan any longer. He only wanted Yuuri while he still had time.


	5. The Spell

Once upon a time, there was a doll who loved to dance. They loved to perform for crowds and to see children clap their little hands. They loved to bow and dip and spin to the roar of the people. They were happy to be made for such a thing, and they couldn’t quite understand why.

‘I am a doll,’ it would think to itself. ‘Why am I so happy for? I am simply doing what I was made to do.’ 

The doll then had an idea. ‘I know,’ it said to itself, ‘if this is what makes me happy, and is also what I was made for, then I should be the best! That’s what I will do then. I will become the best!’

The doll went to its maker, extremely excited to share the news. When they spoke to their creator, they noticed he did not seem as excited as they were. The doll explained itself again, hoping their creator would understand what they were saying.

‘My doll,’ the creator stopped it, ‘I understand what you are saying. But how do you plan on becoming the best?’

‘I have to become real,’ the doll answered, unsure of what the creator was actually asking it. ‘Like you are.’

The creator sighed and pet the doll’s cheek. ‘You are a doll, how do you plan on becoming any more than that.’

The doll thought long and hard on this. ‘I’ll travel then,’ it replied. ‘I’ll dance and travel, and I will find a way to become real.’

‘You plan to dance around the world to become real.’

‘In order to be the best, I have to become real,’ the doll surmised. ‘Isn’t that correct creator?’

The creator just nodded, ‘if that is what you want.’

So it was, the creator took his doll and they traveled far and wide. The doll danced and danced, performing for ever growing crowds. The creator soon formed a grand circus built around the doll and her dancing. The doll was surrounded by what they loved most, and they were extremely happy. Yet, they still couldn’t find what would make them real.

One day, a young man came to the doll, presenting them with gifts. ‘You are the best in the world,’ he replied, holding the dolls hands. ‘There is no one like you in the world and no one who can defeat you.’

‘But,’ the doll replied, ‘I am not real. How can you say I am the best.’  
The young man squeezed the doll’s hand, ‘you are real enough to me.’

Yuuri glanced up from his work, seeing the prince enter into the workroom. He froze up behind his computer a moment, seeing the dour glint in Yuri’s eyes. Yuri turned from the door, no Otabek following him today it seemed like. He walked towards Seung-Gil who was fetching parts from the top of the wall. He climbed down the ladder and greeted Yuri with his usual emotionless expression. 

Yuuri tried to focus on his work, it was a simple task really. He was replacing the finger of a chef Figure who had chopped it off as they prepared breakfast. A simple procedure, but the presence of the bratty prince made it difficult for him.

“Hey, Piggy,” Prince Yuri snapped out and Yuuri flinched, accidentally hitting his wirst with the soldering gun.

“Just one moment, your highness!” Yuuri managed to get out without his voice shaking. 

The Figure he was working on patted Yuuri’s hand while he finished working on his other hand. He smiled up at the Figure and coated the finger in a resin down to the base knuckle. “Don’t move this finger for at least eight hours. You can remove the resin casing after that.” He stood up and went to the sink behind his workstation, letting cold water run over his burn.

Prince Yuri sat down where the Figure had been and scowled up at Yuuri as he came back to the work table. “Do take your time,” he grumbled/.

Yuuri pressed his lips into a tight line but let it go. “How can I help you?” He asked.

Yuri fidgeted in his seat and sighed, showing some signs of his young age for a brief moment as he tried to collect himself. “I wanted to...it’s about Viktor.”

“Yes?” Yuuri sat down in his seat and watched as Yuri’s expression moved from agitated to concerned and back to agitated several times.

“Please, fix him,” Yuri rubbed his arm up and down. “I don’t think you have the ability to help him...but,” he swallowed.

“Oh!” Yuuri gasped.

“Don’t oh me, Piggy!”

“No I mean,” Yuuri waved his hand, “I just realized, you really do care about him.”

“Of course I do! What did you think? I get Otabek and now Viktor is useless to me?” He pounded his fist on the work table. “I want Viktor as happy as you do!”

Yuuri smiled calmly, seeing something he hadn’t in the young prince before. “I’m glad,” his voice gentle. “Part of me was worried you only cared about Viktor as an asset.”

Yuri scowled and leaned back in his seat. “I’ve had Viktor since I was five,” he grumbled, his voice small and quiet, “he’s more family to me than my parents were.” He looked like he had more to say, but he kept his mouth firmly shut.

“Is there anything else?” Yuuri asked cautiously. 

The prince sighed and his nostrils flared slightly. “Who are you?” He asked and looked down at his hands. “Viktor was so adamant that you come here, but you’re just some country hick.”

‘Is that why he calls me piggy?’ Yuuri thought to himself.

“That book you gave him,” he mumbled like he didn’t want to bring it up, “why did it mean so much? We gave him everything he’d ever want. He even has his own small fortune and yet...some grimy book from a nobody Artisan...it means more to him thank speaking again.”

“Uh,” Yuuri flinched, “suh-surely not I mean-”

Yuri glared towards him then back to his hands. “And now he wants to tour again when he could-” he huffed and shook his arms out. “He’s made up his mind, he isn’t going to listen to anyone now.”

“I’m sure he wants his voice fixed as much as you do,” Yuuri started, slowly stretching his arm out to touch Yuri’s hand.

Yuri stood up suddenly, the chair scraping loudly against the concrete floor. He shook his head and scoffed. The way he stood and the expression he held on his face made him look like an actual prince for the first time since Yuuri met him. He was young and temperamental, so it made sense why he was known as a growling lion. Right now, though, it felt like he had the world on his shoulders. His back stuff, his eyes serious and look forward with resolve. 

Yuri glanced back at Yuuri and he nodded his head, “I should be getting back to my lesson,” he grumbled as he walked back out the door he came through.

Yuuri sighed, his shoulders slouching. He felt better, though, knowing that Yuri cared for Viktor, that he held his own concerns. At the same time, though, he felt more pressure building to fix Viktor and his voice. He wasn’t quite sure how he would do it. He hadn’t even inspected Viktor since that day they first met.He wondered if Nikolai intended to watch as Yuuri worked on Viktor. His skin crawled at the thought. He wasn’t sure he could perform in front of an audience, not to mention Viktor might not want people around during such a vulnerable time.

Seung-Gil tapped Yuuri’s shoulder and nodded towards the door. “Let us go.”

“Go?” Yuuri watched in confusion as he went to the door and opened it.

“You’re hungry right?” Seung-Gil asked as he tucked a hat over his dark hair. He glanced down at Yuuri with his never changing expression.

“Uh,” Yuuri quickly stood up, “yeah, thank you.” He followed after Seung-Gil, going back down the narrow hallway that went from the work room and turned into the big, warm hall before the kitchen. Seung-Gil led Yuuri into a small dining room where some of the staff already were eating as kitchen staff fed them.

The Figure maid that Yuuri had fixed the previous day ran up and grabbed Yuuri up in a big hug and beamed. She then guided Yuuri and Seung-Gil to a place to sit which was close to the fire. She then loaded Yuuri’s plate for him and delivered it.

“That’s really kind of you but you really don’t need to-” Yuuri scolded.

“Nonsense,” she replied, her voice soft and gentle. “You saved my life,” she then pet Yuuri’s hair and gave him another big smile. “It’s the least I can do.”

Yuuri blushed and took a spoonful of the thick potato soup she had fixed for him.

“All the Figures seem to have an affinity for you, Yuuri,” Seung-Gil remarked. “That’s good.”

“Why didn’t we come here yesterday?” Yuuri asked, hoping to switch the topic off of himself. 

“Too busy,” Seung-Gil replied with a shrug.

Yuuri felt silly, he knew better than to try and strike up a conversation with him. He continued to eat his food in silence, the Figure he fixed coming by often to refill his drink and make sure he was happy.

The door opened again behind Yuuri as he ate and a moment later a hand came down on his shoulder. Yuuri gasped and turned around, looking up and seeing Otabek standing behind him. 

“Ye-yes?” Yuuri asked, setting his spoon down.

“You weren’t in the workshop,” Otabek started, “I’m glad to have found you here.”

Yuuri swallowed, a nervous knot forming in his throat. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, but not here,” Otabek replied and he turned and left.

Yuuri sat there in a state of confusion. “I…” he looked to Seung-Gil then the door. “I...oh I…” he stood up in a hurry and followed after Otabek and chased him down the hall to catch up to him.

Otabek stayed ahead, leading Yuuri back to the workshop where there were others waiting. Yuri was back, as well as Nikolai, and Viktor stood between them. 

Viktor barely glanced up as Yuuri came in, he instead sat on the work table and began opening up his vest.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asked as he walked in.

Yuri looked away, inching closer to Otabek who came to stand beside him.

“Yuri said he had confidence in your ability,” Nikolai replied. “I wanted to see a bit of what you could do. You have the rest of today and tomorrow after all,” he stood back and took a seat.

“I really don’t think that’s necessary,” Yuuri started but stopped when he felt Viktor’s fingers slip around his wrist.

“Sorry,” Yuri whispered as he walked away from the work table and went to stand beside his grandfather.

Yuuri turned and looked back at Viktor who had removed the top half of his clothes. His finger fingers squeezed around Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him in close. His other hand opened up the mechanism to his chest.

“I didn’t want people watching,” Yuuri whispered so only Viktor could hear him. “I know it must be uncomfortable for you.” He reached out and tugged his tool box closer. He slipped on his goggles and tapped the side, the layers of magnifying glasses flicking down into place. He turned on an overhead light and then had Viktor lean back a bit.

The inside of Viktor’s chest was just as he remembered, warm gold and amber tones. His heart beating rhythmically like that of a human heart. It was warm inside, and as Yuuri reached inside the heart suddenly pounded faster.

“How remarkable,” Yuuri held his breath as he inspected deeper. He planned on just a check up. He wanted to work on Viktor’s voice tomorrow, where hopefully there would be no audience in attendance.

He adjusted a few things, touched up a gear or two, sprayed some joints and levers with special lube. He was like a doctor checking a child, gentle and kind. A loving touch as he went over Viktor. 

He removed Viktor’s shoes and looked over each toe, each gold plate that connected his joints. He was so remarkably detailed that Yuuri wondered why he didn’t have a team of Artisans looking after him.

“Is that all you plan on doing?” Nikolai’s voice asked from behind. His tone was neither angry or impatient, he genuinely sounded curious.

“I figured a check up was all that was needed for today, sir,” Yuuri turned to face him as he wiped his hands on a rag. 

“What about his voice?”

Yuuri pressed his lips into a tight line and glanced back at Viktor who was rolling his wrist after Yuuri had fixed a too tight bolt. He glanced back to Nikolai and gathered every nerve he had.

“I don’t think Viktor is comfortable with an audience like that,” his voice didn’t shake or break once. “It’s a very delicate operation, and not to mention, you said he’s had it inspected multiple times. Each inspection to such a narrow area can cause its own problems, and the operation can be longer than expected. Not to mention…” he felt himself begin to waver, “Viktor seems sensitive with the area from all the poking, sir,” he took a deep breath and swallowed back the lump forming.

“If I am to be Viktor’s personal Artisan, then I am going to have to ask that the operation be private. At least, that’s what I would request if I were already hired.” His voice was strong still, but if he had lifted his arms, or attempted to shake their hands, they would have seen he was near dehydration from sweating.

If Yuuri turned around he would have seen Viktor’s proud smile and his eyes light up as if excited.

“Well,” Nikolai shifted in his chair and he leaned forward. “That’s what you suggest then is it?” His voice was gruff and serious.

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded sharply in reply. “In fact, I would demand it in any other situation, sir.”

Nikolai sighed, closing his eyes. “Well then, I’m afraid to say this,” he murmured.

Yuuri’s expression shattered like glass.

“But we will have to do as you say,” Nikolai stood up. “You’re good at what you do, I can see that,” he replied. “And I’ve always known you have to respect someone who knows more in their trade than you do,” he gave Yuuri an approving smirk. “I’ll make sure that tomorrow you and Viktor have privacy during your operation. Let’s go, Yuri,” he said as he went towards the door.

Yuri seemed just as stunned as Yuuri did, he glanced at him and then back to his grandfather. He shrugged at Yuuri then went after Nikolai with Otabek behind him.

“Whoa,” Yuuri tumbled back into his chair and clutched at his chest. “I thought I was a goner just then.”

Viktor reached for him and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, his smile as proud as ever as he looked upon Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up at him, Viktor’s palm cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “My heart nearly gave out,” he sighed, “but he actually listened to me.”

Viktor slid off the table and stood up. He smoothed his hand down his arms and rolled his joints. He stood on his tip-toes and stretched, making small dance moves as he tested himself out.

‘I feel like new,’ he replied to Yuuri.

“It wasn’t much,” Yuuri stood up and went to Viktor, taking a clean rag and wiping away excess grease and mess.

‘You pay close attention,’ Viktor signed. ‘Will you give me a bath?’

Yuuri turned bright red, “don’t tease me like that!” He averted looking into Viktor’s eager eyes. “I still have some work to finish here,” he said as he put his tools away. “You should head on home. You don’t have to wait on me.” He picked up Viktor’s clothes from the table.

Viktor pouted as Yuuri tucked his shirt back on, buttoning it up.

“Don’t make such a face,” Yuuri sighed as he stepped back, blushing when he realized what he was doing. “I need to clean up here. I can’t make excuses.”

Viktor looked away. Then turned back to him, ‘I don’t want you falling in the snow again. So I’ll walk you home.’ He then caught Yuuri's hand as he was pulling away, seeing the burn mark on his wrist from earlier. His cool lips touched to it.

Yuuri’s felt his heart pop like an overfilled balloon. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t going to fall again,” he tried to argue.

‘My shirt is already dirty,’ Viktor signed, ‘so I might as well help you clean up.’

Yuuri knew arguing with him wasn’t going to work. He felt awkward though seeing Viktor clean. It felt like using an expensive purse to hold your lunch.

Seung-Gil looked up from his station, when he came back Yuuri wasn’t sure, he had been too busy working on Viktor to notice. Seung-Gil watched as Viktor help Yuuri pick up and clean. He smirked and shook his head, standing up from his table and turning off the main lights.

“When you’re done, you two can go home,” He said, picking up his jacket.

Viktor smiled up as Yuuri watched Seung-Gil leave. Yuuri sighed and finished up what was left before he and Viktor left.

“Tomorrow is my last chance,” Yuuri murmured as they walked through the silence of the falling snow. “I don’t want to let you down.”

Viktor reached down and grasped Yuuri’s hand, pulling it out of his pocket and lacing his fingers with his. 

“I’m sorry...but I’m still in disbelief,” his voice low and quiet. “You’ve been the reason I-” he stopped himself, not wanting to embarrass himself.

Viktor stopped and turned Yuuri to face him. He gave him a scolding look then relaxed, snow catching on his long lashes. He cupped Yuuri’s face and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip.  
‘I know,’ he mouthed to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked down, hiding his cheeks turning painfully red. “Just believe in me ok?” His voice tremored. “I promise, I’ll take care of you.”

Viktor nodded and took Yuuri’s hand again, leading him home.


	6. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's diary.

Viktor wandered his home while Yuuri slept. He went up the stairs and went into his room. For a moment he stood in the doorway, something about it didn’t quite feel as welcoming as it used to. There was no warm bed there, there were no signs of life having lived in it. It looked like a well-preserved museum exhibit. After all, Viktor didn’t need a bed, he barely had to use his room at all except when he wanted some time to himself. Now, he much preferred being in Yuuri’s room downstairs.

Viktor shrugged and went to his desk, pulling out a book from inside. The cover was deep blue and had gold locks and filigree. He opened it at the bookmark where there was a blank page. He reached up for his pen and tapped the tip to the paper until a dark stain appeared at the corner.

‘Dear Diary,

Day three approaches more rapidly than I expected. I can tell my Yuuri is nervous, yet he was brave today! He stood up for me to great results. I know Nikolai would do anything to keep me happy, he has always been good to me from the moment he purchased me. Since I cannot speak I need Yuuri’s voice to be there for me. He has yet to let me down, and I know he never will. I know my Yuuri will be a good partner to me as we travel. As I’ve said, I have no doubts he will have this job.

I am worried, though, if only for one small thing. Hurting my Yuuri is something I can expect. It has happened before in my lifetime and as we begin to grow attached I ache at the knowledge it will happen again. All I want is to be with him, for that will make me happy. 

But is it also what will make my Yuuri happy? I’m quite certain it is, I know it is, he has all but said so. Yet the thought keeps bothering me that perhaps it isn’t what will make him happy. I can’t understand why it wouldn’t, I know I can make him happier than anyone in this world could.

And yet...am I doing enough for him? Or is it all for me? I’ve been told I can be selfish, and maybe I am. But at this point in my life, I believe I deserve to ask for the things I want, that includes my Yuuri. It also includes my Yuuri’s happiness.

Oh, it’s all so confusing. I try to dote and shower affection and he always gets that same expression on his face, always gets nervous, always shies away. I want to scoop him up and hold him tight and shower him with much more, but much like a pet, it will only scare him away further. I didn’t think he would be so skittish. Yet at the same time, as much as I want him near me and calm, I enjoy seeing him react. 

He will have to get over this, he has no choice after all. We will be traveling together and share much closer quarters. I can’t wait to always be with him, it will be so much fun! I see now, yes I am a bit selfish, I want my Yuuri all to myself. How strange it is that he has brought this out in me. This desire to live with and for someone. I enjoy myself much more now that I have these thoughts and feelings. I enjoy my day more knowing that my Yuuri will be coming home to me, that I get to greet him at the door. I want to share more days like these with my Yuuri, as many as I can. I wish we had met so much sooner.

He got his start being a low-level Artisan in circuses and troupes, so I know he will do well when we join the Giacometti Circus. I am so looking forward to returning to my roots as well. The Giacometti family took over my first family’s circus when they decided to retire. I know the leader as well, I had met Chris a few times during my performance days. He has come to see me quite often since taking over the circus from his father, he has been dying to have me perform again. He became a good friend in all his visits, if it weren’t for his charm I doubt Nikolai would have agreed to this scheme at last.

I am desperate to make this year count. Not just for me, but for my Yuuri, for the little prince, and even for Chris. I want to make this year something that will have fairy tales written about it. Legend and mythology have always inspired me, they have always made the best stories to dance too. After all, it is a fairy tale that brought my Yuuri and me together.

I have danced as princes and gods, demons and angels. I enjoyed dancing in the troupes, so much more than I do dancing on my own. Although, dancing on my own is good as well. I miss the crowds, the faces, I miss the friendly rivalry with my troupe-mates. It feels like a lifetime ago I traveled with my first family. I can still remember looking up at the big top as it rose into the air, the cold air that stung my cheeks as everyone broke into thunderous applause. The start of a new season, a new adventure, it all makes me feel on fire thinking about it.

I barely remember my first performance. It was so long ago and I was so brand new I barely registered anything in my first year as a performer. It took me a long time to get used to the world. I do remember the feeling I got before each new tour, how exciting everything felt, how everyone looked, the nervous hustle of the first train. I do so look forward to that again!

I've missed dancing for people so much. Dancing for myself, for a limited audience, I feel as if I am being hidden away. I feel isolated and alone when I can not share my dancing with the rest of the world. It was the whole reason I was made, the whole reason the Nikiforov commissioned me. I was a wish, a dream, a culmination of so much hard work and research. I am being wasted. 

I want more than this.

So, hopefully, my plan will work. My Yuuri will stay by my side and we will travel in the Giacometti Circus together for the full season. And then well, that’s not important for now…

I wonder now how my Yuuri feels about it. Like I said, he used to be an Artisan who traveled with Circuses and troupes. He must have a lot of memories and feelings from those days. I guess right now he is more nervous about his test than thinking about traveling. 

I have so many questions I wish to ask him! I have been saving them, though, hoping to ask him with my own voice. I want to call out to him, I want his name on my lips first thing. Is that strange to say? I don’t think so, but I am sure there are people out there who would make a face at me (the little prince). 

I like to imagine what my Yuuri’s face will look like when I call out his name. I can’t decide which will be cuter, surprised, happy, maybe even he’ll shed a few tears and he’ll pull me into his arms. Whatever face he makes, I hope to keep it in my heart always.

Perhaps I sound too mushy?

That reminds me, I need to plan my Yuuri’s breakfast. He’s been so fond of that stew but I want to make sure he eats all sorts of good things. Today is extremely important so I need to make sure he has a meal to prepare him for that. I notice he doesn’t eat as much when he’s nervous, so I have to make sure he eats enough. I think perhaps something with raspberries would be good. I think my Yuuri would look lovely eating raspberries.”

Victor glanced out the window, seeing snow pile up on the window ledge. He turned the page in his diary and slipped the ribbon in place there, closing the diary and tucking it back into the drawer he pulled it from.

 

Inside the palace, Prince Yuri was sitting at his window, looking through a large and worn book. Inside he was going over drawings and diagrams, blueprints for Figures. He sighed and glanced out his window, seeing the snow falling and cover the walkways that had been cleared previously that day.

He jerked as his door opened and he slammed the heavy book shut. Otabek stepped inside and Yuri visibly relaxed. 

“It’s only you,” he sighed and sat the book aside.

“I saw your light was on,”Otabek closed the door behind himself. “You should be asleep.”

Yuri was silent, his eyes downcast. He looked guilty.

“Is something the matter?” Otabek came further into the room and stood before Yuri, his posture stiff, expression never changing.

Yuri tucked his hair behind his ear and he looked up from the floor, still not meeting Otabek’s gaze. “I can’t sleep, that’s all,” he murmured.

“Is something the matter?” Otabek repeated.

Yuri scoffed and he tilted his head to the side. 

Otabek reached out and picked up the book Yuri had been reading, causing Yuri to gasp and react. He reached his hand out then pulled it back, screwing his mouth into a tight line.

“The History of Clockwork and Other Figures,” Otabek read. He looked from the book and back at Yuri, surprise gracing his expression. “This is an Artisan textbook.”

“I picked it up by mistake,” Yuri pulled the book from his hands and held it against his chest as Otabek sat down beside him.

“Do you wish to learn the trade?” Otabek asked, tapping the book between Yuri’s arms. “If so, you’ll need the updated and revised edition. This one is out of date,” he glanced at Yuri, “by my standards.” A small smile graced his face.

Yuri looked at him and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He returned Otabek’s soft smile and he chuckled. “So you caught me,” he sighed.

“Does the operation tomorrow have you curious then?” Otabek asked.

“Not just that,” Yuri pouted. He laid the book in his lap then placed it to the side. He set his hand down on the window-seat and stretched his fingers out.

“Do you admire the Artisan Yuuri?” Otabek asked, bracing his hand on the seat.

“Why does Viktor like him so much?” Yuri grumbled under his breath. “I can’t figure out why he’s been obsessed with him all this time.” He stretched his fingers out more, sliding them over the tips of Otabek’s fingers. 

“Being an Artisan is a noble craft,” Otabek responded. “In the past, most members of the Royalty were required to learn the craft. It would make your grandfather proud to see you devote your time to something such as this.” He moved his hand, allowing Yuri to touch him and move his fingers across his hand. 

He would never say it out loud in front of his prince, but Otabek did understand Viktor. He knew Viktor’s feelings and why he reached out to the Artisan Yuuri. That despite being clockwork, he had a heart that beat for someone else.

“Would you let me be your Artisan if I did?” Yuri grumbled, his cheeks turning red as he avoided Otabek’s gaze.

His expression softened and he inched closer to the prince. “That would be an entirely selfish reason to take up a craft, my prince.”

Yuri frowned up at him, “it is an entirely serious question! You were made for me after all! Not some excessive purchase like Viktor, but mine!” He then winced and glanced away again, trying to hide his flaming cheeks.

“I know that,” Otabek replied, his voice deep and calm. His fingers ran through Yuri’s hair and tucked it away from his face. His palm rested on Yuri’s warm cheek and he smiled again as Yuri closed his eyes. “I was made for you, so yours I’ll remain.”

“You sound like Viktor when you talk like that,” Yuri grumbled. He glanced back at Otabek. “I’m just saying that...I should be responsible for you. I should take care of what is mine. You know?” He frowned, fidgeting with his fingers.

“If that is your reasoning, that is very mature of you,” Otabek slipped his hand away from Yuri’s face.

“I don’t want you to go silent,” Yuri whispered, lowering his head to butt it against Otabek’s chest. “You’re the only one I feel I can talk to.”

Otabek put his hand on Yuri’s back. “Perhaps when Artisan Yuuri returns from his travels, he can become your tutor.”

“The piggy?” Yuri snapped his head up, his face contorted into an angry grimace. “Are you saying I should actually learn under that country pig?” He growled.

Otabek’s expression steeled again. “He is gifted, and patient, Seung-Gil would not be a good teacher for you. Artisan Yuuri would be. I think you could learn much from him if you are serious like you say you are.”

Yuri pouted and looked down again.

“Don’t let your jealousy cloud you of what you know is right.”

“I’m not-” Yuri took a deep breath and he sighed heavily, his shoulders slouching deeply. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall. “He wouldn’t want to stay here when he got back anyways,” he muttered.

They sat in silence for a moment, Yuri’s eyes were focused beyond the window, his lips pursed and his teeth clenched onto his cheek. He fidgeted against the wall, wanting to ask something but not wanting to speak. 

Otabek tapped his elbow, “the wall is cold,” he said with a soft voice. As Yuri cast his eyes on him he opened his arms up.

Yuri moved towards him, hiding his excitement as best he could. This had been what he wanted. He eased into Otabek’s arms, laying himself in the crook of his side and snuggling to him. “Let’s stop talking about the piggy,” he grumbled under his breath as he pulled Otabek’s arm around him and curled to him like a kitten.

“Fine,” he responded. “Perhaps I should tuck you into bed then.”

“If I go to bed you’ll leave,” he grumbled.

“Do you wish me to stay?” Otabek pet the hair away from Yuri’s forehead and looked into his eyes with a smile. “Are you being selfish, my prince?”

Yuri frowned up at him, “I know you want to stay here too,” he grumped as his cheek smooshed to Otabek’s chest.

Otabek let slip a small, quiet chuckle and Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. He turned his head away and pouted. “I know you better than you think!”

Otabek leaned down and kissed the top of Yuri’s head, causing Yuri to jerk and squeeze hard onto his arm. “Of course I wish to stay.”

Yuri glared up at him, his whole face strawberry red. “Don’t tease me like that!” He pulled away and sat up on his knees and meeting Otabek’s eyes. Otabek closed his eyes and sat still. Yuri closed the distance between them, placing a light kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“Mean it if you want to torment me,” he snarled under his breath. “Like always,” he whispered, suddenly losing his breath. “Start it or end it, make up your mind.” He grumbled and licked his lips.

Otabek opened his eyes then pulled Yuri back in close, pressing him to his chest and capturing his chin in his hand. He tilted his head up and placed a hard kiss upon his lips. He felt Yuri all at once tense and melt, his hands grasping at his chest and then going up into hair, kissing back before they both pulled apart.

“Ota-” Yuri caught his breath and he steadied himself up again. “That’s why...that’s why I try to keep from kissing you,” he rubbed at his cheek as he tried to compose himself. 

Otabek’s smile was soft again. “It’s me you’re with, you need not show restraint to me when you show me everything else.” He ran his knuckles along Yuri’s jaw and cheek before placing his palm against the side of Yuri’s neck.

Yuri glared at him, pouting slightly. “Says the most restrained being,” he touched his lips that still tingled from the kiss. 

Otabek scooted close again, his fingers slipped around Yuri’s wrist. “You think it is easy then?” He placed his forehead against Yuri’s. “Do you want more then?”

“Do you?” He snipped, embarrassed that he could see so clearly through him.

“You’re right, I don’t want to leave,” Otabek replied. “because I am yours.”

Yuri cut his eyes at him, his heart hammering so hard he thought it would jump through his ribs. “You don’t find it weird?”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s neck, causing the prince to let an intimate noise slip out. He put his hands on Otabek’s chest again and tried to breathe.

“I want to be here,” Otabek replied. “You’re the only one I like.”

Yuri bit his cheek and he tilted his head, allowing Otabek to kiss and touch more of his neck and shoulder. His arms moved around, grasping at his back and holding him close.

Otabek kissed his cheek and held him back. “But,” he responded and Yuri felt every hair on his body stand on end, “you really should go to bed.”

“You’re an ass,” he snarled before Otabek placed another kiss to his lips. He kissed back, though, cupping Otabek’s cheek dearly.

“You’re the only one I like, too,” he grumbled under his breath as they parted.

“You didn’t use to,” Otabek kissed the center of Yuri’s palm as he grasped his hand. 

Yuri glanced into his dark eyes, “well, I had plenty of my own reasons.” He ran his fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his head. He sighed then as he gave up. “I guess I should go to bed.”

Otabek stood up and took his hand, helping him up. “Then allow me,” he led Yuri to his bed and he pulled back the covers. Yuri slip under then lay back. Otabek placed the covers over him.

“Goodnight, my prince,” Otabek replied as he reached for the light switch.

“Wait,” Yuri grabbed at Otabek’s sleeve. He tugged needily at his arm and Otabek turned to look down at him.

“Yes?” He turned out the light and then sat by Yuri on the bed.

“Must you?” Yuri whispered and sat up in bed.

“One more is all,” Otabek responded and he met Yuri’s kiss, easing him back into the bed. A part of him not wanting to leave his side when he pulled away. He understood Viktor in moments like these, but it was not something he could voice to his prince.

“Mnh,” Yuri grasped at Otabek’s shirt, tugging slightly. He wanted him to stay, wanted to keep him at his side and all to himself for just a little longer. Otabek knew him, knew these feelings all too well.

Otabek clutched Yuri’s fists and pushed them back. “Go to sleep,” he purred to him. If he didn’t go now he’d give in to his prince too easily. 

“I’ll come and wake you in the morning.” He stood up.

Yuri grumbled under his breath, “fine,” he resigned and snuggled to his pillow. “Goodnight,” he murmured, his voice suddenly sweet.

Otabek wondered, as he left if Yuri understood that he and the Artisan Yuuri were in the same boat. That, like Viktor, he would go to the ends of the earth for his prince. He knew Yuri didn’t want to admit it to himself, but they were all the same. Otabek touched his lips and smiled again, wishing silently for Viktor and Yuuri’s success the following morning.


	7. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation.

Yuuri woke up with a heavy sense of dread on his chest. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up in bed. He looked around the room Viktor had built for him and down to his feet under the warm blankets. He clutched for a moment then sighed, today was the final test of his abilities. The operation he had to perform on Viktor. He moved to stand then saw from his window Viktor racing up the winter path. He looked anxious and determined and for some reason, Yuuri hid himself back under the covers and feigned still being asleep. 

He heard the front door open and slam with a clatter. Next, he heard some quiet shuffling and a thud against the wall. His door then slowly creaked open and he heard Viktor’s quiet footsteps make their way to his side. 

Yuuri’s heart hammered as he felt Viktor inch ever closer to him. He adjusted himself, stretching his neck slightly. He wasn't sure why he was pretending, let alone posing as he ‘slept’. 

He felt a cold hand on his cheek and he moaned softly, sleepily. “Viktor?” He murmured and reached up, touching his hand on his cheek. “You're cold.” Yuuri opened up the blanket for Viktor to join him. He wasn't sure of his actions, he would never do such things under any given circumstance. He just knew that right now, it felt right.

Viktor nestled in beside Yuuri in the bed, he was cold, painfully so. As Viktor touched him and snuggled in closer Yuuri winced and whimpered as his skin stung with the contact. “Anh! Viktor!” He wriggled as Viktor pulled him in close, his fingers under Yuuri’s shirt.

“Viktor!” He pouted, reaching down to pry his cold hands from him. Viktor’s eyes flicked up to meet his and Yuuri froze in place, his heart squeezing and wrenching tight as those eyes trapped him. Viktor laid back and snuggled his head to Yuuri’s arm. His fingers smoothed further up Yuuri’s chest and he smiled to himself.

“Mnh,” Yuuri argued weakly. He breathed out and bit his lip. He put his arm around Viktor and butted his forehead to his. “I promise,” he murmured, “I’ll fix you, Viktor. I won't make you uncomfortable,” he replied.

Viktor’s cool fingers slipped along Yuuri’s cheek and his eyes widened, his expression slipping from serious to something dreamy and childlike as Yuuri spoke strongly to him. He nodded his head in reply. A finger slipped over Yuuri’s lips and pressed it there for a moment.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, trying to see through the blur without his glasses.

Viktor smiled at him and slipped his glasses on for him. He then mouthed, ‘breakfast,’ and he sat up.

Yuuri placed his hands on the arm of his glasses and watched as Viktor stood up and went out the door. Glancing at the clock, Yuuri saw it was still quite early. Earlier than Viktor usually woke him up. His nerves probably made him wake early, or maybe, he thought, it was the loss of Viktor’s presence in the house. Where had he gone earlier than had him racing up to the house?

Yuuri got up and went into the parlor where Viktor was already dishing out his breakfast. He beamed up as Yuuri took his usual seat and he poured his coffee and a glass of cold water. He dished out to him a plate of raspberry and cream filled crepes, on the side, there was a thick slice of ham with a fried egg on top, beside it was a bowl of fresh fruit.

Yuuri smiled as he took his first bite and he looked over the spread, his eyes wandering up around the room and he thought about the bedroom, his room, the closet full of clothes, everything Viktor had done to get him to this point,

Yuuri looked up at Viktor who was admiring him from the other side of the table. Viktor’s eyes became inquisitive as Yuuri turned to him.

“Do you intend me to stay?” He asked. “I mean...even after the tour?”

Viktor’s smile turned soft and warm and he moved to sign as there was a knock on the door. He stood and motioned for Yuuri to keep eating as he left the room.

Yuuri took another tentative bite, listening as Viktor opened the door and greeted someone in who remained quiet. Yuuri looked up, seeing Seung-Gil come in.

“Stay seated,” Seung-Gil said before Yuuri could move. “I’ve just come to set up the workroom before you get to work.”

Viktor motioned to the food on the table and Seung-Gil shook his head. “No, just show me where the workroom is.”

“Workroom?” Yuuri asked.

“Viktor has a special workroom that his Artisan is supposed to use,” Seung-Gil replied simply. “I’m supposed to get it in working order and then leave you to finish your work,” he looked over Viktor then to Yuuri. “If you finish up here, I can show you around.” He then turned stiffly and followed Viktor back out.

Yuuri hurriedly ate his breakfast then attempted to follow. He went down the hallway they had gone, but couldn’t figure out which door they took. He then heard a small noise and went towards a door. He knocked cautiously and the door slowly opened, Viktor peering out. He met Yuuri’s eyes, his own seeming sad, almost scared.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor closed the door behind him and he pulled Yuuri into his arms, hugging him tightly, his forehead pressed to Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Anh-” Yuuri felt his pulse skyrocket, his palms grew sweaty, but he moved his arms to wrap around Viktor. He held him just as tight and he cupped the back of Viktor’s head. “Believe in me...ok?” His voice trembled slightly as he gathered his strength. “Everything I have done as an Artisan...every step, every piece of clockwork...it was leading me to you and this moment.”

Viktor squeezed extra hard and he lifted his head, looking at him with eyes Yuuri thought would hold tears. ‘Thank you’ Viktor mouthed and he leaned in, kissing Yuuri’s cheek.

‘My heart,’ Yuuri thought as his soul left his body.

The door opened again and Seung-Gil looked out, “if you two are finished,” he replied and stepped aside to allow them inside, “you should have everything you need,” he wiped his hands on his apron. “Everything is working good as new, so you can start whenever you’re ready.”

Viktor moved away, gripping hard onto Yuuri’s hand.

“Yes,” Yuuri swallowed, a hard lump in his throat. He gripped Viktor’s hand as his resolve came. “Thank you.”

Seung-Gil looked Yuuri dead in the eyes and he came forward, placing something in Yuuri’s free hand and squeezing it. “You get only once chance,” his voice a low growl. “Don’t look away from it.” He released Yuuri’s hand and then slipped away, letting himself out.

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder briefly then down into his hand. Seung-Gil’s goggles with the extra fine lenses, the ones that could see the hairs on a spec of dust.

Viktor took them and placed them on Yuuri’s head, adjusting the straps so they fit comfortably. He nodded, giving his ready.

“Now?” Yuuri asked and he nodded back. “Yes...I’m ready too.”

Viktor gave Yuuri a tight nod and he stepped back, stripping himself out of his clothes. He moved naked to the table and laid himself down. For a moment, he was still, his eyes shut tight as Yuuri fixed on his apron and set up his table with his tools close by. He then pulled his seat up and he put his hand on Viktor’s chest.

“I’m with you,” he whispered.

Viktor’s eyes opened and looked at Yuuri, taking Yuuri’s hand and guiding it around his throat. He moved Yuuri’s fingers to grasp around to the back of his neck, feeling for the small gold, silver, and copper ports that when pressed triggered the mechanism to open his throat up. It split before the chest which opened ever so slightly to allow the door to slide out and then wrap around to the back of the neck.

Yuuri took a deep breath and he pulled the goggles down. “You’re safe,” he whispered as he set to work. He never allowed his hands to tremble. He was steady and strong, even his breathing was even. All he wanted was to be with Viktor and this was his only chance to secure his place at his side. As he peered into Viktor again, he couldn’t help but imagine a rose made of gold blooming before his eyes.

 

That evening, the snow had begun falling. It swirled and danced before the window, sticking to the panes and creating frosted patterns that resembled intricate lace. Yuri watched it, ignoring the calls for dinner. He remained in his room, looking at the house at the other end of the garden. There were no lights on, there hadn’t been any all day.

His door opened and shut without a knock, Otabek allowed himself inside. “You missed supper,” he said, carrying a plate in his hand.

“I’m not hungry,” Yuri grumbled.

“You can’t allow yourself to miss a meal,” he sat down beside him, placing the covered plate on his desk. “Ever if you are nervous,” his fingers moved through Yuri’s hair and tucked it behind his ear.

“Why is it taking so long?” He huffed. “Piggy doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“He knows more than he lets on,” Otabek murmured as he pulled Yuri in close and laid his head on his chest. “You trust him.”

Yuri huffed and puffed as he nuzzled to Otabek’s chest, listening to the low hum of his engine. He closed his eyes for a moment as Otabek’s warm arms hugged him close. He had been pacing back and forth all day, going outside and staring across the garden. Glaring out a window. Chewing his nails and playing with his hair. He had gotten scolded at too many times to count by Yakov that day. Now that he was alone he could finally fidget and glare all his wanted. Only with Otabek did he feel like he could relax.

“There’s a light,” Otabek replied.

Yuri shot up like a flash and pressed his hands to the window, seeing a light glowing in the house. He gasped and jumped to his feet. “Let’s go!” He grabbed his coat and raced down the hall.

He was out of breath by the time he found his grandfather in his study. He was on the phone then hung it up and turned to Yuri. “Oh, there you are Yura,” he went to him and ruffled his hair. “Seems the Artisan is complete.”

“Well?” Yuri snapped. “Did he fix Viktor or not?”

“That was Seung-Gil just letting us know he was done,” Nickolai replied. “He said we could come over whenever we felt like it.”

“Then let’s go!” Yuri tried to yank on his arm.

“Let me get my coat, calm down Yura-” his words fell on deaf ears. Yuri shot from the room like a bullet and raced passed Otabek again, heading out the garden doors and down the frosted path. The snow stuck to his skin and eyelashes. His face stung and eyes watered from the cold but he made it to the front door and flung it open.

Seng-Gil was standing there, wearing a coat with melted snow damp on the shoulders. He turned and raised his hand, signaling Yuri to be quiet.

“Stand aside!” Yuri snapped with a hushed tone as he shoved passed him and stomped down the hall and stood in the entrance to the study. 

There he saw Viktor sitting before the fire, wrapped in a green robe. Yuuri was sitting before him, murmuring quietly to him and rubbing something along Viktor’s neck and shoulders. He glanced up, seeing Yuri standing there.

Viktor turned too, his eyes somber and tired looking but he put on a smile for the prince.

“So?” Yuri snapped, his hand extended out.

Yuuri’s expression was blank as he looked at him, he then glanced to Viktor. “It was...a very long operation,” he murmured. “I don’t want to push things too fast right now. I’m letting him rest before we try anything.”

“Rest?” Yuri snapped.

“Just like after having a sore throat,” Yuuri’s voice was still quiet.

Yuri then noticed that Yuuri’s hands looked red, the joint swollen. There were cuts and bruises along his fingertips and on his palm. He frowned and threw himself into a chair, his arms crossed tight across his chest as he slid down.

“I’ll stay here then,” he grumped and looked away from them.

Yuuri smiled then looked to Viktor and tucked his hair away from his face. “He was worried,” he chuckled.

Viktor glanced to Yuuri’s hands, seeing exactly why the little prince saw, but he also saw the love in each cut, the ferocity of each swollen joint. He smiled to himself and leaned into Yuuri’s touch. 

There was a knock at the door and Seung-Gil let Otabek in. He went and stood by Yuri’s chair, his dark eyes narrowing upon Viktor and Yuuri as he touched the prince’s shoulder.

Viktor lifted his hand, ‘I should make tea for everyone.’

Yuuri clasped his hand, “I’ll do it,” he replied. “You need to rest.”

‘You’re the one who did all the work,’ Viktor replied.

Yuuri smiled then a disgusted sound came from behind them as Yuri sat up in his chair and shook his hair from his face. “You two aren’t even sure of your fate and you’re still acting like this?” He stood up. “Come on,” he grumbled to Otabek, “I’ll help him make tea just to get away from you,” he shoved his hands into his pockets as he left the room with Otabek.

Yuuri sighed and leaned back in his chair, Viktor still leaned forward. “It’s over, huh,” he murmured. He looked up at the ceiling, “I was getting used to the idea of being with you.”

Viktor glanced back at him.

“I didn’t notice until today that you intended to have me stay for much longer,” Yuuri continued, not looking away from a certain tile on the ceiling. “I mistook your purpose of bringing me here. I thought it was just until the tour was over with...but you wanted me to stay for as long as I could.”

Viktor smiled and reached for Yuuri’s hand, grasping it gently so as not to hurt his sore joints. 

“It’s scary,” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand back, “knowing someone wants to stay with me so strongly.”

The door opened and closed, heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. “Ah, there you are,” Nikolai said as he came into the study. 

Viktor sat up and Yuuri quickly jumped to his feet to greet him.

“Sit down, sit down,” Nikolai laughed, “you look worse for the wear, son,” he clapped Yuuri shoulders and forced him back into his seat. He pulled a chair up and sat down, looking over Viktor himself.

“He looks better than in the past,” he spoke softly. He then smiled reassuringly at him. “I can see your work without even having to hear Viktor.”

Viktor cast his eyes down.

“Suh-sir?” Yuuri leaned towards him. 

Nikolai sighed and sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. “In the past, when Viktor allowed it, he always came out of his operations looking...violated, is the best word I can use for it. Now, he just looks tired but...at peace. He trusts you. From what Seung-Gil reported as well, you care about what you do and who you’re working on.”

“Of course,” Yuuri gasped.

Yuri and Otabek came back into the parlor and began handing out tea. The room grew silent again. Yuuri’s cup and saucer were rattling, his hands weak and his temperament nervous. Viktor looked to him and took the saucer from him and set it down.

“Maybe,” Yuri started off nervously, “we should come back in the morning,” he suggested as he went towards his grandfather. “What can...one more morning matter?”

Nikolai sighed, “we made a deal, Yura,” he stood up. “Three days was his limit. If I go back on this deal, then everyone else will expect leniency on me.”

“But he did all that work,” Yuri started to argue.

“Yura, mind your manners.”

Yuuri stood up, “no, he’s right, Yuri,” he gasped out. “I made that promise as well,” he clenched his fists. “I don’t want to strain Viktor anymore,” he whispered. “So it’s best...for him. No more operations on his voice. It only hurts him. And if he ends up speaking again well…” he looked down at the floor, “it was all just luck then. Th-thank you for the opportunity but I-”

“Yuu….riii!” The voice came out short and broken. The sound garbled and rusty like it was water being poured from an old spigot. 

They all froze, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Tears began forming in Yuuri’s eyes but he couldn’t move.

Viktor’s hand grasped at his sleeve. “Yuu-ri!” The voice came out softer, smoother.

“Anh-” Yuuri clapped his hand over his mouth as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

“Yuuri!” The voice came from his lips like a song, so happy and excited.

“No way,” Yuri whispered, quickly rubbing at his eyes before anything fell.

Nikolai smiled knowingly as he looked down at the two of them. Yuuri crying like a baby while Viktor tugged for attention at his arm. Viktor finally pulled hard enough for Yuuri to turn and look at him.

Viktor beamed and wiped away his tears, “d-d-d-don’t cry,” his voice reverberated. 

Yuuri turned and put his arms around Viktor, holding tightly onto him as he hugged him. Viktor looked over Yuuri shoulder and smirked at Nikolai.

“Yuuri st-stays,” he said.

Nikolai nodded, “I know. I stand by my word to you both.” He then motioned to Yuri and the others. “Let’s go back. Leave these two be.”

 

Yuuri woke, tucked in and warm in bed. He couldn’t remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Viktor holding onto him. He sighed and rolled over, seeing Viktor sitting by the window, writing in what looked like a journal, he wasn’t sure since his vision was blurred.

Viktor glanced up and closed the book, a knowing smile crossed his lips and they parted. “My Yuuri,” he said quietly as he stood and went to the bed. He knelt down and pet Yuuri’s hair away from his face.

“Viktor,” Yuuri murmured sleepily. “So...it did work,” he sat up slowly as Viktor sat down beside him. He slid his glasses on and looked at him. “How does it feel?”

Viktor touched his throat. “It’s strange,” his voice still came out distorted and warbled, like the static of a distant radio, “but it works. All because of you.”

Yuuri sighed with relief and let his shoulder slouch, a few tears pricked at his eyes. “I’m just glad.”

“I’m glad too, I get to call out to you,” he said, his voice growing stronger.

Yuuri looked back at him and chuckled. “I had a feeling you’d talk like this,” he wiped at his eyes under his glasses. “It’s nice.”

Viktor leaned forward and kissed Yuuri’s cheek and the tip of his nose. He pulled back to see the slightly stunned look on Yuuri’s face and then inched back in, placing a feather of a kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Yuuri’s mouth opened and shut as his face bled bright red from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck. “Ah… yes!” His voice tremored. “Of course, Viktor.”

Viktor then took off Yuuri’s glasses and made him lay back down. “Sleep,” he murmured gently. “No need to worry anymore.”

Yuuri let Viktor tuck him in and fluff his pillow, still too shocked by what happened to do anything. He glanced up as Viktor stood to go and a small sound escaped his throat that stopped Viktor in his tracks.

“Hm?” Viktor hummed.

“I just…” Yuuri swallowed hard. “I’ll work hard from now on...always,” he pulled the blanket up over his nose. “For Viktor...I’ll become the best Artisan in the world.”

“You won’t be any good if you don’t sleep, Yuuri,” Viktor replied and Yuuri was stunned for a moment. He knelt back down and kissed Yuuri’s hair. “So sleep.”

“Ye-yeah,” Yuuri laid back as Viktor went back to his spot by the window. Yuuri rolled over and he felt a nervous stone settle in his stomach. He hadn’t ever considered Viktor’s voice being a double edged sword.


	8. The Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit sends Yuuri a very special gift.

Yuuri walked out of the bathroom, seeing Viktor sitting on the bed and his eyes focused on a letter. It was several pages long, and from what Yuuri could see, written in very, very ornate cursive. Viktor looked up from the letter and smiled up at Yuuri, his hair slipping back before his eyes and catching the morning light from the window. It glittered like snow, and his eyes shone brightly through the curtain. One leg was bent under himself, the other dangled off of the bed. He looked posed even though he was sitting by himself. Then again, Yuuri thought, he’s so beautiful he always looks picture perfect.

Viktor patted the bed beside himself, wanting Yuuri to come sit beside him even though Yuuri was still damp from his bath.

“Do you feel better?” Viktor asked his voice still choppy and grating sounding. It got better the more he spoke.

Yuuri smiled shyly as he came and sat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah,” he replied.

Viktor eyed him, “are your hands still sore?”

Yuuri raised his palms and looked them over, flexing his fingers and hearing a few pops. “A little, but I did sort of overwork myself yesterday.”

Viktor took a hand and pulled Yuuri closer to the center of the bed with him. He pressed his lips to the center of Yuuri’s palm and then had him stroke his cheek.

Yuuri blushed and pressed his lips into a tight line. “You keep doing that,” he grumbled as he pressed his cheek to his shoulder.

Viktor smirked and he lifted his eyes back up to him, “your heartbeat is so warm,” he nuzzled to Yuuri’s wrist. “I love feeling it jump.”

Yuuri finally pulled his hand back and met Viktor’s amorous gaze, not really understand why he was looking at him like that. “What’s that letter?”

Viktor lifted it back up, “it’s from Chris,” he smiled as he spoke. “He’s absolutely enthralled to have us. He goes on and on about that for a bit before he starts getting into itinerary and procedure.” He then shrugged and laid the letter down again. “We have some alone time before he comes to pick us up.”

Yuuri nodded then he flinched and shivered from tip to top. “He’s coming to pick us up?” He yelped.

Viktor smirked, enjoying Yuuri’s nervous reaction. “I’m his star for the season,” he answered as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s damp hair, combing it out so it would look fuller and fall nicer when it dried. “So of course I am going to receive star treatment.”

Yuuri nodded. It was Viktor’s first time performing for the public in over ten years. He had been in the shadows for a decade. People were longing to see him come out and dance again as the prince.

“Did I tell you?” Viktor started, pulling Yuuri’s gaze back to meet his. “He told me what play we would be performing.”

“Oh?” Yuuri’s lips parted.

“The Prince and the Doll,” Viktor seemed fit to bust.

Yuuri’s heart squeezed tight as he remembered that exact show from his childhood. The picture book that sat on the nightstand that very moment. The figure who was by his side. 

“Oh wow,” he gasped.

Viktor leaned in, slowly closing his eyes as Yuuri’s gaze became distracted as he got lost in his thought. There was a knock on the door and Yuuri stood up, Viktor falling into the thin air.

“I’ll see who it is,” Yuuri replied as he walked from the room.

Viktor pouted slightly but picked himself up and peered around the corner as Yuuri answered the door. No one came in, but when Yuuri turned around he had a huge package in his arms.

He huffed as he set it down and grunted. “It’s from my friend, Phichit,” he replied as he looked for something to open the box with.

“He’s an Artisan too, correct?” Viktor asked as he crouched by the box.

Yuuri nodded, “he’s my best friend. We traveled a lot together back when we first started. His family owns a workshop, though, so he works there now.”

Yuuri sliced through the thick tape and cardboard and pulled the lids back. He reached in through the packing peanuts and felt something soft inside. “Hmm?”

Something popped out from inside, the foam packing peanuts flew everywhere and created a snowstorm. The thing inside leaped at Yuuri, tackling him and knocking him to the ground.   
“Viktor! Help!” Yuuri cried as it sat on him and began licking his face.\  
Viktor stared and realized what it was. “A dog figure!” he beamed and he reached down, scooping it up off of Yuuri. 

It was a big, brown poodle. Fluffy and curly, his face cute, a trademark of Phichit’s homemade handy work.

Yuuri adjusted his glasses back on and stared. “He made me a pet?”

The dog barked and happily let Viktor hold him.

Viktor squeezed, “it’s so cute!”

Yuuri noticed the ribbon around its neck and the attached letter. “Phichit’s specialty is making pet Figures,” Yuuri replied as he opened the letter up. He read it over as Viktor set the dog on the floor and began picking up the mess.

“Its name is Makkachin,” Yuuri replied. “He’s a traveling repair unit for the trip.” He looked back down at Makkachin who was standing in wait. Following Phichit’s instructions, Yuuri pressed a button under his left ear and his back opened up, inside was a portable computer system and every hookup he would need as well as a space for his tools.

The computer screen suddenly turned on and Phichit was sitting in wait. “Yuuri! Congrats on your new job!”

“Phichit, it’s good to see you,” Yuuri smiled.

“Is Viktor there? Can I say hello?” Phichit asked excitedly.

Viktor dipped down and smiled, waving to him. “Hello,” he said, chipper.

Phichit laughed and clapped his hands together, “so it is true! Yuuri wasn’t just dreaming after all. This is so exciting! I hope you two are enjoying Makkachin.”

“You must have spent a lot of time on him,” Yuuri replied as he scratched under the dog’s chin from reflex. “Are you sure you want to just give him away?”

“I’ve been wanting to make one for you for a long time now,” Phichit shook his head, “so this gift is a long time coming. I just remember how much you loved Vicchan and I just wanted to bring some memory of him back.”

Yuuri’s expression changed as Phichit mentioned that name, his eyes growing a bit distant and anxious, his posture stiffening so that his joints stood out.

“I did put a lot of my best work into him, though! He’s top of the line, just like Viktor. They’ll make a good team on the road!”

“You must care a lot about Yuuri to put that much effort into Makkachin,” Viktor responded, Yuuri glancing up at him as he spoke.

“I know he’d do the same for me,” Phichit shrugged, “and this is Yuuri’s dream, so he needs only the best to continue to make it come true.”

Viktor’s eyes were soft as he looked at Phichit, “his dream,” he murmured softly, his hand petting down Yuuri’s back.

Phichit smirked, almost knowingly. “Well then, I’ve got some work to finish. I’ll talk to you two later.” The computer screen turned dark again and Yuuri closed Makkachin’s back until it clicked and locked in place.

“Whose Vicchan?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked away, looking as if he might cry. “He was,” Makkachin came up and pushed at his hand, demanding pets. Yuuri smiled sadly yet lovingly at the new companion. “My parents got him for me when I decided to become an Artisan,” he moved to his chair to sit down and Makkachin hopped into his lap. He rubbed down his back and through his soft fur until Viktor sat down and joined him.

“He was smaller, but he was all my parents could afford at the time. They wanted me to be able to succeed in whatever made me happy,” he sniffled slightly.

“He went everywhere with me,” he murmured. “During school...my first job,” he swallowed a big lump down in his throat. “Then, during my first major job with a circus...I woke up and he…” a few tears splashed down on Makkachin’s fur and he tilted his head up to look at Yuuri.

“I couldn’t-” his voice tremored. “Phichit and I...we tried so hard and yet…” he reached up to wipe at his cheek but Viktor’s fingers were already there wiping his tears away.

Yuuri sniffled, closing his eyes and letting the tears flow onto his fingertips. “It was the first time that I...that I couldn’t save something.” He clutched at his chest. “It hurt so much...and I couldn’t imagine what someone else would feel if I couldn’t say their beloved Figure.” He turned and looked at Viktor who gently wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

“That's what amazes me about you Yuuri,” he said softly. “You take care of everyone, so they don’t get hurt like you did. You’re so beautiful like that.”

Yuuri laughed and pulled back, wiping at his own eyes as the tears stopped, “not really,” he chuckled and sniffled. “Even if it is a Figure, I still think everything deserves a fighting chance.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug, Makkachin wagging his tail between them. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Yuuri chuckled again, “for what?”

Viktor just smiled and he stood. “We should go buy Makkachin some things for the trip.”

“What?” Yuuri gasped.

Viktor nodded decidedly. “He’ll need collars and a leash, just in case, and a nice bed. Not to mention a brush and supplies to keep him clean.”

“Do you really think he needs all that?” Yuuri stared as Viktor went through his mental checklist. 

He then picked Makkachin off Yuuri. “Go get dressed so we can head out,” he didn’t even look at him, he continued talking as if to himself. “I’ll call for a car and see if Yuri wants to join us as well,” he nodded his head as if agreeing with himself.

“Viktor, wait!” Yuuri snapped as he went to head for the doors.

Viktor turned slowly and set Makkachin down. As he came back towards Yuuri he held an expression on his face that suggested irritation, but as he knelt back down and took Yuuri’s hand his lashes fluttered and his blue eyes sparkled.

“Do you want me to help you dress?”

Even if his voice warbled and faded with static, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel as if Viktor was being more than helpful with his meaning. He lowered his head and stretched his mouth into a tight line as he felt the heat rise from his belly and up to his face.

“I bought you so many nice clothes,” Viktor’s fingers slipped up Yuuri’s bare arm. “It would be a shame for all of them to go to waste.”

Yuuri glanced further down, seeing Makkachin staring up at them with wide eyes. “I uhh-” he then sighed and relented. “They won’t go to waste.”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and dragged him into the large closet where he sat him down on what looked like a giant, gray ottoman. He then rummaged through all the clothes as Yuuri watched, Makkachin sitting up beside him.  
“You yelled so suddenly you startled me,” Viktor murmured after a silent moment. He turned back around, several things laid over his arm. “Why did you yell?”

Yuuri shrugged them rubbed his arm. “You were talking over me,” he muttered like a guilty child. “I thought you were ignoring me.”

Viktor smiled softly, “I haven’t been able to speak for a long time,” he set the clothes out beside him. “I’m used to being the one talked over.” He ran his fingers through Yuuri’s still damp hair and down along his jaw and under his chin. “Tell me if I do it again, you don’t have to yell,” he tilted his head and smirked.

Yuuri nodded,”yeah, I will.”

“Get dressed, and I’ll call for our ride.” He slipped away, Makkachin following after him.

‘He scares me,’ Yuuri thought as he stood to change. He picked up the royal blue jacket Victor had picked out for him. ‘He’s supposed to be the Figure, and yet more and more I feel as if he really is the prince and I am just the doll.’ 

He glanced up at looked at himself in the mirror. He touched his face and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Ordinary,’ he thought. ‘Mortal,’ he looked at his hands, still aching and chapped from all his hard work the previous day. He thought of Viktor and his ageless perfection, his soft skin, his shimmering hair. ‘Not a doll, just an Artisan,’ Yuuri thought. ‘A lowly worker looking up to the sun.’ He then smiled as he slipped on the outfit. ‘But I am grateful. I am so happy to be here.’

“A car is coming,” Viktor said as he opened the closet back up. “We have to go through the house and Yuri said-” he stopped when he looked at Yuuri standing there.

“Viktor,” Yuuri looked at him concerned. “You stopped talking, is your voice ok did it stop?” He rushed towards him.

A smile spread across Viktor’s lips, “no I’m fine,” he chuckled. “I was stunned by the beauty I saw.”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed and he looked at Viktor strangely, he glanced around the room them back at him. “Me?” He pointed at himself.

“Who else is here?”

Yuuri’s lips parted and his cheeks began to burn red.

Viktor took a scarf from the wall and wrapped it effortlessly around Yuuri’s neck. “You need to wrap up, it’s cold out.” He took a step back. “You can’t be getting sick before we travel.”

“You should ask the Artisan today,” Otabek said, holding a pile of Yuri’s clothes in his arms as he scrambled to get ready.

The young prince was shredding through his closet, trying to find the right outfit and not finding anything he liked. “Ask him what?” He snarled, irritated as he stepped out of his closet, half naked.

“To teach you to become an Artisan,” Otabek replied, deadpan. “Have you forgotten what we have been discussing all along,” he stooped down and set the things he held on the bed. 

He then approached Yuri and he touched his ribs. Yuri tried to cover the slight gasp and shiver it gave him with a frown.

“You’re looking thin, have you been eating properly?” Otabek asked.

“You’re the one who feeds me!” Yuuri cupped his cheek as Otabek’s bare hand touched his bare sides. “You’re the one who should know,” he grumbled.

Otabek watched Yuri’s expression and his hand continued to gently pet his side. He reached up and placed his hand on the other side. Yuri frowned as he tried to hide the pleasure he felt being touched.

“What’re you doing now?” He grumbled, speaking into his fist.

“You’re warm,” Otabek grasped him and pulled him close. “It feels nice,” he pressed his nose and lips to Yuri’s soft hair.

“Hey,” Yuri tried to fight in protest but the best he could muster was a palm to his chest. He closed his eyes and eased into Otabek’s touch. “I need to get ready,” he grunted, already hating that he agreed to go.

Otabek kissed his ear and Yuri sighed happily. “They’ll be waiting for you.” he slipped away and Yuri stumbled forward as he did. Otabek laid out an outfit and nodded, “you should wear this. It’s cold out.”

Yuri frowned at him, cheeks flushed and heart hammering. “Yeah fine,” he scoffed.

Otabek smiled as Yuri turned his back to him to pick up the outfit Otabek had laid out for him. “I am still insistent,” he started as Yuri slid on his sweater. “Please ask Artisan Katsuki to become your teacher.”

Yuri stilled.

“At the end of the year, when he’s done with this, he’ll have the time to-”

“He won’t come back when this job is over,” Yuri snapped around to glare at Otabek. “Don’t you get that? He’s not going to want to come back to this place at the end of the tour because when that happens that means-” he unclenched and sighed, shoulders slouching. “He doesn’t have a reason to come back.”

Otabek’s dour expression remained. “I understand that but, I want you to still understand you can reach out to him.”

Yuri flipped his hair from his face and scratched along his hairline. “He’ll have better job offers after this. He won’t want to deal with me anyways.”

“So are you saying I have a shit job?” Otabek smirked.

Yuri turned at him, offended but somehow proud at the same time. “I didn’t-” he sputtered, “you are-” he frowned and stomped towards him, grasping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. He parted his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip with vicious revenge in his heart. He pulled back, releasing Otabek’s bottom lip with a pop.

Otabek was frozen for a moment, his mouth open from Yuri’s sharp kiss.

“That’s right,” Yuri sniffed with a proud nod and he finished dressing, slipping into a red coat with thick, black toggles. 

Otabek licked his lips and cleared his throat as he regained his posture. He went to the door to open it as Yuri approached. “Will that be all then?”

His sharp green eyes glared up at him, “no, but I don’t feel like you deserve another kiss from me,” he sniffed. “I’ll be late now, let me go.”

Otabek opened the door and kissed the top of Yuri’s head as he walked by. “Have fun then,” he teased as Yuri stomped down the hallway.

Yuri met Viktor and Yuuri at the door. Viktor was fretting over Yuuri’s scarf and making sure it was both snug to his neck as well as laying properly. Yuuri was smiling nervously, allowing Viktor to fret and fuss. He then saw the large shape sitting beside them. Brown and fluffy, it stood as it saw Yuri and sprinted towards him.

“Makkachin, heel!” Yuuri’s words were the last thing the prince heard before the dog tackled him to the ground.

Yuri groaned, looking up as a fat, pink tongue lapped at his face. He snarled and shoved the dog away, sitting up as Yuuri extended his hand to him. He groaned and slapped it away. 

“Are you ok?” Yuuri asked.

The prince snapped a dirty look at the dog. “What the hell is that?”

“Our new pet!” Viktor said excitedly as he came over as well. Yuri took his hand and let Viktor help him to his feet.

“Pet?” Yuri huffed and he remembered the large package that came tat morning addressed to Katsuki. “Did you order a pet?” He snapped a dirty look at Yuuri.

Yuuri gasped and shook his head, “n-no! You see, my friend Phichit he makes-”

Yuri glanced down at Makkachin again, “I see, another Figure.”

“That’s why we’re going out to shop,” Viktor explained. “We have to go and buy Makkachin some supplies for while we travel.”

“You’re shopping for a dog now?” Yuri scoffed as he walked down towards the car that came for them. “First you blow a fortune on the piggy here, now you’re going to buy some animal Figure it’s own house?”

“Just a bed and some collars and the like,” Viktor replied chipperly. He then snapped his arm out and pinched Yuri’s ear. “As for YUURI,” he still sounded happy and carefree, but something sounded vaguely threatening to his tone, “I wanted to make sure he was taken care of.”

Yuri snapped away from his pincer-like fingers and cupped his ear. “I told you never to do that again!” He snarled then slammed himself into the backseat of the car.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri as he stared at him, slightly disturbed from the top of the stairs. Makkachin raced down and jumped in, Yuri screaming at him from inside. Viktor extended his hand to Yuuri.

“Let's go,” He beckoned.

Yuuri half smiled and chuckled, he walked down and took Viktor’s hand. ‘He is terrifying,’ Yuuri thought as he looked into Viktor’s eyes. ‘But he hasn’t been able to be himself for so long. If I was silent for that long, I might be a bit vicious too.’

“What are you looking at?” Viktor tilted his head.

“Oh uh,” Yuuri chuckled, embarrassed he was caught. “Nothing uhm-” he slipped quickly into the car and Viktor followed close behind.

“Oh right,” Yuuri suddenly said as the car started up to go. “Viktor, for the play,” he started as Viktor inched in closer to him. “You never said what role you were going to play,” Yuri leaned in to heard as Yuuri tried to start a conversation. “Are you the prince again?”

Viktor smirked, something slightly mischievous about it. “Well actually no,” he answered as he watched Yuuri’s expression. “Actually, I asked for a different role this time. I’ve already played the prince, and Chris agreed with me that it would be a surprise for the audience if I were to come out in this role instead.”

“Well,” Yuri snapped, “don’t just keep baiting, tell us,” he huffed, impatient.

Viktor chuckled, “I asked to play the doll.”

“The doll?” Yuuri gasped, his image of the dashing prince had always been Viktor. It was Viktor! He couldn’t imagine anyone else who would play the role better. “Why did you decide to play the doll over the prince?”

“I said I’ve played the prince before,” Viktor said as his excited smile began to wane. “I also feel I can relate more to the doll than the prince.”

Yuuri was a little disappointed Viktor wouldn’t be his prince again, but he smiled. “I’m actually excited,” he said and Viktor’s eyes widened as he looked back to Yuuri. “You were an amazing prince, it’ll be exciting to see you be the beautiful doll.”

“So you like the idea?” Viktor bounced in his seat.

“Ugh,” Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back out the window.

Viktor looked across the way at Yuri. “What was that?” Happy but threatening tone again that made Yuuri cringe back a bit.

“You’re acting like newlyweds,” Yuri huffed as he crossed his arms tight. “It’s like drinking too sweet coffee, it’s hard to swallow.”

“Newlyweds?” Yuuri squeaked.

“Good thing we’re leaving soon, so you don’t have to put up with us then,” Viktor retorted. 

Yuri scowled at him then turned back to look out the window.

Viktor leaned back towards his Yuuri and chuckled. “Don’t worry about him,” he put his hand in Yuuri’s. “You can be comfortable with me.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were burning, but he squeezed his fingers around Viktor’s hand. He nodded gently and was glad their hands were hidden by his coat. “Do you have a script yet?” He asked, voice shaking as he willed the conversation to shift back.

“Not yet,” Viktor smiled, all but happy to answer all his questions. “Chris said that since I want to play the doll he has to make changes to the script and vamp it up. He said it should be done by the time he comes to get us. After that, we’ll begin choreography and costumes, and once that’s all polished and perfected, we travel the first day or spring.”

“I remember all the preparation, the excitement, and newness of it all,” Yuuri murmured. “Aside from the first real performance, it was always my favorite part of traveling with a circus. I’m looking forward to it again.” He glanced back up at Viktor. “Will you have any solo performances outside the play?”

“Chris wants me to. A couple of special recitals for certain cities,” he snuggled into Yuuri’s side. “He has a special guest scheduled for me when we reach the capital,” he smirked. “He’s being rather vague about it, though, so I know he’s up to something devilish.”

“Oh?” Yuuri gasped. “Is he known for that?”

“Oh of course, but I suppose that’s why I enjoy Chris so much, he’s very unpredictable,” he punctuated with a wink.


	9. The Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes early to visit Viktor and Yuuri.

Yuuri wiped his hands then closed up Viktor’s throat, letting him sit up on the table. His fingers touched around his throat for a moment before he looked up to Yuuri for a sign. His eyes wide for a moment before Yuuri smiled at him.

“Everything looks normal,” Yuuri replied as he set his tools aside. “Your checkup was a success.”

Viktor sighed with relief then held his hand up to start signing again and he chuckled. “I forget sometimes,” he murmured, a slight crackle and pop still to his voice, “I did enjoy talking to where you only could understand me,” he tucked his hair behind his ear.

“You still can,” Yuuri cleaned off his tools and set them back inside Makkachin, who was lying still in sleep mode. “If you want to keep your conversation private with me.”

Viktor nodded, standing up from the table. Yuuri turned and blushed, cupping his hand around his mouth as Viktor stood bare before him. He moved his hand to his cheek and let out a soft sigh.

“Do you think,” Viktor’s fingers glided down his shoulder and onto his arm as he extended it, “I should perhaps have a polish before we leave?” He asked, looking at Yuuri through his pale lashes.

Yuuri pressed his lips into a firm line as he looked up at Viktor, trying to not look further down than his chest. “You just had one.”

Viktor pouted slightly, “but these joints-”

“Are perfect,” Yuuri insisted. “Now look, is there something you want but aren’t willing to ask of me?” He snapped his log shut and tucked it inside Makkachin, shutting the door on his back. 

Viktor pouted at Yuuri and avoided his gaze. “You never touch me unless it’s for work, or if I do it first,” he finally said, sounding almost bitter.

Yuuri’s cheeks went bright red, “what?” he gasped, clutching at the edge of the table.

“I want you to touch me more,” Viktor snubbed. “I mean, how can you expect to know what’s going on with me if you don’t?” He flicked his hair out of his face and turned away from Yuuri.

“I don’t think-” Yuuri clammed up as Viktor shot him an icy stare. He swallowed back and inched forward, putting his hand on Viktor’s shoulder delicately. “Like this?”

“It’s a start,” Viktor grumped and walked forward, pushing Yuuri’s hand to touch his chest, his ribs.

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed bright from the tips of his ears and down his neck. His fingers twitched as he touched the marble smooth surface of Viktor’s torso. A small murmur escaped and he took a step forward, slow and hesitant. His let his fingers ripple as he pet down his side coming to rest on his hip.

Viktor smirked, closing the gap between them. He touched Yuuri’s cheek then slipped his fingers into his hair and pushed it away from his forehead. 

Yuuri looked up at him with a soft gasp, his lips parting as Viktor beamed at him.

“Ah...Viktor?” He murmured.

Viktor eased in, closing his eyes, his hand cupping the back of Yuuri’s head. His other hand resting on Yuuri’s waist as he inched in more.

“I uh…” Yuuri felt like he was going to pop. “Viktor...please…” his voice squeaked as he closed his eyes.

“Viktor!” An unfamiliar voice rang throughout the house.

Viktor gasped and Yuuri exhaled loudly from holding his breath. Viktor frowned and pulled on his robe, stepping out the door, leaving Yuuri a flustered heap in the center of the work room.

“You’re early, Christophe,” Viktor replied as he stepped out into the foyer.

Yuuri came out behind him, still catching his breath and holding tightly to his shirt. Standing before Viktor was a tall man wearing a dark red coat. His lashes were noticeably long and he carried with him a scent of expensive perfume. He held several things in his arms which he passed to Viktor before taking his coat off.

His eyes flicked up to Yuuri and he smiled, “this must be the new Artisan, correct?”

Viktor turned and smiled at Yuuri, holding his hand out towards him. “Come on out, Christophe bites, but I won’t let him.”

“Uhm,” Yuuri came forward and looked up at Christophe. “Mr. Giacometti, yes?” He extended an already shaky hand towards him. “It’s an honor to mee-” before he could finish Christophe had Yuuri pulled into a tight embrace.

“I am the one who is honored!” He then kissed both Yuuri’s cheeks, not noticing the slight scowl that appeared on Viktor’s face as he did.

“You’ve brought Viktor back into the world!” Christophe exclaimed excitedly. “I will be eternally in your debt for helping me make my dream a reality.”

“Well,” Yuuri laughed shakily as he adjusted his glasses. “Working with Viktor has always been my dream as well.”

“Then you and I are brothers,” Christophe shoved a large bottle of champagne into Yuuri’s arms. “I am early, you see, because I intend to celebrate with my dearest friend and his new partner,” Christophe tossed his coat aside and made himself at home. He found his way to the kitchen and began preparing a tray filled with various things he had brought along.

Viktor had gone to dress, leaving Yuuri standing in the kitchen watching. Christophe had already uncorked the champagne and had served himself and Yuuri from glasses in Viktor’s cabinets.

“I was worried when Viktor finally contacted me after rejecting me for so long,” Christophe said as he handed Yuuri a cracker stacked elegantly with cheese, meat, and sauces and sundried tomatoes. “And for a while, I doubted saying yes, even though it was something I have wanted since I was a young boy,” he stopped and took a drink from his glass. “But I would be a fool to give this up. It’s my final chance.”

“Final?” Yuuri asked before Christophe placed another snack into his hands.

“And when Viktor actually called me,” he clutched his chest, a few tears quivered at the tips of his long lashes, “I knew this was the right time. Viktor looks like his old self again,” he smiled at Yuuri. “Who knew all it took was a humble Artisan.”

Yuuri blushed and tipped his glass to his lips. “I’m not sure why me, though, Viktor could have had anyone.”

“You say it was your dream to work for Viktor, and yet you still doubt?” Christophe chuckled, “I see, there is still some carving to do before we reach the polished marble,” he frowned when he finished his glass so he poured himself some more.

“My family worked with the Nikiforov’s closely, I knew Viktor a long time ago. He’s what made me want to continue to work in Circuses. I took over from my father not too long ago, this is what I have been working towards.”

“I became an Artisan after seeing Viktor perform,” Yuuri admitted. “I wanted to work with such beautiful creatures like him,” he blushed some, his whole body feeling warm. “The world is so beautiful when Figures are in it...when Viktor is in it...he’s been gone too long.”

Christophe smiled softly at Yuuri then glanced up, seeing Viktor watching intently from the doorway. He smirked and inched closer to Yuuri. “You really admire Viktor.”

Yuuri nodded, “he’s amazing, he’s indescribable,” he murmured as Christophe took his hand and filled his glass back to full. “I feel like a waste of his time being here,” he tilted his glass up, draining most of it.

Christophe tilted his head, “certainly not! Didn’t you bring back his voice? Isn’t the whole reason he wants to perform because he found a partner he wants to be with.”

“Viktor wants,” Yuuri repeated and he laughed. “Viktor is the most beautiful creature in the world and I’m just a little piggy!”

Christophe chuckled, “oh come now. Don’t be hard on yourself. Viktor chose you, he told me all about it.”

“Told you?” Yuuri looked up at him.

Christophe nodded, “he told me all about how he met you, how you were kind to him, how you made him feel important and warm again.”

“Warm?”

Viktor finally stepped into the kitchen and took Yuuri’s glass away from him and fashioned a small sandwich from Christophe’s offerings. “Yuuri, you need to eat more before you drink more.” He placed the food into Yuuri’s hands and pushed him out the door. He then turned and snapped a look at Christophe.

 

“Viktor,” Christophe suppressed his giggle.

“You’re just lucky I think he’s cute when he’s drunk,” he murmured, holding the glass up for a moment before setting it aside.

Christophe sighed and leaned back against the sink. “Not what I would’ve assumed in terms of a personal Artisan, but I can see where the charm is,” he smirked.

Viktor sighed and shrugged, “aside from that, it’s good to see you.”

“The circus keeps me busy,” Christophe chuckled. “I usually only get a month to recuperate, and even then I’m working from home planning out how to beginning planning the preparations of the planning for next season,” he folded his arms across his chest and his shoulders slouched noticeably. “When my father took over the Nikiforov Circus we couldn’t afford to care for the troupe that was already there. We lost you in the process. Now,” he looked up at Viktor, small tears at the corners of his eyes, “now you’re coming home, Viktor.”

“One final performance before the curtain drops,” Viktor laughed then downcast his eyes in silence. “It’s been so long,” he murmured. “I’ve longed to dance under the big top again, but I wonder if I have lost my touch,” he held his hand out before his face. “My gold doesn’t gleam like it used to.”

Christophe nudged his head towards the door. “Isn’t that why the little one is here?” He asked. “Didn’t you bring him just because he made you feel the fire inside?”

Viktor lowered his hand, “indeed I did,” he replied with a soft smile on his lips. “Even if that is so,” he murmured, tucking his hair behind his ear, “I still have my fears.”

“Speaking of,” Christophe reached out and ran his fingers through Viktor’s short hair, “what the hell made you cut your hair.”

Viktor just smirked, “can’t I just do something without having a motive behind it?”

“Everyone but you,” Christophe winked.

Viktor sighed, shoulders slouching. “You say you came early to celebrate,” he picked up the tray of snacks. “We just got finished with a check up, so Yuuri hasn’t eaten all day.”

Christophe tapped at his throat, “and this is…”

“Working wonderfully,” Viktor beamed. “Yuuri spent an entire day working himself to the bone for me,” they walked into the living room where Yuuri was stretched out over the back of the sofa in a provocative pose, his shirt pulled up passed his nipples and his pants tossed up on a now eschew painting. There was a new bottle of champagne clutched in his fist.

Christophe snapped his fingers, “now, I see it.”

Viktor shoved the tray into his hands and went over to Yuuri who looked up at him, his glasses pushed back his hair. “Yuuri!” He half scolded, half soothed as he tried to pry the half finished bottle from his fist.

“Viktor!” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and pressed his hips to Viktor’s stomach as he set on his knees. “I found another bottle!” He sang for him as he rolled his hips. “It had my name on it,” he purred close to Viktor’s neck.

Viktor shot a nasty look at Chris who was trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

Yuuri’s fingers tickled up Viktor’s neck. “Let me finish what I wanted in the work room.”

“Ah-” Viktor gasped as his lips parted, his engine whirring loudly.

“I didn’t quite expect a show,” Chris remarked and Yuuri peered at him over Viktor’s shoulder.

The moment of distraction allowed Viktor to sit Yuuri down and cover him with a blanket and shove more food at him.

“I like this cheese,” Yuuri murmured as he put it in his mouth.

Viktor grasped his chest as his engine whirred down to a low purr again and Chris elbowed him in the back.

Viktor turned and glared at him then smirked. “He did something a bit similar when he first arrived here,” he replied. “He won't remember but-” he turned and looked back at Yuuri and a tranquil smile spread across his face, his blue eyes showing more than just cogs and gears behind them.

Chris smirked and he reached up, pinching Viktor’s cheek. “Have you picked yourself up a little lush, Viktor?” He chuckled.

Viktor squinted his eyes at him as Chris smooshed and pinched his cheek. “It only happened once and he doesn't drink.”

“What happened then?” He asked as he pulled his hand back to retrieve his glass.

Viktor waved him from the room, Yuuri falling asleep on the sofa, as comfy as he could be. Viktor led Chris upstairs and into his room. Chris sat in one of the large overstuffed chairs and sighed. Viktor went to his desk and pulled out a drawer, on top was the blue journal that he touched lovingly before he pulled out the leather bound volume beneath it. He then walked over and handed it to Chris. 

“This belongs to you.” 

Chris beamed. “I gave this to you back when my father took over the circus!”

“All your routines and dreams, I took it for myself when you weren't around,” Viktor winked.

“I thought I had thrown it out or something,” Chris pet the cover and cracked it open. 

“I thought now would be the best time to use this,” Viktor replied as he pointed at the pages. “Make this season the best the world has ever seen! Give them a reason to both fear and admire the Giacometti circus.”

“You've kept it all these years,” Chris murmured, near tears. His voice choked painfully as he went through the pages. He noticed notes and drawings in the margins, addendum and added charms written in a script much finer than his own. 

“Did you write in this?”  
“Just small things,” Viktor sat on the arm of the chair beside Chris and looked over the book with him. “Sometimes this was all I had. Trapped in that palace,” he murmured more sad than bitter. “I looked at your plans and I reminded myself who I was, what as I capable of.”

Chris glanced up at him. “And you are certain you wish to play the doll? Your prince is the most famous in the world.”

Viktor smirked again, “I want to do this. I want to bring life into the doll because they deserve a life.”

Chris eyed him knowingly, his brow arching as a sly smile perked the corners of his mouth. “Something to do with you little pet?”

He chuckled and leaned back, “Yuuri is my partner,” he replied, “but yes,” he smiled warmly. “I want to show Yuuri how he has saved me and I want that to be the memory he keeps inside his heart.” He slipped his fingers over his chest, feeling the warming rumble of his engine.

He eyed Viktor, a question forming on his lips but he wouldn't ever ask it. He then looked down and saw Makkachin come into the room and plop down at his feet. 

“What sweet creature,” he stretched out his hand and rubbed under its chin. He then stared for a moment, lips pursuing. “It's a figure.”

“Yuuri’s friend made him for us,” Viktor knelt down on the floor and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hmm,” Chris thought for a moment. “I've been meaning to find an Artisan to lead my animals, does Yuuri’s friend specialize in animal figures?”

Viktor nodded, “he and Yuuri worked together in many circuses before. He said that Phichit’s penchant is for building custom animal figures.”

Chris nodded and rubbed his chin. “Once he wakes up, perhaps I could question him about it.”

Viktor glanced to the door as if listening for Yuuri downstairs.

“What happened last time?” Chris asked and Viktor turned his attention back to him. “When he was drunk I mean.”

Viktor pressed his face into Makkachin’s soft fur.

“Oh?” Chris chuckled. “Now you have to tell me acting such a way!”

Viktor peeked up over Makkachin’s head. “He doesn't even know what happened,” his voice muffled against curly, fluffy fur. “He was enjoying dinner, and I kept serving him wine. He was enjoying it, and before I knew it he was...dancing.” He lifted his head, a dreamy, nostalgic smile stretching his cheeks. He sighed and cupped his cheek with one hand, and laid the other across his chest.

Chris tilted his head. “Dancing?”

Viktor giggled, “I haven’t seen anyone dance like that since well,” he glanced up at Chris, “you, back when you used to practice with me.”

Chris snorted and he let out a rolling laugh, "that kind of dancing then! Well! I would never have guessed for the little one.”

“I was shocked too,” his soft smile conveyed more joy than he meant to show. “He then wrapped his arms around me as I attempted to clean up and he held me so tight, I thought my engine was going to overheat.” He rubbed Makkachin’s back. “He had never embraced me before and it felt so nice to be touched again so I hugged him back and then well…” his fingers gently brushed against his lips and his pale lashes fluttered low.

Chris watched, captivated by Viktor’s body language.

“I’ve been kissed but...never really kissed,” Viktor murmured. “It was that moment when Yuuri’s lips touched mine I knew that I simply had to play the doll. Because it was then I truly understand how they felt, how they saw the world and the person before them,” he let out a chuckle and for a moment Chris could have sworn Viktor had tears in his eyes, but that would be impossible.

“Yuuri is my prince,” Viktor admitted with a hushed voice, “and that is what I want to show him in this performance.”

“I can’t say I am not jealous,” Chris chuckled, “but I can say I haven’t felt this excited for a season in a very long time,” he clenched his fist and grinned. “I’m going to make this the most elaborate and beautiful show the world has seen. I will make the world regret forgetting the beauty of Viktor Nikiforov.”

Viktor smiled to Makkachin then nodded to Chris. “I want to shine on your stage Chris, no other stage will do for me.”

 

The night wound on and Chris went to sleep in the guest room. Viktor went down and found Yuuri still asleep on the sofa. Viktor knelt down by the sofa and rested his cheek on Yuuri’s arm, watching him sleep so soundly he doubted the world ending would wake him.

He reached up and took Yuuri’s glasses from around his forehead and folded them closed. He then glanced back down at Yuuri’s face and his lips parted. He really was lovely when he slept, like a cursed prince in a fairytale. 

He knelt back down and inched closer towards him, his lips gently kissing the corner of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Mnh,” Yuuri moaned softly and his hand groped beside him for his glasses. “Viktor…” his voice murmured pathetically. 

“I’m here,” Viktor grasped his hand and held it.

“Am I still dreaming?” Yuuri looked up at him with bleary eyes. 

“What were you dreaming?” Viktor’s voice was soft and charming.

Yuuri eased back into the sofa and murmured peacefully, “you gave me something gold and I was crying,” he blinked slowly, “but you told me I could wish for anything with it.”

“What did you wish for?”

Yuuri was snored softly, then twitched back awake, dozing again before grunted out a sigh. “I wished you would stay by my side forever,” he murmured. “That you were…”

“Did you wish come true?”

“Did it?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor again. “You’re here...right?”

Viktor dipped his head down and kissed Yuuri, feeling him slightly sink at first, nearly asleep again. His lips parted, though, and he lifted his head to meet Viktor as he tried to pull away. Viktor pressed closer, taking Yuuri’s hand and making him hold his waist. Yuuri’s tongue darted across Viktor’s lips for a moment before he pressed back. His hand moved up to Viktor’s chest, feeling his engine rumble and purr, warming his palm pleasantly.

Viktor forced himself back and he licked at his lip. He tried to calm himself, Yuuri was half asleep after all. He probably thought he was still dreaming. 

Yuuri sat up and looked to Viktor, squinting. “Why’d you pull away?”

Viktor pouted slightly and he sat himself in Yuuri’s lap, putting his arms around him and pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s. “I want to kiss you when you’ll remember.”

“Mnh,” Yuuri nuzzled against Viktor’s headbutt. 

“You should go to bed,” Viktor sighed, resigning himself to this fate. “You’ll hurt your back on the sofa.”

“I’m awake now,” Yuuri replied. “I slept through Chris’s visit.”

Viktor flinched, “are you...awake?”

“I’m still a little drunk but yeah,” he chuckled. “Did I do anything embarrassing?”

Viktor was still flustered, “when did you wake up?” He snapped.

Yuuri squinted through darkness and blurry vision. Viktor’s blue eyes small glowing orbs in the dark, faint and soft like glowbugs. “When you kissed me.”

Viktor clutched at his chest, “so that kiss was really you? You weren’t thinking it was a dream?”

“Where are my glasses?” Yuuri murmured and tried feeling around for them.

“You weren’t nervous so I assumed-”

Yuuri found his glasses and slipped them on, sighing with relief. It was still hard to see, but his eyes hurt less to do so. “Viktor,” he said, breaking through his ramblings. “I’m sorry I don’t always reciprocate...I’m not used to such affection,” he admitted. “But I really want it, when you touch me and when you smile...so...I’ll try harder to make you smile. Because we’ll be together for a long time, and I can’t always be afraid.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered and he wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed him again. His fingers tangling in Yuuri’s dark hair and eschewing his glasses.

Yuuri chuckled as Viktor kissed him, but met his eager kiss with a soft one.

Viktor pulled back and sighed dreamily. “I should make you some coffee,” he pushed his finger against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri was glad for the darkness, hoping Viktor couldn’t see how red his face was. He nodded against Viktor’s finger and released him from his arms, letting him stand. Viktor waved his hand and the lights came on a dim candlelight glow.

Yuuri stood up and followed Viktor to the kitchen. His knees felt weak, and his heart was hammering. He had never kissed anyone before, and he hoped Viktor hadn’t noticed. He wondered if he had done it right at all. His lips still felt warm and tingly from their kiss. He wanted more, to hold Viktor again and feel him pressed against his chest. His knees wobbled as he walked and he pressed his hand to the wall to catch himself. “S-so, what did you and Chris talk about?”

Viktor bit back a smile, enjoying the small tremor to Yuuri’s voice. “This and that,” he replied as he ground some beans, the sound of them grinding a pleasant rough hum. “We talked routines and a few other expectations from one another. He took quite an interested in Makkachin as well.”

“He did?” Yuuri asked, his eyes going wide.

Viktor nodded then took the grounds and placed them into the press. “He asked about Phichit, he said he needs a new Artisan tamer for his animals.”

Yuuri gasped,”that’s a dream for Phichit!” His eyes lit up with excitement. 

Viktor smirked, “I bet you’d enjoy working with him again.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri blushed some. “Also, I owe Phichit so much...if I could help him like this, I’d finally be able to pay him back for it all.”

“Well Chris was extremely impressed with his work with Makkachin, I think if he could talk to Phichit it would be a sure thing,” He then poured hot water into the press and watched as the coffee brewed. He poured from the carafe and served Yuuri his coffee.

“To our journey,” he beamed.

Yuuri took the cup and held it up, “to our new lives.”


	10. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor asks Prince Yuri an important question.

Once upon a time, there was a prince who locked himself in his palace. He rarely left his study, and when he did it was as if a ghost were wondering the halls of the castle. The whole kingdom worried, and rumors spread of what could have happened to the once vibrant and world-bound prince.

One day a wizard came to the palace and met with the prince. He spent hours shut inside the study with the prince, watching him and speaking with him, even reading him stories from his ancient land. When he finally emerged he revealed what was wrong with the beloved prince.

‘His heart is missing,’ he announced to those who loved the prince most. ‘A year ago he lost it, and if it is not returned by the year’s end, I fear for his life.’

‘What is it we must do?’ a knight asked. ‘Was it stolen from him?’

‘Was it a witch?’ Another asked.

‘Is it a curse?’ One more inquired.

The wizard shook his wear head and he sighed, ‘it wouldn’t be lost them if those were the cases. His heart is simply lost,’ he clutched his hand over his chest.

‘Then what must we do?’ the knight asked, clenching his fist. ‘How do we even begin searching for it?’

‘I can help,’ the wizard started but was cut off by the knight.

‘How do we know you did not enchant him?’ He asked as he moved closer. ‘What if you have been the one to do this for him and are now working your fingers into the rest of us? If that is the case, please take me in his place!’

The wizard smiled, expecting this, ‘true, you do not know me or my intentions. I can only promise I mean well to your prince and to your kingdom,’ he then offered a glass globe to the knight. ‘I can tell you love the prince most, you hold a piece of his heart within you, so you will be the most adept to find what is missing.’

The knight took the globe and it began swirling with warm colors, soft and gentle, inside he felt as if he could sense the prince. 

‘That will help you detect where the prince’s heart lies,’ the wizard tucked his arms away again. ‘It is as much as I can provide. You must do the rest.’

The knight agreed and took the wizard’s blessing, setting out on a journey to find the prince’s heart, wherever it lay. A year seemed like such a long time before, but now it’s felt like a giant clock was staring down at him, mocking him with it’s ticking hands. The passage of time had once not felt like anything, now it felt so heavy.

Chris adjusted his glasses and handed Yuuri the thick calendar, “that’s everything,” he replied. “We’ll start with planning our route, meanwhile we will start costume designing. As that moves along Viktor and I will start to choreograph the routines for the main stage. Costumes will become perfected and eventually crafted. Makeup will then begin design based off the costumes. Rehearsals will start. WE’ll set up pre-sales for tickets. We’ll then start programming the smaller stages as well as the sideshows. They usually take care of themselves so I don’t have to worry so much about them.”

“You have several guest appearances on certain stops,” Viktor replied as he sat close to Yuuri, looking over the calendar with him.

Chris chuckled, his eyes never moving away from the desktop. “Those are requests that have been sent to me,” he shuffled through a stack of papers. “Performers who wish to share the stage even for a moment with you.” He handed Viktor a handful of posters. “You can pick which ones you want, but could I make a suggestion?”

“Certainly,” Viktor smiled softly as he shuffled through the stack.

“There’s this young fellow who has become quite popular and his performances have sold out the last few times,” he held up the poster in his hand. A handsome young man posing dramatically on the front.

“JJ Style?” Yuuri murmured as he read over the font.

Chris chuckled and turned the poster to himself. “He challenges popular Figures,” he replied with an entertained smirk. “Says he can outperform them in any field,” he glanced to Viktor. “Imagine that the boy who outperforms Figures battling against the most famous Figure in the world.”

Viktor chuckled, “he’s just a young boy, of course, he has that sort of vigor and stamina to prove,” he held his hand out and took the poster from Chris. “And you think I should take him on?” He handed the poster to Yuuri.

“From a business aspect the circus would make a shit ton of money,” he laughed. “Also, curiosity begs me to see such a feat.”

“Is he a good performer?” Yuuri looked up at Chris. “He must have won quite a bit of his challenges if his performances are so popular.”

“He hasn’t lost,” Chris replied. “In the three years he’s been doing this, he has won all of his challenges.”

“Whoa!” Yuuri gasped.

Viktor chuckled, “oh my, the odds are against me.”

“I think you could take him,” Chris replied, folding his hands under his chin. “I’ve seen him perform, and while he does have amazing skill, it’s still nothing compared to you.”

Viktor glanced at Yuuri going over the poster. “What do you think?”

Yuuri looked into Viktor’s eyes, his cheeks going pink. “Well,” he laid the poster in his lap. “For me, I find it hard anyone could dance as beautifully as you, Viktor.”

Viktor touched his hand over his chest then nodded to Chris. “I’ll take the boy’s challenge. What could is possibly hurt?”

“Wonderful,” Chris took a pen and jotted it down. “If you need footage of the other acts we can go over those later,” he replied. “I already have some costume designs if you’d like to go over those as well.”

Yuuri opened up a folded paper in the calendar, pulling out a map with their route marked in red along it. “So, we will be coming back through here,” he murmured.

“It’s on our halfway point,” Chris replied. “Do you have any places you’d like to plan a stop, Yuuri?” he asked.

“Why not your hometown?” Viktor suggested. “The circus grounds there were quite beautiful when we stopped there before.”

“It’s such a small place, though!” Yuuri argued, his cheeks blossoming red.

“Sometimes spots like that bring in a lot of customer interest. Even people who never go anywhere will go out for such an event,” Chris murmured as he checked over his own map. “And it’s along the route anyways. It would just be a phone call to set it up.”

“Yeah but uh-” Yuuri stopped when Viktor put his hand over his. 

“Don’t you want your family to see it?” He murmured quietly. “Your dream come true.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched as he looked into Viktor’s face, he squeezed his hand around Viktor’s smooth fingers and he smiled in defeat. “I suppose it would be nice to visit home,” he replied. “And we haven’t had such a big circus since I was little.”

“Then I’ll set up a consultation,” Chris murmured as he continued writing. “I should have our stops planned out and arranged by the time we leave to the home rink.” He then gasped and looked to Yuuri. “Oh right, your friend Phichit!”

“He said he can come to the home rink for his interview,” Yuuri replied. 

“Interview?” Chris chuckled. “I’m hiring him on the spot. Your word and his work I’ve seen already is enough for me.”

“Really?” Yuuri beamed.

Viktor’s eyes focused on Yuuri’s expression, his pure excitement. 

Chris nodded and folded his hands under his chin, “your word is gold to me, Yuuri,” he answered. “After your hard work, any glowing review from you is worth its weight.”

Yuuri blushed and looked down at the planner in his hands. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

Viktor put his hands through Yuuri’s hair and when he looked up to him, Viktor beamed encouragingly.

“My only concern right now is finding a proper prince,” Chris sighed. “Viktor requesting to play the doll has really thrown me for a loop.”

“What performers do you have?” Viktor asked, glancing away from Yuuri for only a moment.

Chris looked stern for a moment, his brow furrowing as he gazed into his journal. He then looked back up and put on a rather tacit smile. “It’s not who I have, it’s who I have that can match your stage presence, Viktor. I need a prince who will draw as much attention as you, someone to balance you.”

Viktor’s smirk then was a little smug. “Do you still have Georgi?”

Chris busted out laughing so hard his glasses tilted. “Georgi?” He held his stomach. “What on earth makes you bring him up?”

“When you first got him you had such high hopes,” Viktor replied. “He was a rather...odd Figure, but you had once told me you had hoped to turn him into a prized performer.”

Chris sighed, leaning back and taking off his spectacles. “Georgi was so customized and upgraded, he takes up all my time if I make him a lead. His style is so far left field of yours. You’ll clash.”

“Hmm,” Viktor glanced back down. He then reached out and touched Yuuri’s knee, “why don’t you go make some tea for you and Chris?” He suggested, “and check on a message from Phichit.”

Yuuri looked suspicious for a moment, but he was glad to get up for a spell. He felt he didn’t belong in this discussion anyways, he was just an Artisan after all. “Sure,” he stood and turned to Chris. “Anything else?”

“No,” he shook his head, “the tea is fine,” He leaned back in his chair. 

As Yuuri left, Viktor stood and went to the desk, “I have a rather strange suggestion,” he said with a sinister smirk that made Chris rise up in his seat.

“Go on,” Chris waited with baited breath.

Viktor motioned to the window and to the mansion outside it. “What would you say if I said I knew a rather talented dancer.”

Chris arched his brow as he looked back at Viktor from the window. “I was curious before, but please Viktor, tell me this dread I am feeling is all in my head.”

“I’ve been training with the little prince since they brought me here,” Viktor replied as he sat on the corner of the desk. “He’s skilled, and I don’t know about you, but wouldn’t the world love to see a prince dance on the ice as well…” he chuckled, “a prince?”

Chris tilted his head, “you chased your paramour out of here for that?”

Viktor looked down, his eyes going from plot to morose. “I want the two of them to get close,” he admitted. “Become friends...confidants,” he chuckled sadly. “I think they’ll need each other.”

Chris looked up at Viktor and grasped his hand, squeezing as his eyes turned sympathetic. “You haven’t told Yuuri have you?”

“What’s to tell?” Viktor chuckled. “I want to see him happy now. Call me selfish, but I do not want to see him cry. I don’t think I could take the knowledge of how I’d hurt him.”

Chris sighed, “that old king is a damn fool,” he growled. “He’s wasting a national treasure.”

Viktor laughed, “I doubt I’m that anymore.”

“Well, if I have anything to do with it, this performance of yours may save you yet,” Chris grunted as he stood up from his seat.

Viktor glanced back at him as he looked intently out the window. “Will you consider the idea?”

“Only if your little prince will,” Chris laughed. “To be honest, I don’t know how you will ever talk him into it. Let alone his grandfather.”

Viktor smirked again, “I have my ways, just wait.”

“As always,” Chris walked away from the desk, “you are a creature of surprising gifts.”  
Viktor stood up himself and went to the door, “I should go help Yuuri,” he replied. “I’ll be right back.”

“You can live without him for five minutes, right?” Chris said, teasing.

Viktor turned back to him as he cracked open the door. “You know,” he murmured softly, “I honestly don’t think I can.” He then left as Chris’s jovial expression changed to surprise and then a roll of the eyes

Viktor went into the kitchen and saw Yuuri standing over the sink. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Viktor?” Yuuri gasped, glancing over his shoulder.

Viktor squeezed gently and smiled against his shoulder.

“I can get this on my own,” Yuuri felt his heart began to hammer wildly. “You can go back and finish talking with Chris.”

“Small break,” Viktor murmured then rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. His hand slid up from around Yuuri’s stomach and then rested over his chest, feeling his heart ramming against his ribs. “I love this feeling,” he murmured.

Yuuri swallowed, putting his hand over Viktor’s. His fingers were damp and cold. “Did you figure anything out while I was gone?”

Viktor nuzzled his cheek to Yuuri’s neck then released him, spinning him around to face him. “I had a small idea,” he kissed Yuuri’s knuckles, hoping his affection was returned.

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, sliding his fingers along Viktor’s cheek and through his hair. “What sort?”

Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes, fluttering and then lowering his eyelashes, an invite for Yuuri to move closer. His hands slipped around Yuuri’s waist. “Unorthodox, but perhaps very rewarding.”

Yuuri blushed, wanting very much to lean in and kiss Viktor. His throat was tight, but the need was strong. He inched in slowly, pressing hesitantly to Viktor’s chest. His hand cupped the back of his head, bringing him down close enough he kissed him.

Viktor bit back his excitement as not to frighten Yuuri away. Yuuri smelled so good, and his skin was so soft and warm against him. He eagerly dove in for another kiss, pressing Yuuri against the sink. Yuuri moaned as Viktor parted his lips, his tongue licking over Yuuri’s mouth.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined as he tried to catch his breath.

He pulled back momentarily and looked over Yuuri’s expression. His eyes were lidded, lips puffy and red, his cheeks warm and flushed. This was something Viktor hadn’t seen on Yuuri’s face before, and he quite liked it.

“Mnh,” Yuuri swallowed, “you’re going to drive me crazy if you keep doing that,” he ducked his head to avoid another kiss, just in case. He butted his forehead to Viktor’s shoulder. “You’ve got to let me get used to...well...you.”

Viktor chuckled and rubbed Yuuri’s back, “did I go to fast for you?”

Yuuri huffed, clutching at Viktor’s shirt. 

“Perhaps we should go to the bedroom then and allow ourselves to play freely?” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri’s yelp was covered by the scream of the kettle on the stove.

Viktor giggled as he moved away and turned off the stove, removing the kettle and pouring the steaming water into the teapot. Yuuri heaved for a moment and watched Viktor’s back and he smeared his hands over his face.

“I want to ask Yuri to play the prince,” Viktor replied as he set the cups on the tray. He looked at Yuuri, “do you think he’d accept?”

Yuuri’s hands dropped to his sides, “ah-”

Viktor smirked at him, “did I change the subject too fast?”

“I just-” Yuuri took off his glasses, convinced they were steaming. “It’s not what I expected you to request.”

“Aside from him being trained by me, as well as being an excellent dancer, I have my own reasons. I just want to hear your opinion,” he handed the tray to Yuuri and took his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt before placing them back on his face.

“Yeah but,” the cups rattled as he steadied the tray, “why?”

Viktor eyed him seriously, “keep talking like that and I will take you to the bedroom,” his tone as dark as his stare. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri gulped.

“Get it through your head,” Viktor pushed Yuuri’s hair away from his forehead and kissed him there, a calming effect taking Yuuri over. “I want your opinion, I trust it.”

Yuuri blinked as his nerves calmed again. “If you think it’s the right thing to do,” he murmured. “Then I want to support you.”

“Thank god you’re holding that tray or I’d shove you to the floor right now,” Viktor winked as he led the way back to his room.

The tray nearly slipped from Yuuri’s grip as the image came into his head. He quickly caught himself and followed close behind Viktor.

 

The phone rang and Yuri looked up from his desk as Yakov answered the phone. After a few words, he handed the phone over to him. 

“It’s Viktor for you,” he replied then turned back to the lesson he was writing down on the board.

Yuri tucked his hair behind his ear as he raised the phone up. “What is it?” He asked and looked at his journal, more doodles than notes written inside.

“Hello, Yuri!” Viktor sang, “I have a little question I’d like to ask.”

“Then spit it out,” Yuri looked up to the doorway, seeing Otabek standing there, a soft smile spread across his lips when he saw him.

“I’d prefer if you came over to ask it, it could require some discussion,” Viktor replied.

Yuri looked back to the board, “I’ll be there in a few,” he hung up the phone and stood up, strutting towards Otabek who looked surprised.

“And where do you think you are going?” Yakov snapped.

“Viktor asked me over,” he replied, trying to hide his grasping hand at Otabek’s. “He said it was important and he had to see me now.” He started to tug at Otabek’s arm.

“You get back here! You can go see him after the less- get back! Yuri!” He snarled as Yuri pulled Otabek down the hall. When he was sure they were out of sight he pulled Otabek into an empty room. He pulled at his neck and planted a desperate kiss on his lips.

“Was Viktor just a story to do this?” Otabek asked, deadpanned.

Yuri licked his lips and shook his head, “I do have to go see Viktor, but when you appeared it was a perfect chance,” he kissed Otabek’s neck and began unbuttoning his vest.

Otabek cleared his throat and pushed Yuri’s hands away, “you should go see Viktor and see what he wants.”

“It can’t be all that important,” Yuri huffed, growing aggravated the more Otabek pushed away. He grasped Otabek’s wrists and held them firm at his side. “I haven’t seen you alone in the past few days!”

Otabek sighed, managing to free a hand and he cupped Yuri’s cheek, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip and a soft smile crossed his face. His dark eyes went soft and he nodded. “It’s been busy lately, what with the preparations for Viktor,” he watched as Yuri’s eyelashes fluttered and his breath hitched. “Your grandfather has needed me quite a bit for my own preparations.”

Yuri pouted, “you’re mine remember?” He groused as he inched in closer, untucking Otabek’s shirt and slipping his hands up his shirt. “I’m what matters most to you!”

“Such a scary face,” Otabek dipped his head down and kissed him, pressing close and grasping him. His hands grasping at his back as Yuri’s hands clawed up his chest. His lips parted and bit Yuri’s lip, tugging before pulling back to admire his softened expression.

Yuri pouted and pulled back, grasping Otabek’s hand firmly in his. “Is it selfish of me if I don’t want you revealed?”

Otabek chuckled, “no, I’d say that’s very you.”

Yuri tugged Otabek’s shirt back down after having pawed at him greedily before. “You’re not going to have any time for me once Grandpa introduces you,” he murmured sadly. “You were supposed to be my companion...but you’ll end up being just like Viktor eventually.”

Otabek cupped Yuri’s cheek and made him look up at him again. His usually sharp and cold eyes were soft and warm, a copper glow coming to the dark glass of his eyes. “I’ll always make time for you, you just have to learn to be patient with me.”

“It’s not you I have to worry about,” he groused. 

Otabek kissed him again, soft and reassuring. Yuri stood on his tiptoes to angle himself better. He then pulled away after a long, lingering moment and he huffed.

“You should go see Viktor, I’ll come to your room tonight to make up for lost time,” Otabek replied, smoothing his hand over Yuri’s hair.

Yuri grumbled incoherently but agreed nonetheless. He and Otabek left the room and went their separate ways. Otabek returning to his duties while Yuri dashed out into the snow, running down the cobblestone path to Viktor cottage where he entered without knocking.

He heard laughter from upstairs and he made his way there, peering into Viktor’s study where he sat with Yuuri and the man who had arrived the other day.

“Oh, Yuri!” Viktor stood up and greeted him, dragging him into the room and making him sit down in an overstuffed leather armchair. “So glad you came,” he began pouring Yuri a cup of tea.

“Yeah well, you asked,” Yuri grumbled as he looked from Yuri to the new guy who was sitting behind Viktor’s desk. His eyes were focused on Yuri, studying him like one would a piece of modern art.

He glared at him as Viktor handed him a cup of tea. “Now don’t waste my time,” Yuri huffed as he saw Viktor had fixed his tea just the way he liked. “What is it you want?”

“We’re planning out the upcoming tour Viktor is going on,” Chris started, “and we are trying to figure out some casting.”

Yuri furrowed his brow, “I don’t care about it,” he rolled his eyes. “Why are you even coming to me with such a thing? Your tour doesn’t even concern me.”

“That’s the thing we want to ask,” Chris replied. “Actually, perhaps I should let Viktor explain.”

Yuri’s eyes cut to Viktor, sharp like glass.

“We’re doing a revision of the old fairy tale the-”

“The Doll and the Prince?” Yuri scoffed, his eyes directed at Yuuri for a moment. “Yeah, I kind of figured, considering you wouldn’t shut up about it,” he scoffed as he took a sip of tea.

“Good! Then if you’re so wise on the subject, you’ll know I want to ask you to play the prince.”

Yuri spewed out his tea, “you want me to what?” He snapped.

Viktor just smiled as Yuuri and Chris stared, almost afraid to move too suddenly. “Will you play the prince to my doll?”

Yuri’s eyes darted around, looking for someone to agree with him that this was an absurd situation. “Why the hell me?” He growled when he could find no escape.

“Hmm,” Viktor sighed thoughtfully, “because I believe you have the potential to dance as my equal.”

Yuri’s jaw dropped and the expression to his eyes changed, the sharp glass melted into crystal waters. He then smashed his mouth shut and shook his head. “That still doesn’t explain this ridiculous idea! Of course, I can dance with you!”

“Then you’ll do it?” Viktor beamed.

Yuri’s hands raised up like claws. “I didn’t say that!”

“But you said you could dance with me,” Viktor tried to lead him around in a maze.

“Yes but that doesn’t mean I’ll do it on tour with you,” Yuri barked back.

“Yuri,” Yuuri’s voice rose up over their strange arguing. “What Viktor is trying to say is...he wants you to join the troupe to dance this season because…” he looked around nervously, “well, Viktor only trusts you to match his performance. He’s playing such an opposing role and...it’ll be hard to find a prince to match. He wants you because he believes you’re the only one who has a chance to steal his spotlight when needed.”

Yuri’s eyes were wide on Yuuri as he spoke, his mouth hanging open again in a small circle. He then turned to Viktor who nodded in agreement. 

“I just,” Yuri stood up and held his head. “I just can’t dance in a circus! That’s absolute-”

“Don’t you want to do something outside your prince title?” Chris suddenly spoke up. “Don’t you want something, perhaps, you could brag over or look back on?”

“Whu-what?” Yuri turned back towards him.

“Not many princes are asked to participate in such things, most people wouldn’t dare try. But just think about how many royals go out of their way to see these performances? How many ask for special showings. When you go and see such shows, aren’t you on some level jealous of the performers and their spotlight?”

Yuri’s eyes darted about. “Well, I...uh…”

“Imagine for a moment, how envious people would be as you dance upon the stage with Viktor Nikiforov, the most famous Figure in recent history, matching his movements and beauty. Imagine the hearts you would sway, the relations you would conjure. Just think for a moment of all the people wanting to stand in your spotlight for even just a moment,” Chris smirked, reeling in the slowly floundering fish. “You wouldn’t be just Prince Yuri Plisetsky, oh far from, you’d be a royal among royals.”

Yuri’s cheeks were flushed and there was a fire behind his eyes. He turned away quickly, “is that all you wanted to ask then?” There was a tremor of excitement in his voice. “I’ll ask Grandpa and Yakov what they think of this whole...thing,” he glanced over his shoulder at them. “So don’t get your hopes up.” He strode away, the three of them holding their breath until the door shut on his way out.

“We got him,” Chris laughed.

Viktor clapped his hands, “wow, Chris!” He cheered, “The way you lured him like that was absolutely expert.”

Chris winked, “let’s just say he isn’t the first prince I’ve had to seduce my way.”

“Do you think his grandfather will agree?” Yuuri asked nervously.

“If not, I’m sure Chris has seduced a king or two in his day as well,” Viktor laughed as he put his arms around Yuuri.

“Three,” Chris remarked as he stood up. “I’m tired of tea, I’m going to go make a batch of celebratory sangria.

“It’s far too early for that! Just make yourself a cup of wine!” Viktor scolded after him.

Yuuri sighed in relief and Viktor turned his attentions back to him. “Something the matter?” Viktor asked as he put his hand on Yuuri’s knee.

“No, I just think I’m a little tired,” Yuuri smiled up at him. “It’s been so stressful and busy for me lately, and now it’s starting to feel like the air is bursting with excitement.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, “like I said, we can excuse ourselves and go play in the bedroom for a little while.”

“Viktor! Stop!” Yuuri clapped his hands over his face.

Viktor giggled and kissed Yuuri’s ear, tucking a loose lock behind it. “I’ll make sure you have an early bedtime today,” he replied, managing to slowly pull his hands away from his face. “I’ll tuck you in and make sure you have a good, long sleep.” He then kissed Yuuri softly on the lips. “Soon, we’ll be sharing a small room.”

Yuuri blushed and held Viktor’s hand, “I’m not nervous about that,” he admitted. “Well, I’m not really nervous at all about the tour.” He smiled up strongly at Viktor. “I’m excited about that.”

Viktor beamed, “then good! Because I won’t let anything ruin this journey for us,” he squeezed both of Yuuri’s hands. “Nothing will stop us.”


	11. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns a secret.

Otabek knocked on Yuri’s door, but there was no reply. He knocked again and waited, he could hear someone moving around inside so he knew Yuri was in there. 

“Yuri,” he called. “It’s me, let me in.”

“Just come in!” Yuri scoffed from inside.

Otabek sighed and let himself inside, watching as Yuri took the sheers to his hair and the last long lock hit the ground. He stared, a mess of long golden hair on the ground. “Yuri, explain,” he said as he looked up.

Yuri wouldn’t face him, instead, he looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. “I was tired of it long,” he replied, dusting trimmings from his shoulders. His once waist length hair now a bob just above his shoulders.

“It seems you might be rebelling,” Otabek replied as he picked up the severed ponytail from the floor. “This doesn’t have anything to do with what Viktor and Mr. Katsuki asked you, would it?”

Yuri sniffed, “it doesn’t have to do with anything or anyone,” he lied horribly. “I just felt like a change. It was beginning to be a pain in the ass anyways.”

Otabek slipped his fingers under Yuuri’s chin and looked him over. “It’s a touch uneven,” he murmured. “You may need it touched up by a professional.” 

Yuri pouted and avoided his gaze. “It’s fine.”

“You’re considering their offer, aren’t you?” Otabek asked, the ponytail still in his hand. “Is this something you had ever considered before?”

“It's not strange to be considering it,” Yuri huffed. “It’s just something well…” he shrugged. “It would be fun though, wouldn’t it? To travel...to dance.”

“You do realize this means you would have to leave me behind,” Otabek’s voice was solemn. 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he turned back to him, furrowing his brow. “You’re my Figure,” he started. “He can’t keep you to himself!”

“Your grandfather has expectations for me this coming year. Once the tour is over with and Viktor is-”

“Can you just shut up about that!” Yuri snapped as he stood up. He glared down at Otabek, “do you even care at all?” He swallowed hard, his fist clenching tight. 

Otabek met his gaze, tilting his chin up towards him as Yuri glared down at him. “I owe Viktor a great debt. Without him, I would not exist as I do. I would remain unfinished and incomplete in that workhouse.” He placed his hand on his chest. “But I feel no guilt for my existence. Do you?”

Yuri flinched, taking a step back. “I don’t-” he shook his head, “what are you…” his expression went blank for a moment before he frowned, his lips pressing into a tight line then stretching into an angry grimace.

Otabek stood up, “I should leave.”

Yuri turned away from him, wiping at his eyes. “Viktor asked for this,” he murmured. “He sealed his own fate. It wasn’t because you didn’t care enough. Far from.” He still clenched the ponytail in his fist. “Because you asked for me...it doesn’t mean you are in any way responsible.”

Yuri shivered and tried to cover up a sniffle with a cough. “Will you...will you come watch me dance?”

Otabek turned and looked at Yuri’s back. “I am always watching you, Yuri,” he murmured gently. “They can’t force me to stop.”

Yuri turned back around, rushing into him and pressing his face into his chest. “Then I want to dance on the stage,” he whispered. 

Otabek wiped the tears from Yuri’s cheeks and nodded. “Then I fear for anyone who tries to stop you.”

Yuri smirked, standing on his tiptoes to press a loving kiss to Otabek’s lips. “Give me courage,” he growled and Otabek closed the door behind him, pressing kisses to Yuri over and over. Yuri sighed, clutching onto Otabek as his kisses trailed down his neck. He felt weak in Otabek’s care but he knew once he stepped outside his door he could take the world and make it burn.

Otabek lifted his head, dark eyes meeting Yuri’s. “Perhaps I should go before you make me get carried away.”

Yuri laughed, “take responsibility for yourself,” he kissed him again, moaning softly and causing Otabek to jerk in response to the sound. Yuri laughed, “some great Figure,” he teased. “You’re supposed to be so advanced.”

“They did not prepare me for you,” Otabek said and Yuri felt his whole face burn.

“Well,” Yuri pushed him away, “if you have to go, then go.” He stood up and checked his hair one last time in the mirror. “Time to go talk to Grandfather.”

Otabek smiled upon him and turned away, leaving Yuri to steel himself and practice his speech to the king. Otabek longed to see Yuri dance and travel before he took the throne, but he knew he would not be by his side. The king would never allow that, not with such an important event on the horizon.

 

Yuuri walked with Chris as Viktor took to the ice. Makkachin running along beside them, bounding into snow drifts and chasing little birds that fluttered into his path. The morning was cold but sunny and the snow was glittering around them. Chris sighed dreamily, looking around the garden.

“A frozen garden is a wonder though? The garden may be sleeping, but it has a sort of life all its own encased in snow and ice,” he posed dramatically as if reciting a poem.

“I’ve never seen anything like it, even when I used to tour,” Yuuri’s voice was quiet. “I’d never dreamed I would ever set foot in a palace, everything here is breathtaking.”

“Including Viktor?” Chris winked.

Yuuri blushed and glanced aside. “That goes without saying,” he mumbled.

Chris chuckled, “he’s quite taken with you, I’m still trying to figure it out.”

Yuuri looked back at him and frowned, “you and me both.”

Makkachin howled in front of them then stopped and looked back at them, wagging his tail happily before running back towards them.

Chris clapped his hand on his back. “I’m not trying to sound mean,” he said. “It's a compliment really, considering how Viktor is so...well...he isolates himself.”

Yuuri watched Chris’s expression go from whimsy to stone. 

“I had to literally force myself into Viktor’s world. I had to make myself known to him. Yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs at this amazing person standing on the mountain across from me,” he sighed, shoulders slouching. “I admit, bitterly, I am jealous that all you had to do was look at him and he let you inside.”

“But you and Viktor are so close,” Yuuri gasped.

“After years,” Chris shook his head. “It took a lot of work to get Viktor to open up to me. He was pleasant, but it was a facade. Like when royals host parties. Sure they seem nice but you know it's all an act.”

Yuuri was frightened for a moment. Perhaps Viktor was acting with him as well and he wasn’t smart enough to catch it.

“This is the first time in a long while I have ever seen Viktor act like himself,” Chris smiled down gently at Yuuri. “He’s happy with you. No faking that.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back, “don’t sell yourself short,” he patted Chris’s arm. “He’s happy with you too.”

“Ah, he is isn’t he,” Chris sighed, teasing.

Yuuri chuckled, “he’s surprising, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, for certain,” Chris smirked. “Telling me he wanted to play the doll knocked me on my ass for a few days. It started a real struggle in my mind. I’m so used to seeing Viktor as the prince,” he stopped when they came to a clearing that looked over the ice and Viktor dancing. “Even now, I can’t figure out how he can play anyone else.”

Yuuri’s eyes softened as he watched Viktor below them, dancing and spinning. The movements of his hands so solemn for some reason. “No...I understand,” Yuuri murmured. “All his life Viktor has felt like the doll,” he murmured. “He wants to play himself and not what people have forced upon him.”

Chris glanced down at Yuuri’s his lips parting slightly in surprise.

“Viktor wants to finally show the world who he is...not the act he’s always played. He’s ready to open his heart.”

Chris sniffled and Yuuri’s flinched as he turned to look up at him. “Are you crying?” He gasped.

Chris flicked a crystal like tear from his cheek. “How beautiful a story,” he sighed. “I can see it on the posters now. ‘See the Viktor hidden from the world. The real Nikiforov treasure for the first time on the stage’,” he breathed happily. “Just imagine.”

Yuuri sighed, glancing back at the ice he saw Viktor waved up at him, smiling as he spun into the air and landed on the ice like a feather. “He’ll like that too,” he said as they made they’re way back down to the ice where Viktor skated towards them.

“You two having fun?” Viktor asked. Makkachin rushed to him and he knelt to rub his ears and kiss the top of his head.

“We had a very enlightening conversation,” Chris chuckled. 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hands as he rose back up from Makkachin, “oh really?” He asked. “And all without me,” he dusted frost from Yuuri’s hair and beamed at him. “Come dance with me.”

“Oh no,” Yuuri gasped. “I really shouldn’t,” he fidgeted.

“Oh don’t let my presence bother you at all,” Chris laughed and pulled out a pair of skates in Viktor’s bag. “Go right ahead.”

“You planned this,” Yuuri pouted and took the skates.

“Is it so wrong I want to hold you in my arms?” Viktor smirked, swaying his hips in excitement as Yuuri put the skates on. He stood up, taking Viktor’s hand who instantly put his arms around him as if about to waltz.

“If only you were a dancer,” Viktor sighed dreamily. “Then you be my prince on and off the ice,” he said as he guided them along the edge of the rink.

Yuuri blushed, “no one would want to see me,” he said. “They would only come for you.”

Viktor lifted Yuuri and spun him, placing him back down on the ice and giggling at his stunned expression. “Just what I wanted to see.” he nuzzled to his cheek and spun them.

“Viktor,” Yuuri mewled softly.

“Do you enjoy being so close?” Viktor asked, spinning Yuuri out at arm's length then tugging him back in and dipping him. “You’re keeping up quite well, Yuuri,” he pet his cheek and kissed him lovingly. Chris clapped and whistled from the edge of the rink.

Yuuri thought about how Phichit would be screaming alongside Chris if he were there. He kissed Viktor back as he began to lift his head. “You’re just a good enough dancer for the both of us,” he said, putting his hand on Viktor’s hip.

Viktor beamed, “perhaps I should be your teacher then,” he replied. “Turn you into a champion dancer.”

“I’m happy standing beside you,” Yuuri replied, swallowing the tightness away in his throat. “Being your Artisan is all I need in this world.”

Viktor smiled, cupping Yuuri’s hand to his cheek. “Say it again,” he whispered.

Yuuri smile was soft and warm, “I’m happy standing beside you.”

Viktor’s eyes closed and he nuzzled to Yuuri’s palm. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Suddenly, Yuuri’s back was on the ice.

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, kneeling down and lifting him up. He cupped the back of Yuuri’s head. “Why did you slip like that?”

“Why do you think?” Yuuri snapped quietly, his expression pinched. “Why did you say such a thing?” He huffed.

Makkachin rushed out onto the ice, slipping and spinning towards them but jumping up to inspect Yuuri and whimper.

“Because I meant it,” Viktor frowned, thinking Yuuri’s didn’t like his confession.

“Next time you say it, say it off the ice so I don’t crack my skull,” Yuuri muttered as he sat on the ice.

Viktor’s eyes lit up, “you want me to say it again.”

Yuuri blushed, “can we discuss this when my head isn’t killing me?” He smiled reassuringly at Viktor. “Because...I want to hear it again.”

Viktor beamed and threw his arms around Yuuri, making them fall to the ice. Makkachin barked and bounced around them, wagging his tail rapidly. 

“Viktor get off!” Yuuri yelped. “That hurts!”

“Ah, sorry,” Viktor gasped and helped Yuuri up. With Chris’ help, they made it back to the house and got Yuuri propped up in the living room before the fire with some pain medication. 

“I really am sorry,” Viktor sighed as he curled up next to Yuuri. “I rarely get so excited, you understand.”

“Rarely get excited?” Yuuri scoffed. “You’re always excited.”

Viktor shrugged, “these days I’m excited. I used to not be,” he fluffed a pillow and set it behind Yuuri’s neck. “Are you feeling better.”

“Yes, thank you,” he smiled shyly as Viktor’s gaze went soft and melted his heart. “I...I love you too, Viktor,” his voice quiet, but it never broke.

“Why must you say it now when I need to be careful with you?” Viktor asked and he inched in, kissing Yuuri gently. “You needn’t say it unless you really mean it. Not just because I said it.”

“I’ve always loved you,” Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair and tucked it away from his face. “But now...it’s spilling from my heart, overflowing and I can’t stop it.”

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s hand to his face. “I’m so glad,” he whispered. “This warmth and this heart all belong to me.”

“When the tour is over, and we can go back home,” Yuuri started. “I really do wish to stay here.”

Viktor closed his eyes, his smile small but warm. “If that is what you want when it comes,” he replied. “If you feel you can still stand this place, it’s all yours.”

“It is a bit more than I am used to,” Yuuri chuckled. “But I am certain I will still be able to stand it.” He pulled Viktor in and kissed him again, planting another small kiss on his cheek below his eye. 

“Yuuri,” his voice was low and quiet.”There’s something I have to tell you-” a knock came to the door and Viktor turned his head to the noise. “Sorry, one second.” He stood up and answered the door. “Otabek,” he started, surprised.

“Yuri is speaking to the king right now,” he replied. “I thought I would think ahead and ask you and Mr. Giacometti to come along as well. No doubt the king will want to speak with both of you.”

“Yes, of course,” Viktor gasped. “Let me go fetch Chris and we will be right along,” he left the door and went back to Yuuri. “I’ll be back soon,” he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head then disappeared again, returning a moment later with Chris in tow. The two left with Otabek and Yuuri was left to himself in the house.

He stood up after a few moments and went upstairs to the library, going through book sand finding a few he had been wanting to read. As he was passing the window he saw the little prince outside, pacing back and forth and seemingly panicked. He would stop and kick at the know and would throw rocks into the distance.

Yuri came down, grabbing an extra coat for the prince who was wearing a light sweater only. He waved to him. “Yuri, you’ll catch a cold,” he said as he approached then froze when Yuri turned and glared hatefully at him. 

“What...what’s wrong Yuri?” He asked, petrified for a moment.

Yuri was breathing heavy, his eyes red and puffy, dark circles forming from hard crying. “You,” he snarled. “You have no idea,” he laughed painfully and chucked another rock, cracking glass on the greenhouse.

Yuuri flinched but looked back to the angry boy. “Muh-maybe if you talk to me, I can understand,” he said gently. “We’re friends right?” He approached Yuri again and touched his shoulder. “Did your grandfather not agree to the tour?”

Yuri slapped his hand away and shoved him hard, nearly knocking him back into the snow. “He thought the tour would be good for me!” He bellowed. “He said it would help shape me up!” He was starting to cry again. 

“Oh! But when I asked him if Otabek, who belongs to me by the way, could come along with me-” his voice choked off and he laughed. “He said no!” He screamed. “He told me Otabek is too important to the family and to the kingdom to be let loose!” He tore at his hair. “But I can go! Sure no issue! It’s not like I’m important or anything!”

“Yuri,” he tried to coax him, going over towards him. “Yuri, it’s ok. Come inside.”

Yuri reared back and slapped him. “You’re a fucking idiot!” He cursed heatedly. “You think everything is so great and peachy! The world is perfect gumdrops and roses because you get to be with your perfect Viktor,” he snarled. “He’s lying to you,” he panted.

Yuuri was holding his cheek, staring stunned at the ground.

“This whole tour shit,” he hissed, “this whole year is his last!”

Yuuri glanced up at him, cold gripping at his heart like sharpened scissors. “What are you talking about?” His voice quiet.

“You don’t get to keep your Figure either,” Yuri spit. “You don’t get to hold your love,” he snarled. “Viktor’s shutting down at the end of the year and Otabek is replacing him!” He snarled. “They were both supposed to be mine! They were supposed to love me….” heavy tears ran down his pale cheeks and he sobbed. “Neither one of them did! Neither one of them…”

“Shutting down,” Yuuri whispered. “No…” he shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense at all. Why then...why all this then?”

“He’s useless,” Yuri huffed. “Said so himself. That’s why he took the tour, that’s why he’s spending all his money, that’s why Otabek exists,” he scoffed. “Those Artisans weren’t trying to FIX Viktor,” he sneered. “They were trying to copy him!” He roared out. “Otabek is Viktor’s successor! The most advanced and perfect Figure in the world! Perfect for the future King,” Yuri slapped his hands to his chest. “But somehow more important than him as well,” he collapsed to his knees and knelt his head to the snow, sobbing freely now.

Yuuri knelt down beside him, putting the coat around him. “Get up,” he said softly. “Yuri, please,” he slowly lifted him and Yuri threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his chest.

Yuuri hugged the little prince and pet his hair. “I like your haircut,” he said softly.

Yuri sobbed painfully, almost sounding like a laugh. “Stupid piggy,” he sniffled, squeezing tighter. He sobbed, “I’m so sorry, I’m so…”

“It’s...it’s not your fault,” Yuuri whispered, he felt like the world had stopped. The world felt frozen and still, the breath in him had been replaced with lead, and the ground was sinking from beneath him. He gripped onto Yuri, the only thing that seemed real and moving.

He wasn’t sure how long they had sat out there until Chris and Viktor came out of the palace. Viktor raced to them. “What happened?” He gasped.

Chris took the prince and led him back to the house while Viktor looked over Yuuri’s expression and lifted him from the ground, holding his hands.”You’re absolutely frozen through,” he whispered. “You need to get inside.”

Yuuri nodded silently, not able to bring himself to look at Viktor. Inside, the prince had locked himself in the guest room and Chris was standing in the kitchen making hot drinks. Viktor took Yuuri upstairs to the bedroom and set him on the bed.

“Get out of those damp clothes...your cheek!” He gasped noticing the red mark and swelling. “Yuuri, what happened?”

Yuuri caught Viktor’s hand, keeping him from touching it. “Why did you have to say it?” He asked quietly. “Why did you say it if you were just going to disappear anyways?”

Viktor slowly pulled his hand away, “did Yuri tell you?” He whispered.

Yuuri nodded, still unable to look at him. He knew if he looked at Viktor he would start to cry. “Yes...he told me that at the end of the year-”

“I’m being shut down,” Viktor said calmly. “I wanted to be the one to tell you this. To help you understand that my seeking you out and loving you was no cruel game.”

“Then what…”

Viktor sighed, sitting down beside Yuuri and taking his hand. “This was all decided before you,” he murmured. “If you must seek someone out to blame, then take it out on me. I was the one who gave up.”

“But why?” Yuuri squeezed his hand. “You can stop it now, you can say you wish to live,” his hand began to tremble.

“It isn’t that easy,” Viktor’s smile was painful, even for him. “You see, I have to give up my engine,” he touched his chest. “So Otabek can survive.”

Yuuri clasped his hand over his mouth, feeling himself begin to cry anyways.

“They can’t seem to copy my engine,” Viktor continued. “Yes...I know they weren’t trying to repair me. They told me that thinking I would be able to withstand the operations more but I knew. I knew what the truth really was without them saying it.” He sighed and looked out the window. “They can’t quite seem to copy my single engine and how it works. So...when Otabek was completed and given to Yuri, I felt as if I had no place in this world. I was useless and unnecessary. So I volunteered my engine to Otabek so that he could live the life he deserves.”

He squeezed Yuuri’s hand tighter when he felt tears splash against his hand. “His engines are exhausted,” he explained, “and he requires constant maintenance. But with my engine, he can live happy and healthy and Yuri will be happy. Which is more than I did for him when I was his Figure.” he looked at Yuuri.

“I thought I was right,” he said softly. “And then I met you,” he touched Yuuri’s cheek and made him face him. “I regret hurting you,” he whispered. “So please...do not tell me I shouldn’t have voiced my love for you. While I am in this world I am yours,” he said. “And I will scream all this time that I finally have love.”

“There has to be...I can save you…” Yuuri wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor. “I have a year...I can save you!”

Viktor smiled and put his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling to his cheek. “Don’t,” he murmured. “I want you by my side and I will make you happy,” he whispered. “Let me live my life until the last moment with you.”

Yuuri sobbed and squeezed tighter onto him. “Viktor,” he whimpered. 

“I’m leaving everything to you,” Viktor pulled back and smiled for him. “My home and everything in it will belong to you. I want you to help Yuri,” he said, squeezing his shoulder. “Help him grow, be his friend. Go with Phichit and see the world and create and heal every Figure you can.” He grinned, “promise me you will live even if I am not here.”

Tears streamed down Yuuri’s face, “how can you ask me that when you are my heart?” He sobbed. 

“It will be painful,” Viktor murmured. “But I will always be your heart,” he cupped Yuuri’s cheek and smoothed the tears away. “Beside you or not...that’s where I will live forever. So that is why you must promise me to live,” he squeezed his shoulders and shook gently. “Promise to live...for yourself and for me.”

Yuuri choked on the lump in his throat and felt the pain rip him in two. “I promise,” he whimpered. “I promise, Viktor.”

Viktor beamed. “I love you, Yuuri,” his laugh soft and breathy. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Yuuri felt his tears were heavy and sharp, like thick shards of glass. “I love you too,” he whimpered.

Viktor wiped off his face and kissed his cheeks then held him close. “Thank you, for loving me,” he pet Yuuri’s hair, wishing he could cry with Yuuri as well. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Yuuri resolved though that he would find a way to save Viktor. Surely there was a way to replace his engine, to make a duplicate of it. With Phichit and even Seung-Gil, he could find a way to keep Viktor alive and going. He would do it no matter what, he would not waste a moment that year.


	12. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri begins his search to saving Viktor.

The garage was dark and cold, Seung-Gil was on a ladder going over spines and binders above the desk on one of the many heavy shelves. Yuuri sat at the desk, staring down at the thermos of coffee he had brought for them to share. He had gone not long after the house had gone quiet and called out Seung-Gil, asking him for all he knew about Viktor and any blueprints and schematics he had.

Seung-Gil came down from the ladder and handed Yuuri a heavy binder that’s spine was splitting from all the papers inside. “This is everything I’ve collected on my own from when those Artisans were here studying him,” he replied. “I’m sorry I can’t give you more.”

“This is amazing,” Yuuri was awed at all the pages and all the intricate detail. He glanced back up at Seung-Gil in the glow of the desk lamp. “Thank you so much.”

“The original schematics to Viktor are lost in time,” Seung-Gil replied as if intercepting Yuuri’s following questions. “He’s very much like the doll in that fairy tale,” he said. “His origins seem more magic than science.”

“I thought his original maker was from the Nikiforov family,” Yuuri said.

Seung-Gil nodded, “he made Viktor when the Nikiforov Circus was beginning to take off. Viktor was a culmination of his life’s work and ambitions. He was called mad,” he looked down at the page Yuuri was looking at. “Looking at Viktor, you can tell that his practices were all something from fiction. Viktor was all original in thought. His singular engine was...is ahead of its time. No one can figure out just exactly how it runs. Taking it out and apart would be too risky. The Artisans who studied him felt uncomfortable going near it. One wrong move and it could be gone forever.”

Yuuri felt like his throat was closing up.

“The fact Viktor volunteered it to Otabek is a travesty. Taking apart such an amazing work of art and not simply keeping the original is abhorrent to me.” He glanced down at Yuuri and frowned deeply his nose wrinkling. “Don’t start crying again,” he said as he pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to him. “My shirt still isn’t dry from the last time.”

Yuuri nodded and took his offering and squeezing it between his fists.

“Why not just ask Viktor?” Seung-Gil turned back towards him. “See if he has anything about his creation and his maker. No sense in going behind his back when you’ll have to confront him about it anyway,” he shrugged. “Why even come to me first?”

Yuuri pressed his lips into a firm line. If he had to be honest it was because he was afraid. He didn’t want to go to Viktor and be dealt another hard blow.

Seung-Gil sighed, “well, I’m afraid that's all I can for for now.” He stood up from his seat. “When you’re touring, please, send me anything you figure out,” he glanced back at Yuuri. “I don’t want Viktor taken apart either.”

Yuuri sniffled and nodded, “thank you,” he smiled at Seung-Gil. “I really appreciate your help.”

Seung-Gil turned back around and left the garage, leaving Yuuri alone to pour over the binder he had just received. He poured through it, studying until his eyes began to ache. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He lifted his head for a moment and took off his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He yawned and felt something cold at the back of his neck. He then felt arms wrap around him and a cool cheek press to his neck.

“I was worried,” Viktor murmured. “I came to check on you and you were gone.”

Yuuri opened his mouth then closed it and he swallowed.

Viktor pulled back and pulled the binder towards him. “Yuuri, I told you not to worry about-”

“And I told you I was going to do everything within my power to save you,” Yuuri growled at him. “You can’t tell me to not worry and expect me to act like everything is fine! That’s just not fair to me, Viktor.”

Viktor glanced down at him, his expression thoughtful. He took the seat beside Yuuri and slid his hand up his neck and slid his thumb under his eye. “You look exhausted,” he murmured.

“I don’t care about my looks,” Yuuri murmured. “I’ll gladly age fifty years this year if it means I find a way to save you.”

Viktor chuckled, “that’s what I was worried about,” he cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. “My beautiful Yuuri, I don’t want you to hurt yourself for my sake,” he kissed him gently. “If you’re going to go about this, you’ll do it healthily,” he said with a frown. “Promise me that? No more late nights. No more dim light. You have to eat and sleep, you have to drink enough water.”

Yuuri smiled and laughed, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “I promise, Viktor.”

Viktor kissed him again, pressing a hand to his chest to feel his pulse against his palm. He sighed deeply as if a weight was moving from his shoulders. “I don’t want you to cry anymore,” he murmured, kissing him again before pulling back.

“Viktor,” Yuuri licked his lips. “Can you tell about your creator?”

Viktor’s eyes flicked back to Yuuri and he nodded. “Of course,” he smiled, waving his hand out. “I’m surprised you’ve never asked me,” he glanced down, his smile soft and small. “Actually, that’s why I was so drawn to you,” he started. “You remind me a lot of my creator, you look just like him. I was stunned. I thought that, surely, it was impossible. My creator had been dead for so long, and yet here was a man who looked like him the moment I opened my eyes to this world.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Really?”

“I felt at home right away when I saw you. I felt a piece of me come back alive,” he looked back up at Yuuri and took hold of his hand. “His name was Yuri as well,” he chuckled. “So, believe me when I say I thought for sure it was my creator brought back to life when I saw you.” He glanced back down at his hands, rubbing his thumb across Yuuri’s knuckles. 

“The Nikiforov family adopted him when he was young,” he began. “He was a talented young man, and they saw that in him. They gave him the world, helping his natural talent and skill grow beyond measure. He wanted to thank them, to help the family Circus grow and become the most famous event under the sun and moon.” A soft smile spread across Viktor’s face. “He had been designing me even before the Nikiforovs adopted him. He had envisioned me in a dream but as a small orphan, he knew he had no way to bring his dream to reality. So when he got the chance he started work on building me.”

Viktor touched his hand to his chest, “I was a loving thank you to his family. His love made flesh and whole. I felt that love even before my engine glowed warm,” he looked at Yuuri. “Not long after I debuted my creator died.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “how?” He gasped.

Viktor’s expression was blank, his eyes cast down and his pale lashes touching his cheek. “I found him dead in his office,” his voice was quiet and low. “He was on the floor as if he had fallen yet when I touched him he was cold to the touch. He was gone in the blink of an eye and that love I had felt was suddenly just...gone,” he squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “They said it was exhaustion,” his voice a soft whimper. “Overworking....”

“Oh,” Yuuri gasped.

“So yes,” Viktor looked up at him with a sad smile. “That’s why I told you not to worry.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and held him tight. “I understand,” he whispered. He kissed Viktor’s ear and cheek, running his fingers through his hair.

Viktor sighed softly, happily. “I love you Yuuri,” he murmured. “But not because of who you remind me off. Believe me,” he met Yuuri’s eyes and beamed, “I love so much more.”

Yuuri’s heart leaped into his throat and then fell into his stomach where it shook him to his core. He nodded, “I love you...because of who you are, not because you are the figure I admired so long.” He rubbed his thumb across Viktor’s lip. “You’re my Viktor.”

Viktor pushed his hand away and kissed him, heated and needy. Gasping softly as Yuuri gripped hard to him. He then forced himself to pull back and take a moment. Yuuri’s gaze was lidded and warm, his lips swollen from the kiss.

“Forgive me,” Viktor chuckled. “Your words took my breath away.”

“Mm,” Yuuri adjusted his glasses.

Viktor picked up the binder. “It’s late,” he said and took Yuuri’s hand. “You need to sleep. I’ll tell you more once you’ve rested and had a good meal.”

Yuuri squeezed onto his hand and leaned into him. “I won’t spend a day without you,” he growled. “So don’t get any ideas about going anywhere.”

Viktor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I won’t,” he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

Viktor walked Yuuri back home and undressed him, tucking him into bed then crawling in beside him, pressing his chest to Yuuri’s back and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed his neck and shoulder, his hand petting Yuuri’s soft skin.

“You’re making it difficult to sleep,” Yuuri whimpered.

“I’m being selfish, forgive me,” Viktor giggled and pulled Yuuri back in close and nestled comfortably to him. “Sleep, please.”

Yuuri rolled over, looking up at Viktor, his leg pushing between his. “I feel as if I can’t sleep now,” he murmured. 

Viktor frowned, “you promised.”

Yuuri smiled at him, kissing his neck and petting his hand down Viktor’s chest. “I want to know more about you Viktor,” he murmured. “Your past, your dreams, everything.”

“If I tell you a story, will you go to bed?” Viktor pulled the blanket up around Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Yuuri smiled.

Viktor nodded and sighed, “my past,” he murmured, thinking. “After my creator died,” he started, his voice soft and soothing, “I went on my first tour. The Nikiforov Circus had always been a popular attraction but when I debuted and was shown to the world their popularity soared. That first year of mine was the most profitable year in their entire lives. And I was terrified beyond measure.” He ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair for a moment. “I felt all this weight upon me. All these expectations and hopes along with the bitterness and hatred that came with it. A lot of the dancers in the troupe didn’t accept me at first, some left because of me. I felt like everything that failed was my fault. My creator was dead and I felt so painfully alone. That’s when I met Yakov.”

“Yakov? Yuri’s tutor?” Yuuri gasped.

Viktor nodded, “he was just a young dancer in the troupe then,” he said. “Very talented but still relegated as a backup. As dancer quit left and right he remained. He was made an understudy for another dancer eventually and when that dancer also left we had to dance together and work together. He helped me understand a lot, he became my first teacher and really helped me back then despite how young he was. In no time at all, he was the head dancer of the troupe. Everyone looked up to him, and when he married Lillia they were this terrifying power couple both on and off the ice. They ran their troupe like a pair of strict and loving parents, Figure or human, it didn’t matter to them. Those were the best days in the Circus now that I think of it. All my favorite tours were under their hand. Once they separated and Yakov was left, that’s when the golden age began to tarnish. Not that Yakov had lost any momentum, far from, but things were changing all around us.”

“As time went on and he aged, he never once resented me. Sure, I exhausted him and tried his patience, but he never grew bitter that I continued to dance even has he was pulled aside to be a coach and eventually was just an old man suggesting choreography. After the Nikiforovs sold the circus and I was bought by the King I insisted they take on Yakov as fell for Yuri,” his voice so gentle and warm. “Because I saw that weight and fear on the little prince that I remembered from my first years. If anyone could help Yuri, it was Yakov,” he smiled. “I was no good for the little prince,” he chuckled. “I was more a torment and a rival to him than a mentor. Otabek is good for him,” his smile became a little sad. “I can at least give Yuri that much.”

Viktor glanced down, seeing Yuuri’s eyes closed and his lips parted as he breathed softly. “He needs you too,” he kissed Yuuri’s temple and held him close. “I need you too,” he whispered to Yuuri, feeling as if something inside him were tearing and ripping through the gears in his chest.

He could remember years ago, a face so precious to him bright with a smile. His glasses dirty and his long hair falling from a sloppy bun.

“There you are Viktor,” he stood at the top of a ladder as he pulled down a stack of books from a shelf. “Come help me out.”

Viktor went to him and took the books he handed him down. “You need to be more careful, Yuri,” he scolded gently, clutching the books to his chest.

Yuri chuckled, “I’ve been at the top of this ladder many times before and I’ll be at the top of it many more times later,” he said as he came down and took the books from Viktor’s hands today. “So, is your practice over already?”

“Yes,” Viktor watched him with new eyes, still learning about people and how they moved and acted. “Are you still so busy?” He asked.

Yuri looked up from his desk, his face unshaven and his shirt dirty. Viktor was learning that his creator was something of a workaholic, at least that’s how his dance instructor put it. In fact, since he had opened his eyes, Viktor had rarely seen his creator outside his workroom or office. 

“I was hoping you would come see me practice some,” Viktor replied. “Before my debut.”

Yuri glanced up from his desk. “Well, why didn’t you say so sooner?” He looked surprised, his eyes a little wide. “Your debut isn’t that far away. I could have come to all your practices.”

“Really?” Viktor felt a soft smile perk up the corners of his lips.

Yuri smiled softly. “I’m sorry Viktor, you must think me a rather bad creator,” he stood up from his desk and went to Viktor, putting his arms around him. “I just want the Circus to be an utter success. I want you to shine so brightly the whole world has no choice but to look at you.” He cupped Viktor’s cheek in his hand and Viktor saw a faint sad glint in his eyes.

“Yuri,” he touched his hand and Yuri pulled away.

“The Circus is so important Viktor,” Yuri pulled out a book for Viktor, showing him the detailed drawings inside. “I want you to love it as much as I do. You’re family, a true Nikiforov like the rest of us. You and this family are what matters most to me, so when I work hard just know it is my way of saying I love you.”

Viktor watched him with a curious gaze. “Love?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yuri looked at him, “well, of course, Viktor,” he replied. “I put a lot of love into you so that way you could put even more love into the world. Have I not told you that?”

“But I’m just a Figure,” Viktor started and Yuri laughed, wrapping an arm around Viktor’s shoulders and squeezing.

“You are more than just a Figure, Viktor,” Yuri said softly. “Any Figure is if someone loves them. It’s love that makes each Figure unique and special. I may be biased with you, but you are the most special Figure in the entire world, and I will make sure the whole world sees it.”

“I would rather just you see it than the world, Yuri,” Viktor’s voice was soft. “I don’t need the world.”

Yuri smiled softly and chuckled, petting Viktor’s long hair. “That means a lot to me, that you would say something so tender,” his smile and eyes turned sad again. “It’s been so long since I heard those words.”

Viktor never got a chance again to tell his creator quite how he felt and how important he was to him. Time was too fast, especially when you were a Figure.

 

Yuuri woke in the morning, Viktor still laying beside him. His eyes closed and face peaceful as if he were asleep himself. Yuuri blushed, trying to remain as still as possible just to admire Viktor. The cold thought coming to him that this is what he would look like when his engine was taken.

A small gasp escaped Yuuri’s lips and Viktor’s eyes opened. Blue lights flashing behind the glass and dimming as he looked at Yuuri. He cupped Yuuri’s cheek and smiled. “Good morning, my love.”

Yuuri blushed at his words, “good morning,” he whispered.

“Did you sleep well?” Viktor pulled the blanket up around him again and nestled into the pillow. “You barely moved last night.”

It felt strange for him to be speaking like everything was normal. Then again, he had been doing this the whole time while keeping his secret. “Yeah,” Yuuri whispered, “I slept great.”

“Good,” Viktor beamed. “I’ll make you breakfast soon,” he nuzzled to Yuuri’s hair. “Right now I just want to stay with you like this.”

Yuuri’s heart hammered and he kissed Viktor’s neck, his lips dragging down his skin. He now understood why Viktor was so impatient for affection, why he was craving it so much. He kissed more, pressing Viktor into the bed and planting soft, shuddering kisses down his chest.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered softly.

Yuuri looked up at him from his stomach, sitting up slightly. “Is it...ok?” He asked.

Viktor sat up and brought Yuuri back close to him, kissing him lovingly, pressing closer as the heat between them grew. Yuuri gasped softly as Viktor’s hand slipped down his chest and between his legs. Viktor’s cool fingers touched him, gently bringing him out and caressing him gently.

“Yuuri,” he moaned into his ear. “After only a kiss?” He teased playfully.

Yuuri buried his face into Viktor’s shoulder and moaned as Viktor touched him more, stroking him in his marble smooth palm. 

“I’ve longed to please you, Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice was raspy and breathy as he moved his fingers to squeeze around Yuuri. “I wanted to make you happy.”

Yuuri’s hips moved to meet Viktor’s touch, slowly moving in rhythm to him. “Viktor,” he mewled to him, wrapping his arms tight around him, “feels good.”

Viktor beamed, kissing Yuuri again, nipping his lip. His hand moving faster around Yuuri’s length, gently squeezing and palming him. Yuuri’s heat radiated through his arm, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he awaited Yuuri’s pleasured sounds. 

“Mm,” Yuuri’s legs began to tremble. “Viktor,” he mewled quietly. “Viktor,” he repeated his name over and over. Slowly and then faster as his legs began to shake, his breath shuddering.

There was a knock at the door. “Viktor, are you up yet?”Chris said from the other side.

Viktor quickly cupped his hand around Yuuri’s mouth, continuing to squeeze and stroke him. “Just a few more minutes, Chris,” he said. “My Yuuri isn’t quite awake yet.”

Yuuri moaned into Viktor’s palm, worry they would be caught flooding him, yet Viktor didn’t stop touching him or holding him. He closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure flooding over him.

“I’ll be down soon,” Viktor called. “Just wait.”

Chris chuckled and his fading footsteps could be heard going back to the stairs. Viktor moved his hand as Yuuri’s moans were growing and he kissed him, long and hard as he felt Yuuri release into his palm. A moan escaping his lips as well and he smirked, feeling Yuuri grow limp in his grasp. He kissed his cheek and neck, listening to his quickened pulse.

Viktor looked at his palm, at the warm mess Yuuri had given. 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Yuuri pant. “Your joints-” he reached for Viktor’s hand.

Viktor smiled at him, “You’ll just have to bathe me won’t you?” He kissed Yuuri and wiped his palm against the sheets. “Take responsibility.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were bright red, his lips full. “You’re the one who…” he argued weakly.

Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s ear. “That is only a taste.” he snarled. “Trust me, I will deliver greater pleasure to my darling Yuuri.”

Yuuri shoved him, shuddering. “D-don’t…”

Viktor beamed, kissing Yuuri’s palm. “So cute,” he giggled. “Don’t tell me you’re that innocent.”

Yuuri looked up at him guiltily. “You’re the first…” he murmured. “How has touched me that way.”

Viktor smirked, his eyes flashing brightly. “You’re making me want to eat you up with that adorable expression.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri squealed and jumped up from the bed as Viktor fell into the covers. Yuuri dressed quickly, hoping he would eventually calm down. He opened the window and let the cold beat against his steaming face.

“You’ll catch a cold,” Viktor shut it instantly.

Yuuri huffed, taking Viktor’s hand and looking over it. “Why didn’t you wear a glove?” He grumbled. “I’ll have to take this apart.”

“I wanted to feel you directly,” Viktor’s smile was soft. “Your heat...your soft skin.”

Yuuri threw his head back, “this isn’t how I’m going to die,” he whispered to himself.

“I just knew every inch of you was cute,” Viktor kissed his cheek as another knock came to the door. “Almost up Chris.”

“You’re both fucking loud,” Yuri growled from the other side. “I’m trying to sleep and you’re yelling like alley cats.”

“Little prince, good morning,” Viktor cheered and Yuri kicked the door loudly before he trudged back downstairs. 

“I hope he’s feeling better,” Viktor sighed. “You should have a talk with him.”

“Me?” Yuuri yelped. “I’m the last person he wants to be around!” He said as he adjusted his glasses. “I don’t think he likes me at all. Especially not after yesterday.”

“I don’t think he would have said anything to you if he didn’t like you,” Viktor murmured. “He honestly admires you. I want you two to become friends.”

Yuuri sighed, his shoulders slouching. “What would I even say to him?”

“You don’t have to say much,” Viktor said as he took a brush to Yuuri’s hair and gently brushed away the slept in waves. “Just tell him you’re here to be his friend, to listen. He needs that.”

“I guess since Otabek can’t be around,” Yuuri frowned gently.

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “Your stomach is grumbling,” he said, “let’s get you a good meal then you can talk.”

Yuuri’s heart was still hammering, his body still warm and flushed from Viktor’s touch. “I need to clean your hand,” he said.

“After dinner,” Viktor corrected. “It will wait, it will have to wait,” he tutted as they left the bedroom. 

Yuuri frowned slightly but followed close behind Viktor. Chris was already in the kitchen slicing bread. “There are the two lovebirds,” he beamed as they came in. “Sleep in did we?” He winked knowingly at Yuuri and he ducked his head, wanting to bury it in the snow.

“Is the little prince still inside?” Viktor asked as he began to make the coffee.

“I know he went upstairs to yell at you,” Chris replied. “But I never heard the front door open,” he said as Yuuri walked down the hall and found himself in the workroom. Yuri was there, sitting at the desk and petting Makkachin who had his head in his lap.

“Good morning,” Yuuri murmured.

Yuri turned his head away and Makkachin crawled up into his lap, nearly knocking the chair over with them both in it.

“I’m not upset with you,” Yuuri began. “You don’t need to feel like you did anything wrong.” He came into the workroom and sat across from Yuri. “You spoke from, what I can see was a lot of hurt.”

Yuri pouted, burying his face in Makkachin’s soft and curly fur.

“I’m going to need your help, Yuri,” he continued, his voice soft but strong. “We both have someone we love on the line. More than anyone, you understand.”

Yuri looked up at him. “I’m not an Artisan.”

Yuuri shook his head, “not yet anyway,” he smiled. “You have passion though, a drive to figure it out and become one. I know...I can feel that you want to take care of Otabek with your own hands. That you would work your fingers bloody to keep him running.”

Yuri glanced down, his expression going soft. “Why would you want to help me?” His voice bitter. “Why would you even care about Otabek at all? It’s all our faults. I wanted Otabek and Otabek needs Viktor’s engine to live. We should be the people you hate most.”

“I can’t hate someone who is just like me,” Yuuri answered. “You and Otabek...it’s like looking into a mirror. I can’t let someone else get hurt just to make me happy.”

Yuri raised his eyes to him again, pressing his lips into a tight line.

“I can work to make it so no one cries anymore,” Yuuri shook his head gently. “It will take a lot of hard work and patience, but we have a lot of people behind us who want us to succeed.”

“You sound so sure,” Yuri grumbled. “Not even the best Artisans in the world could figure out Viktor’s engine. What makes you so sure you can do it?”

“They also couldn’t fix Viktor’s voice,” Yuuri replied. “Yet he speaks now, correct? If I can work that miracle alone...perhaps with all of us we can work another.”

“Maybe,” Yuri huffed and squeezed onto Makkachin. “I don’t want Viktor to shut down. He may say he’s useless but he’s not. I don’t want him to think that I want him to...just because…” tears began to run down Makkachin’s fur.

Yuuri went to him, petting his hair as he cried into Makkachin. “No one blames you for anything Yuri.”

“I’m crying because I’m hungry,” Yuri sniffled his small shoulders shaking. “That’s all it is. I never ate dinner,” he hiccuped.

Yuuri smiled gently. “Viktor and Chris should have breakfast ready soon. Go to the bathroom and wash your face off.”

Yuri nodded, wiping his face on his sleeve. “Don’t tell them I was crying, piggy,” he grumbled.

He shook his head and left his side. When he went back to the kitchen he found Otabek standing there. He looked to Yuuri with wide eyes.

“Yuri will be out in just a moment,” Yuuri smiled at him. “He’ll be glad to see you.”

Otabek’s shoulders slouched and his eyes looked a little brighter upon hearing those words. “Yes, thank you Mr. Katsuki,” he murmured. He seemed so unsure as he stood there in the kitchen. 

“We’re about to eat, so why don’t you go wait for him in the living room?” Viktor held a kind smile on his lips.

Otabek nodded, walking silently passed Yuuri and into the living room. The table by the window was set for three and the fire was warm. There were books on the floor he picked up, placing on the desk behind the sofas. When he turned back around Yuri was standing there staring. His eyes slightly red and puffy still, his cheeks flushed.

“Yuri,” Otabek sighed in relief, “I’m so glad you’re safe. Did you sleep well?”

Yuri knitted his brow together as Otabek spoke. “No,” he whispered, slowly walking towards him. “You were there.”

Otabek reached out and touched Yuri’s cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he murmured low. “I promise I’ll never stand aside like that again.”

Yuri put his arms around him and held him tight, staying silent as the others came in with the plates of food.

“Are we interrupting another tender moment?” Chris teased.

Yuri pulled back, his face flushed, “shut up,” he grunted and took his seat at the table, his eyes glancing up to Otabek who was smiling.

“I’m surrounded by lovers,” Chris sighed dramatically as he placed food on the table. 

Viktor chuckled, “we’ll be back at the Circus soon enough.” He pulled out Yuuri’s chair. “But isn’t it nice to know there is so much love in the world just right here?”

Chris scoffed, holding his cup out as Otabek poured Yuri’s coffee. “So says the man who has love. It is so easy to make philosophy romantic when everything is coated in rose gold.”

Viktor chuckled, “you were once the biggest romantic I knew.”

“I still am, you four are just insufferable.”

Yuri snorted, nearly spilling his coffee.

Yuuri tried to keep from laughing and passed him a napkin. “I’m surprised you don’t have anyone special Chris,” he replied. “I figured you would have a long string of lovers.”

Chris frowned at him, “oh?” He huffed at him. “That’s quite possibly the cruelest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Viktor smirked, “now-now, don’t play so innocent. I can remember some years ago a handsome young university student who did rather well with his peers and teachers.”

Chris scoffed, “there are children here, Viktor.”

“Teachers?” Yuri stared at him.

“How else would I get good grades?” Chris winked.

Yuri’s cheeks turned bright red and Otabek gave Chris a dark scowl.

Yuuri smiled, glad that the air wasn’t filled with the doom and gloom that had filled him the day before. There was hope around them, a sense of a chance. It wasn’t the end just yet. Now was a beginning.


	13. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor breaks Yuuri's glasses and promises a romantic evening to makeup for it.

“Yuri Nikiforov?” Chris asked his eyes with surprise from Yuuri’s question. “Good lord,” he leaned back in his seat, “I haven’t heard that name since I was little.”

“But you did know about him?” Yuuri asked.

Chris sighed, rubbing his chin. “Well, of course, he made Viktor after all,” he turned and looked at Yuuri, studying his expression. 

He had seen photos from in his youth of a man with the same determined look in his eyes. Viktor had kept them hidden away in a journal, only shared with Chris when he was young and crying when he was missing his parents. He had understood Viktor’s instant attraction to Yuuri more than anyone. A love he had thought lost was suddenly back in his arms. Not that Chris believed in anything like reincarnation or past lives, but he did believe in fate. Yuuri was as close to fate as Viktor had been in a long time. 

Chris smiled at Yuuri, “well if you’ve come to me looking for answers on saving our beloved Viktor, I’m afraid I offer no help at all. If I had the funds I would have simply bought Viktor for myself ages ago. Unfortunately, I am barely keeping the Giacometti Circus running. This tour with Viktor is my last chance.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “are you serious?”

“I thought it was obvious?” Chris chuckled softly. “That’s why I’ve been so desperate to have Viktor come dance.”

“I thought the Giacometti Circus was popular,” Yuuri murmured.

Chris sighed, “I’m afraid my father left me a lot of debt to pay back. I had to claw skin off my bones to keep it from falling into collectors hands when he died.”

“I’m so sorry Chris, I had no idea.”

Chris shook his head, “don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself and Viktor. I’ll do what I can to help you out, but I’m afraid the only thing left from the Nikiforov area within my reach is Viktor. Why not talk to him?”

“I have,” Yuuri replied. “I’m just covering all my bases for the time being and seeing who knows what,” he stood up. “Thank you though for your time.”

Chris smiled at him, “of course,” he stood up from behind the desk as well and then gasped. “Wait.”

Yuuri turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

Chris motioned to all the books on the walls. “If I am not mistaken, I do believe Viktor told me he kept everything that his creator had,” he smirked at Yuuri. “How about I help you go through these books? Perhaps there are some hidden research journals hiding on these shelves.”

Yuuri gasped, “would you?”

“I have nothing to do today, and we don’t leave for the circus grounds for another few days,” he rolled up his sleeves and reached for the sliding ladder. “Let’s go hunting for answers.”

Yuuri beamed up at him and nodded, taking to the ladder and climbing to the top while Chris took to the midpoint,

They went through rows and rows of Viktor’s collection. They found a lot of books that had once belonged to a Yuri Nikiforov, but nothing that would lead to any explanation of Viktor’s creation or his engine. They had stacks formed around the office of old textbooks and research manuals they would comb through for notes, but they had yet to find a holy grail.

“How long have you known Viktor, Chris?” Yuuri asked as they searched.

Chris was surprised by the sudden break in silence but he smiled at Yuuri above him on the ladder. “I was eight years old when I first met him,” he smiled at the thought. 

“That young?” Yuuri asked, setting a book back on the shelf. 

“My folks had just joined the Nikiforov Circus. My mother was a performer and my dad was hired on as a manager. They were busy a lot and I was often left in the care of whoever was able. One day when my mother was desperate she handed me off to Viktor and left. I knew who Viktor was faintly at the time and I was still slightly terrified of Figures at the time. Viktor took me though and talked to me like his equal. He took me to the rehearsal stage and danced with me. He watched me a few more times after that before my mother left and took us back home,” he sighed, gazing distantly into the pages of a book. 

“I didn’t see him again until I was a young man, and then well...he seemed to have grown more distant from the world. Like I said before, I had to work hard to gain Viktor’s attention and trust. I suppose Viktor was tired of people leaving and disappearing all the time. But that’s the life of a Figure,: he sighed and returned to his work, “they will see the world grow and change around them as they stand still.”

Yuuri’s heart grew heavy, “Viktor’s been around for so long too,” he murmured.

Chris glanced up and spied on Yuuri’s dour expression. He reached up and patted Yuuri’s hip. “He’s acting brand new these days,” he replied with a smile. “Happy and bright like a lovesick puppy.”

Yuuri blushed, “I suppose.”

“Even Viktor can find new life after a life of feeling useless, we can learn from that,” Chris took a few books from the shelf. 

It was getting late when Yuuri laid back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes ached and his back hurt from sitting on the rungs of the ladder all afternoon. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Chris huffed, sliding a book back onto the shelf and then hanging himself from the ladder and kicking his legs out elegantly, showing off his skills from when he was a dancer in the Circus. “It seems my grand idea turned out to be a rather dim one.”

“Don’t say that,” Yuuri coaxed, “we found some things that could end up being a big help.”

Chris slid down the ladder and landed softly, something Yuuri knew he would never be able to do in his life. “Just some dusty old textbooks,” he muttered. “Surely if Viktor had anything he would have passed them on to you by now.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri murmured and he sat up, looking out over the stacks, blurry and faded at the edges without his glasses. Viktor had gone shopping with Yuri to prepare for the journey, he wondered if they would be home soon.

Makkachin lay before the fireplace, snug and warm and resting, his head on his paws as he charged in the sunlight from the windows.

“Why would Viktor hide them from you if he did have them?” Chris suddenly said and Yuuri turned to look at him.

“Would he?” 

Chris glanced up from the book in his palms. “No,” he laughed reassuringly. “There’s no way he’d try to hide anything like that from you.”

Yuuri frowned down at his hands then, thinking to himself for a moment.

“I’m home,” Viktor’s voice called out faint from downstairs. “I have presents!” Makkachin popped up from his charging and jumped to attention, racing downstairs to greet Viktor as he came home.

“We’re upstairs,” Chris hollered down to him and shut the book he held. He glanced to Yuuri, “aren’t you going to greet your beloved?” He teased.

Yuuri blushed, remembering the way Viktor had held and touched him that morning, his cheeks burning hot. 

“There you are,” Viktor came into the study and looked around. “Goodness, what were you two doing today?” He asked as he walked closer to Yuuri sitting on the floor.

“Research,” Chris answered.

“If you were looking for something you should have just-”

Crunch.

“Oh,” Viktor lifted his foot. “Oh…”

“Was that my-?”

“Yes,” Viktor whimpered.

“Are they in anyway useable?”

“No.”

Yuuri sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Yuuri I’m so sorry!” Viktor fell to his knees and picked up Yuuri’s crushed glasses. “I promise you I’ll get them fixed! We’ll go into town and get you new ones right away! I’m so sorry! This is all my fault! Don’t be mad, please! Please, I’m sorry!” He pleaded as he held the shattered remains.

“Viktor,” Yuuri reached out, feeling before him until he touched Viktor’s cupped palms. “Calm down, it’s ok,” his voice gentle. “You don’t need to yell.”

Viktor pouted at Yuuri’s squinted expression, “if we go now we can get your glasses ordered and they will be ready before we have to go.”

Yuuri held his hand out for Viktor to help him stand. “Then we better go. I need you to be my eyes.”

Viktor bobbed his head excitedly and Squeezed Yuuri’s hand tightly. “I can do that for you! I can be anything you need of me.”

“Just eyes Viktor,” Yuuri sighed.

“I’ll go call a car,” Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and went to his desk.

Yuuri could see blurry outlines of things, and his periphery was nearly nonexistent now. He stood there, squinting as he looked around the room. Viktor hung up the phone for the car and came back towards him. 

“Let's get you downstairs and dressed,” he murmured as he led Yuuri from the study and towards the stairs, taking them slowly one by one so Yuuri didn’t fall. Yuuri clutched Viktor’s hand tightly, biting his lip until they reached the bottom.

“All safe,” Viktor kissed his cheek as a reward and led him into the bedroom. “Sit down, I’ll get you some clothes.”

“N-no that’s really-” Yuuri tried to grab Viktor’s hand as he pulled away. He sighed, slouching as he sat there and decided to go ahead and strip. He pulled off his shirt and kicked away his pants. He sat there and touched his face where he would usually touch his glasses. He knew he had a spare pair, but they were all the way back home in the drawer by his bed.

It felt like that had all been so long ago. The day Viktor sent for him and he left his small home with barely any food in the cabinets. It had been a couple of weeks and yet that time before all felt so far and distant in his mind. They were cold and bright memories compared to the visions of Viktor smiling and dancing for him now.

“You look like a feast sitting there,” Viktor teased as he came back into the room.

Yuuri folded his arms across his chest. “H-hey now. This is an emergency, don’t talk like that.”

Viktor chuckled and helped Yuuri get dressed. “I’m behaving aren’t I?” He slipped on Yuuri’s shoes and then pulled his coat around him. “It’s cold out,” he murmured against his ear.

Yuuri’s mind raced back to that morning and how close Viktor had been, how soft his lips felt against his cheek and neck, his hand stroking him firmly. He blushed and swallowed. “Th-thank you.”

Viktor smirked, almost sensing his thoughts. “Now now, who is being the bad one?” He put his arm around Yuuri’s waist and walked him from the house and through the garden and to the car. 

“It’s getting late,” Yuuri murmured. “Are you sure they will be open when we reach town?”

“I called ahead,” Viktor replied, “they’re waiting on us. They said they’ll take the order and then will work on it tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri relaxed against Viktor. 

Viktor nuzzled to the top of Yuuri’s head. “It was my fault, after all, I broke them.” He squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “The least I can do is play the shining knight for you.”

Yuuri blushed, “prince...doll, knight, you can be anything can’t you?”

“I only want to be yours,” Viktor whispered and a small moan escaped Yuuri’s lips.

Viktor chuckled and covered his mouth with his knuckles. “Oh my,” he laughed. “Have I got you so wrapped around my talented fingers now?” He teased, nuzzling to Yuuri’s cheek as he blushed bright red and tried to duck away. “What will happen when I give you my full love?”

“Oh stop teasing!” Yuuri pushed at him.

Viktor laughed and pulled Yuuri into his arms, holding him tight and kissing the top of his head. “And you used to be so scared of me.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, listening to the soft hum of Viktor’s engine. 

“You would run from me and flinch and jump,” Viktor pet Yuuri’s hair and rubbed his hand down his back. “All I wanted was this.” He looked out the window and watched as they left the palace grounds, the gate closing as they left and the horizon became dotted with tall trees and small houses. He could see the cathedral in the distance and it’s high tower and cross jutting into the sky.

“Let me take you on a date,” Viktor said, “while we are out in town. I haven’t had the chance to do that with you and we’ll be touring soon, so now is my last chance.”

“You really don’t have to,” Yuuri looked up at him. “You take care of me so much already.”

Viktor smiled softly down at him, “I want to pamper you the way you pamper me,” he kissed Yuuri’s temple. “And a date is so romantic,” he swiped his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, pushing it away from his face and forehead. “Even if your glasses are broken.”

Yuuri took a steadying breath and kept his tears at bay, he carefully searched, planting small kisses on his chin and cheek before he touched Viktor’s lips and pressed to him slowly. He cupped Viktor’s cheek and lingered for a long while, darting his tongue across Viktor’s lips as he pulled away from him.

“Oh,” Viktor gasped and touched his lips. “What was that?” He looked dazed.

Yuuri smirked and Viktor let a soft gasp escape, not seeing this side of Yuuri before. “I like your hair pushed back…” he whispered and they both began to giggle.

They arrived in town, pulling up in front of the optometrist. Viktor led Yuuri inside, while Yuuri got his eye test Viktor picked out several frames he thought would suit him. Yuuri tried on each pair of frames, blushing slightly as Viktor exclaimed excitedly about each one.

“They all can’t look good,” Yuuri murmured gently as he took a pair off.

“I’m serious! They all look so good! I can’t decide which-”

“I just want something like my old pair,” Yuuri interjected. “You aren’t the one who have to wear this everyday.”

Viktor looked scolded for a moment then he smiled wide, “but I do have to look at them. I think we should at least get a few sets, especially if we are going to be traveling. You never know what accidents could happen on the tour!”

“No Viktor I-” Yuuri huffed as Viktor set another pair on his face.

“These are so cute too!”

“Mnh,” Yuuri grunted. He sighed, giving in and choosing three different frames based on Viktor’s reactions. 

After their visit was done Yuuri was given a spare pair to help him see until his new ones were ready. 

Yuuri fidgeted with them as he and Viktor walked down the street.

“Is something the matter?” Viktor asked, reaching out and grasping Yuuri’s hand.

“They’re a little small, they pinch some,” Yuuri’s voice was quiet and soft. He looked up at Viktor’s his heart squeezing as his cheeks went red. “You have to get used to any new pair,” he murmured and ducked his head, trying to hide his face in his scarf. He still was used to the way Viktor looked at him.

Viktor squeezed his hand and brought him closer. “Where would you like to go to dinner?” He asked. “I’ll take you anywhere.”

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri replied. “I don’t know what they have here?”

Viktor thought for a moment, “so are you saying I can surprise you?”

“Uh…” Yuuri gasped and felt his stomach flutter. “Yeah sure,” he said with a small nod.

Viktor beamed and led Yuuri along, taking him through town, passing by small shops and lots of people who turned to stare. He finally took him to a small brick building. The sign was painted brown and green with calligraphy. The windows were dim and lit with small candles. The atmosphere of it reminded Yuuri of home and of his parent's restaurant. 

Inside it was quiet and warm, the fox Figure hostess was dressed in a yukata an apron and it led them to a quiet booth that closed with paper curtains. The booth was intimate and cozy, allowing Viktor to cuddle up to Yuuri as he enjoyed the complimentary tea a small rabbit Figure brought. 

“I thought you might enjoy this place,” Viktor cooed, putting his arm around Yuuri’s waist. “To remind you of home.”

“It does,” Yuuri smiled at him.

Viktor took off Yuuri scarf and kissed his neck, soft and gentle. 

“Duh-don’t,” Yuuri squeaked and flinched away. “Not here.”

Viktor chuckled, tucking Yuuri’s hair behind his ear and stroking under the arm of the squeezing glasses. “Sensitive?”

“Hush,” Yuuri scolded and the rabbit Figure returned, delivering a sample tray of sushi before leaving again.

“Looks delicious,” Viktor replied, picking up a piece of sushi with bright red tuna inside. He offered it to Yuuri, pressing to his lips.

“Oh really,” Yuuri blushed but ate from Viktor’s hand, his lips brushing against the tip of Viktor’s fingers.

“I wanted a romantic date,” Viktor was biting back his excitement. 

“It is good,” Yuuri said after swallowing. “Mm,” he sighed and licked his lips, eliciting another excited reaction in Viktor. His eyes lit up and his smile broadened. 

Yuuri frowned under his gaze, not used to being the subject of such attention. He took another roll of sushi to distract himself.

“Yuuri,” Viktor started, his voice soft, “did I please you this morning?”

Yuuri coughed and reached for his tea, taking a deep drink and breathing heavy.

“Oh?” Viktor tilted his head.

“I told you not here,” he pinched his thighs together and bit his lip. “You’ll get me excited...if I remember this morning I…”

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, “I understand, my Yuuri.”

The door slid open again and two rabbit Figures hopped in, delivering more tea and a sealed tray. They lifted the lid of the tray and presented the meal, bowing and then leaving, closing the door back.

“Ah,” Yuuri gasped excitedly as he looked at his meal. “Katsudon!”

Viktor sighed tranquility, pleased to see Yuuri’s face light up so magnificently. ‘He’s so beautiful’ he thought to himself, ‘so wonderful and alive. I love him so much.’ He watched as Yuuri ate happily, squirming as he stuffed his cheeks. He ate slowly though, savoring each delicious and warm morsel. ‘I want to stay with Yuuri forever,’ Viktor thought, ‘I want to hold him every night and kiss him each morning...I...I don’t want to die-’

“Viktor?” 

He snapped from his thoughts, looking in Yuuri’s bright eyes. 

“Viktor, you’re-” Yuuri reached out and wiped at Viktor’s cheek. “You’re crying-” he gasped, amazed and stunned.

Viktor touched his cheeks, feeling the dampness there. Looking at his fingertips he saw the shimmering, opalescent liquid there. “What…” He gasped to himself.

Viktor took his sleeve and wiped at Viktor’s cheeks, drying them. “I didn’t know you could that.”

“I-” Viktor tried to chuckle it off. “I didn’t either,” more tears spilled down his cheeks.

“WE should go home,” Yuuri said, “so that I can see what’s happening,” he went to stand up and Viktor held him in place and shook his head.

“You could have something wrong,” Yuuri argued with him, gripping his arms.

“No, finish your meal,” Viktor said. “I want to finish our date properly.”

“But-” Yuuri tried to argue but Viktor’s smile made him quiet. He sighed and settled back down, turning back to his bowl but looking up as Viktor wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“See,” Viktor sighed, “it’s stopping now.”

Yuuri took a bite and looked up at him. “Has that ever happened before?” He asked.

Viktor thought for a long time, reaching deep into his memory to try and remember the last time he ever felt that was. “Maybe,” he furrowed his brow as he stared into the distance. “I can’t remember much after my creator died. Those days don’t even register to me.” He touched his cheek, smoothing his finger under the bottom of his eye. “I remember a sensation of wanting to cry, of wanting to scream and let something inside me out but…” he shook his head slowly. “I don’t remember.”

“I’ve seen some Figures with the ability, but it’s all cosmetic, for show,” he touched Viktor’s cheek. “Were you just wanting to cry?”

“Hm?” Viktor smiled as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s palm.

“Did you want to cry just now?”

“I was admiring how beautiful you were,” he fibbed gently, “and your lovely, happy face made me cry miracle tears.”

Yuuri scoffed, “oh come on,” his cheeks flushed still.

Viktor smirked and captured his lips, kissing him lovingly. “It's true,” he said as he pulled back. 

Yuuri swallowed, wanting to kiss Viktor more. “Take me home,” he set his bowl aside. “But…” he hesitated.

“What?” Viktor tilted his head.

“I want to be alone with you more,” Yuuri said. “I don’t want anyone else around us...just us…” he looked into Viktor’s blue eyes. “We won’t get to be alone for so long.”

Viktor smiled, “I think I can handle that,” he kissed Yuuri’s cheek, gently biting it and giggling.

“Hey,” Yuuri huffed.

“I’ll be right back,” Viktor stood up and slid the door open. “Enjoy your meal, I’ll be right back.” 

He closed the door and Yuuri picked his bowl back up, eating the remains of his Katsudon. His heart hammered and raced as she wondered what Viktor had planned. The tears still had him worried, he knew he should argue and go straight back to the workshop to inspect him. But that meant letting the real world inside again, and he was ready to relinquish his time with Viktor to that.

After he finished his food he sat back and enjoyed the tea, letting it warm him through and soothe his fingers as he cupped the glass. The door slid open and Viktor stepped back inside with an excited smile on his lips. 

“Ready?” He asked.

Yuuri swallowed and nodded, taking his hand as he stood. “What have you done?”

“Oh, just something utterly romantic,” Viktor winked and squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

Outside it was starting to snow again, the lamps were lit and their glow was warm and hazy as they walked down the street.

“Are you cold?” Viktor asked, “do I need to call the car back.”

Yuuri shook his head, “no I’m fine,” he said. “I’m enjoying being with you.”

Viktor beamed, “me too,” he kissed Yuuri’s cheek.

Soon, they came to a set of stairs leading down into the woods. Through there a small path took them to a cottage that looked like a small version of Viktor’s house. A sign out front said it was a bed and breakfast. Inside it smelled like a log fire and sweets. The atmosphere comforting and homey. 

“I reserved us a room,” Viktor whispered as they waited at the front desk. “Private and alone.”

Yuuri swallowed his heart back into his throat as Viktor checked them in with the hostess and she led them to their room upstairs.

The room was deep blue, the carpet, the drapes, the walls, everything. Yuuri felt like he was standing in the center of a sapphire. He went to the window, looking out over the snow-covered garden. 

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured as Viktor’s arms wrapped around him.

“Now tell me,” Viktor kissed his neck and made Yuuri shudder, “did I please you this morning.”

A small whimper rose in Yuuri’s throat. “Yes,” he pant.

“How much?” Viktor kissed his neck and pulled up his shirt, touching Yuuri’s bare skin.

“How-” Yuuri trembled as Viktor touched him more, opening him up and exposing his skin to the blue glow of the room. “I wanted more,” he looked into Viktor’s blue eyes, the color enhanced by the room around them. 

“Even now?” Viktor smirked.

“Especially now,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor kissed him, pressing against him and pushing him against the bed. HIs cool hands roaming over Yuuri’s naked body, his lips placing kisses, his teeth nipping gently. He listened to every sound Yuuri made, memorizing every breath and gasp.

He nuzzled against Yuuri’s thigh, kissing there as Yuuri whimpered. Yuuri reached down, grasping Viktor’s hair. He tried to steady his breath, but every kiss brought him closer to the breaking point.

“May I?” Viktor cooed as he stroked Yuuri’s hard length. “You look ready.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sat up, his thighs trembling. “What are you-” his voice caught as Viktor looked Yuuri into his mouth, his tongue lapping against him. “Viktor-” Yuuri moaned as he rolled his hips, meeting Viktor’s tongue. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor pulled up and looked at him, his eyes dark and lidded. “I love you,” he whispered as he stood up.

“Viktor,” Yuuri caught his breath as he sat up, touching Viktor’s face and chest. “I love you too.”

Viktor stripped before Yuuri, standing bare before him. Yuuri stared at him, his eyes dazed and his lips parted. He kissed Viktor’s chest, his stomach, his fingers lingering on his smooth skin. His lips dragged along the jut of his hip, his tongue lapping over his skin. Viktor gasped at the heat, biting on his finger as Yuuri touched him, grasping his own length.  
“Does it feel good?” Yuuri asked. “Or is it only appearance?” He felt embarrassed asking. Before, during operations and check-ups, when Viktor had to be naked, he looked like chiseled marble. He thought perhaps it was all a cosmetic appearance. A lot of Figures were made that way. Some had them appearance of genitals, some didn’t and were smooth. 

“Mhm,” Viktor flinched as Yuuri stroked him. “I can feel some...pleasure,” he pulled away and he laid himself across the bed, raising his rear to Yuuri. “I want to please you so much,” his voice shaking slightly. “Will this suffice?”

“You want me to…” Yuuri touched Viktor’s cheek and squeezed it, gently petting up his back and then back to his rear. “Is it safe?”

Viktor nodded shyly, pressing his cheek to the pillow. “I’ve been wanting Yuuri to...to well...for so long.” He rose up and reached for his bag. “I have...well, I’ve been prepared.” He took Yuuri into his hand, slowly guiding a condom around him. He then laid on his back and spread his legs, dripping lube down and massaging it in.

He licked his lips and opened his arms, “Yuuri...I’m ready,” he whispered.

Yuuri swallowed and went to him, Viktor’s arms squeezing tight around him. His voice shaking as Yuuri eased himself into Viktor. Yuuri whimpered gently, savoring the moment and kissing Viktor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor touched his stomach and smiled, “I can feel you inside me.”

He blushed and kissed Viktor again, slowly moving his hips. “Viktor...you’re warm inside.”

Viktor looped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and rolled his hips, thrusting Yuuri inside deeper. “Does it feel good?”

Yuuri pant, his face deep red, “extremely.”

Viktor smirked, “then use me, Yuuri. I want to make you happy tonight.” 

Yuuri kissed him, long and hard. “All I want is you,” he whispered. “Forever and ever.”

Viktor held his cheeks and smiled up at him, “I am yours,” he whispered and kissed him back, pulling away and pushing Yuuri onto the bed so he could sit upon him. He grasped Yuuri’s hands for balance and bounced himself.

“Look only at me,” Yuuri pant. “Only me.”

Viktor nodded, gasping softly.

“I can’t bare you looking at anyone else,” Yuuri stared up at him. “Viktor.”

“My Yuuri,” Viktor murmured. “Oh...oh my Yuuri,” he bounced. 

“Don’t look away,” Yuuri said. “Ah-” he gasped, back arching.

“I will only look at you,” Viktor smiled. “I promise.”


	14. The Lovers pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gives Yuri a hard lesson.

“What do you mean they never came home?” Yuri cocked his brow at Chris.

Chris rubbed at his eyes and yawned, his sleep having been interrupted by the angry pounding at the door. “How do you not understand that? They left and didn’t come home. I haven’t started coffee but you are more than welcome to join me as I do.”

Yuri scoffed and crossed his arms tight against his chest and glared at him. “They simply went out to get Piggy his glasses,” he tilted his head, “why wouldn’t they come back?”

Chris huffed and the look to his eyes changed, “look, kid,” leaned against the doorframe. “It is really fucking cold, either come in or I slam the door in your face.”

Yuri stared at him as his mouth opened, but as Chris’s hand grabbed onto the door he scurried inside quickly.

“They’re in love. I say they decided to elope and run away into the night and we will never see them again.” Chris yawned and took off his glasses, rubbing them clean on his robe.

Fear gripped Yuri for a moment and he swallowed back the painful lump in his throat. “Viktor would never run away,” he turned around and glared at Chris. “It’s offensive you’d even think that.”

Chris smirked and slipped his glasses back on. “How are you so fiery first thing in the morning?”

Yuri scoffed and shook his head. 

“Given the chance,” Chris tilted his head, “wouldn’t you take your beloved Figure and run away with him?”

Yuri’s cheeks burned and his scowl slowly melted away, his eyes widening for a moment. He had thought about it many times. The fantasy had taken many forms for him as he tried to fall asleep at night or drifted off during his lessons. He had imagined running away with Otabek in the night and going to the mansion in the country that he had been born in. Another one took him and Otabek onto the sea as they sailed on a boat, finding themselves on a private island. There had been a few others that were more embarrassing than he cared to admit.

Chris popped his tongue and laughed, snapping Yuri from his thoughts, “that’s what I thought.”

Yuri snarled and glared up at him. “What do you know?” 

“I know more than you think,” Chris said as he went to the kitchen and began making coffee. “I know more about love and loss than you and your pretty blonde head will ever know.” He measured enough coffee out for the both of them. “So take a lesson little one and do not mock a teacher genuine in their intent to educate you.”

Yuri stood in the kitchen doorway and huffed, “and what lesson is that?”

Chris turned and looked at him, his expression as serious and stern as stone. “Loving a Figure is fucking painful.”

Yuri felt a sudden twinge of panic and he flinched back as Chris glared at him. He swallowed and caught his breath, avoiding his gaze. “S-so?” He forced himself to smirk to cover his shock.

“So?” Chris slapped the lid of the coffee maker shut and turned it on. “All love is in its own way painful. But loving a Figure is its own form of tantalizing torture. Well made Figures outlive and remain. Old Figures fade. Poorly made Figures collapse. Humans, no matter their caliber, will all do the same at once and very slowly. Yet, to a Figure, it happens all too fast.”

Yuri watched him inquisitively. “Yeah well...that’s to be expected,” he muttered, his argument weak.

Chris smirked, “are you prepared to hurt for your Otabek? Not saying that you haven’t already,” he shrugged as the coffeepot burbbled and bubbled.

Yuri frowned his eyes darting around as he tried to avoid Chris’s ever present gaze. “Why are you telling me all this? Why not the two idiots?” He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because they already know,” Chris replied with a mocking tone. “You’re young and very stupid.”

“I’m eighteen!” Yuri snapped back.

Chri scoffed and laughed heartily, “and I’ve been eighteen. You’re fucking stupid, and I say that with a wealth of experience both moronic and ill-advised.” He took down mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter. “I’m warning you now, you are never truly prepared to suffer. I’m not telling you to expect it, but I am saying to remember it.”

Yuri cast his eyes down onto the kitchen tiles and bit the inside of his cheek. 

Chris poured coffee into the two mugs. “Where is your lovely Figure, by the way? I haven’t seen him lately.”

Yuri shook his head slowly and sighed, “why do you care?” He rubbed his cheek as he tried to force himself to keep from crying.

“Because I care,” Chris handed him a mug. 

Yuri took his offering and forced himself to keep his tears in check, even as a few slipped. “I’m avoiding him,” he admitted, feeling somewhat silly. “I feel like...perhaps I am acting a bit ridiculously about the whole thing and I just-”

“You’re eighteen, of course, it’s ridiculous,” Chris laughed and shrugged. “I’m sure Otabek misses you, and you don’t have much more time before we travel. You need to have a long talk with him. Clear the air before you go for so long and can’t deal with the wound before it scars.”

Yuri grumbled into his mug, “I guess.”

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I have no more love to give today,” he picked up his cup and left the kitchen, Yuri staring after him.

“Hey! Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Chris called over his shoulder as he disappeared back upstairs.

Yuri sat at the kitchen counter and stared down at his mug then snapped his head up. “He never told me where they went!” He slammed his mug down and went to storm up the stairs when the front door opened and Otabek stood there, snow caught in his dark hair and his eyes focusing on Yuri.

“Oh,” Yuri’s fingers pulled into his palms and he stepped away from the staircase. He stood still for a moment, the cold wind from the door burning his cheeks. He then scoffed, grabbing Otabek’s arm and pulling him inside.

“It’s fucking cold!” He scolded him. “Don’t just stand there like an idiot,” he grumbled quietly as he turned away from him.

Otabek looked down at Yuri’s hand on his arm. 

Yuri flinched and letting go of him. He looked at Otabek and down at his feet, biting his lip as he tried to find something to say.

Otabek remained silent, just looking at Yuri with soft eyes.

Yuri huffed and stomped his foot. “Say something, dammit! Don’t just stare at me! It’s like when you first got here! You didn’t speak for months! You just stared and stared and stared. Stop staring and just say something,” he gasped when he finished and pressed his lips into a tight line.

“And when I did, what did I say?”

Yuri blushed and pressed his lips into a firm line. “Ota...I-”

“Tell me what I said,” Otabek demanded, stepping dominatingly towards him.

Yuri’s breath hitched and he pressed his back against the wall. He stared into Otabek’s eyes and nodded to him. “You said that you liked my eyes...that I was...strong and lovely.”

“And I still think that,” Otabek put his arm against the wall above Yuri’s shoulder. “From the first moment I laid eyes on you that has been all my eyes have wanted to gaze upon.” He nuzzled his forehead to Yuri’s gently. “I want to watch you dance on the ice, center stage.”

Yuri swallowed and nuzzled back, lifting his hands and touching his chest. “I want you to see me. I don’t give a shit about anyone else. I wanted to dance because of you.”

“Then your grandfather can’t stop me,” Otabek said simply. “I belong to you.”

Yuri’s shoulders slouched and he moved his forehead onto Otabek’s shoulder. “I didn’t know what to do. I figured it would be easier avoiding you now than never seeing you all next year.”

Otabek sighed and put his arms around him, cradling Yuri against his chest. “Even I can’t bare the thought of that. It’s too cruel.”

Yuri wiped his eyes quickly and looked back up at Otabek, capturing his face and kissing him lovingly. His lips soft and too brief then pressing back again. 

Otabek pulled back and turned to look up the stairs. “Is Mr. Giacometti in?”

Yuri’s eyes widened and he tried to read Otabek’s ever unreadable face. “Yeah, he’s up-”

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. “According to Viktor’s financial records, he and Mr. Katsuki checked into a bed and breakfast last evening. They check out time of the establishment is two o’clock, so we must make use of our time.”

Yuri stared at him, brow raised. “Wait-what- how… How do you know that?”

“I’m able to access the spending of all members of the Plisetsky family,” he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lip and pressed close, his tongue darting over Yuri’s lips before he took a step back and slid his hands up Yuri’s shirt.

“Otabek-” Yuri gasped, his fingers cold against his skin. “Wha...what are you doing?” He began to feel himself melt into Otabek’s hands.

“Studying,” Otabek’s deep voice rumbled as he pressed kisses to Yuri’s neck.

Yuri whimpered as Otabek pressed kisses along his stomach and down his chest. “You...you shouldn’t go so far,” Yuri trembled, petting Otabek’s hair.

Otabek nipped at his ribs, making Yuri gasp softly. His hands lingering and trailing against Yuri’s smooth skin. He closed his eyes as he kissed, taking in everything he heard and felt like a favorite song.

Yuri put his hands firmly on Otabek’s shoulders and pushed him back and he slid to his knees. 

Otabek looked at him, studying his expression. “Was I doing it wrong?” His voice concerned.

Yuri shook his head. “No...it’s not you,” he murmured.”It’s just that...I can’t take that step with you… not right now at least,” he murmured.

Otabek’s lips parted and he tilted his head. “But before-”

“Before was different!” Yuri gasped and grabbed Otabek’s hands. “Everything has changed now, everything's going in a different direction from what I had planned for my life,” he sniffled and smiled. “I thought I was never going to leave your side, and that I would never have a moment of missing you.” His lip trembled and he took a steadying breath. “If we were to do that now…”

Otabek kissed him gently. “I understand, Yura,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Yuri chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t apologize, you went with what you thought I had wanted but...I have to stay disciplined this time. I want you...but not now. It’ll hurt too much in the end.” He kissed Otabek again, lingering for a moment before pulling away. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered in a laugh.

Otabek’s eyes burned warm copper and his lips parted before he smiled. “I love you too.”

Yuri sniffled and wiped at his face, starting to laugh. A warm smile spreading across his face.

Otabek frowned. “What’s so funny?”

Yuri covered his mouth and shook his head. “I guess I do really have to apologize to that old man,” he kissed Otabek again and pressed close. “This feeling is great...and it hurts.”

Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms and held him close. “I know.”

 

Yuuri’s hand stretched out from under the blankets and groped about blindly for a moment. His fingers touched the cold metal of his glasses and he grabbed them, his hand receding back under the blankets. He sat up, glasses fogged over, and he shivered, pulling his blanket up like a cocoon around him. “Still so cold,” he sniffled.

He looked around the room, everything cast in a deep blue glow. For a moment, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He had felt so wrapped in the warmth of his dreams he had yet to come back to reality.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice sang out and tugged him back down into the warmth of the bed. “Don’t leave me,” he whined pitifully and nuzzled to Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri’s smiled and pet the top of Viktor’s head. “I was going to light the fire.”

“I’m the fire,” Viktor peeked up at him,smirking, “light me.”

Yuuri laughed and kissed him, “I’m afraid you took all my fuel last night.”

Viktor kissed him back, pressing him into the bed and pillows. “I finally have all of Yuuri,” he whispered softly. “I know every inch of him,” he pet down Yuuri’s naked body, his fingers rippling along his skin. “Are you happy?”

Yuuri smiled softly at him, “of course...are you sure this isn’t the dream?”

Viktor chuckled and fell onto Yuuri’s chest, snuggling to him. “If you are still dreaming then perhaps you should wake up and return to me.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, his hands petting down his back as he nuzzled his cheek into his hair. “You feel too real.”

Viktor lifted his head and smiled at Yuuri. “Did I feel real last night,” he winked.

Yuuri scoffed, “rather full of yourself aren’t you?”

“I was full of you-” Yuuri smooshed his palm into Viktor’s face and they both laughed. Viktor’s laughs turned into kisses against Yuuri’s palm and those turned into long, deep kisses on Yuuri’s lips.

“We have to check out soon,” Yuuri managed to pant out as Viktor kissed down his neck.

Viktor licked along his throat, “give me yourself once more, then I’ll be satisfied.”

“Can you be though?” Yuuri moaned, as he turned his head against the pillow.

“Mnh,” Viktor nodded quickly as he kissed down Yuuri’s chest. “After once more, that’s all I ask,” his fingers dipped below, stroking Yuuri slowly. “I just want to make sure I don’t forget how you feel.”

Yuuri strained and whimpered against the pillow as Viktor touched him. “Viktor, please,” his hips began to move on their own. “We have so much to do today...we really shouldn’t procrastinate.”

Viktor pouted up at him, “you don’t want me?”

“Don’t pull that,” Yuuri scolded, managing to struggle free and sit up. “I mean it. We really should be mature about this. Take control of our...urges.”

Viktor’s eyes glided down his body and he smirked, looking back up into his eyes. “Your urges are bigger than last night.”

Yuuri scowled at him as his cheeks burned bright red. “Viktor!” He whimpered.

Viktor crawled close to him, kissing his neck and jaw, managing to push passed his hands and kiss his lips. “You’re so cute.”

Yuuri huffed, pouting still at him. “You can’t just manipulate me, you know? No matter how beautiful you are?”

Viktor chuckled and pushed Yuuri’s hair away from his forehead. “Not even if I say I love you?”

Yuuri sighed, “well…”

Viktor’s smile was soft and warm as he gazed upon Yuuri. “As we travel, this can be every morning for us. It makes me very excited.”

Yuuri smiled back softly at him. “Even the mornings where I have to wake up early? Where I will be ragged and cranky?”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri pet his face, gently pushing aside his platinum hair and rubbing his fingers along the gleaming gold border between his marble like skin and hair. It was such a small thin band it was nearly imperceptible with his hair in the way. He was intricately put together and painstakingly made it took Yuuri’s breath away. The intense planning it must have taken to even conceive a thought of Viktor. The blueprints for him must be more like a canvas than a plan. 

“What are you thinking?” Viktor whispered as he nuzzled to Yuuri’s palm and kissed there.

Yuuri’s eyes darted across Viktor’s face for a moment before he gathered the courage. “Do you still have Yuri Nikiforov’s journals?”

Viktor’s expression changed and he looked away from Yuuri. “You’re thinking about that now?I told you I didn’t want you-”

“I’ll keep my promise, Viktor,” Yuuri coaxed him gently, holding his face between his palms and rubbing his thumb across his lip. “But I need whatever you have from your creator so I don’t have to exhaust myself. I need your help.”

“That’s why you and Chris were in the library,” Viktor murmured gently then sighed and nodded. “I have them hidden.”

Yuuri kissed him softly, a small reassuring gesture and thank you. “Why?”

Viktor looked down and put his hand on Yuuri’s warm palm on his face. “Because they were something painful for me. I hated seeing them. I wanted to destroy them but...I could never bring myself to do it. So I had them locked away.”

“I understand,” Yuuri murmured and brought Viktor into his arms. 

“You can have them,” Viktor murmured after a silent moment. “As long as you-”

Yuuri chuckled, “I will keep my promise,” he pulled back and kissed Viktor again, lingering as Viktor pressed close to him, his chilled hands petting down Yuuri’s warm skin. He gasped softly and moaned as Viktor’s touch was still too much for him to handle.

“Your voice is my favorite,” Viktor purred into his ear. 

Yuuri blushed and bit his lip. “We have to go get my glasses,” he argued weakly as Viktor pushed him back into the sheets.

Viktor pressed his finger against Yuuri’s lips. “We have time.” He gently pushed his finger between Yuuri’s lips, feeling his warm tongue. “We won’t be alone once we go home. Let me be selfish, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed, giving in to Viktor and melting into his touch. His hips arching up to meet Viktor’s fingers as they slid down the length of his body. Viktor sighed softly, admiring Yuuri’s frame. He had not been able to linger last night. It had all been need and want. Today, he was eager at the time he had to memorize and see every inch of his beloved Yuuri.

“Viktor,”Yuuri began to pant and writhe, his eyes shut tight and mouth open wide. 

His fingers touched and teased, making Yuuri quiver and shake, his legs going limp as his face pressed into the pillow to hide his pleasured screams. Viktor beamed, proud of the pleasure he was delivering to him. Something about Yuuri’s crying out into the pillow because of him was as satisfying as a standing ovation.

“Viktor, please!” Yuuri rolled onto his side, Viktor’s fingers sliding away from him. “Let me breathe a moment.”

“You’re all sound and no fury,” Viktor tilted his head. “Let me finish.”

Yuuri frowned up at him and caught his breath, sitting up and kissing Viktor hard. “You’ve only touched me. I haven’t gotten to touch you at all.”

Viktor smirked, “I was hoping for two rounds.”

Yuuri pushed him down and spread open his long, pale legs. His hand petting down Viktor’s thigh. His dark eyes were piercing as he peered along Viktor’s body. He had seen him naked many times before, but now it was like a feast before a starving man, so beautiful and desired he felt like crying in joy.

“Let me feel you again,” he gently stroked Viktor, seeing his eyes become lidded as he went from eager attacker to coy victim. 

“Mmm,” Viktor sighed and closed his thighs and turned to his side. “Lay beside me,” he wiggled himself invitingly to Yuuri.

Yuuri huffed but did as he beckoned, his hand gripping onto Viktor’s hip as he rubbed against him. He held his breath a moment as Viktor pressed against him, his body was bigger than his, but he fit against Yuuri so perfectly.

“Yuuri,” Viktor beckoned needily. “Fill me again, I need to feel you.”

Yuuri gripped his rear and guided himself into place. It felt so good to be pressed so close to him, to feel Viktor’s body and hear his voice rasped softly as they moved together. And even after, as they lay panting and sated together, they still felt like one whole.

“Yuuri, your heart hasn’t stopped racing,” Viktor cooed, a smug smirk on his lips. 

Yuuri’s lips dragged down Viktor’s neck and bit softly. “That’s the least of my concerns.”

“Oh?” Viktor chuckled. “What is your biggest?”

“The fact I might not be able to walk anytime soon,” Yuuri pant.

Viktor moaned softly as Yuuri moved his hips, pulling away from him and out. He then sat up and smirked down at Yuuri. “Have you had any lover as good as me?”

Yuuri blushed, “you’re my only lover…ever.”

Viktor kissed him and stood up. “Let me clean you up then.”

Yuuri relaxed and settled into the bed for a moment, glancing towards the bedside table he saw the clock and he leaped up in panic. “Viktor, the time!” He nearly tackled Viktor as he came from the bathroom and he hurried them through a mad dash to get ready and check out to make it in time to get his glasses from town.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Viktor laughed nervously as they made their way home.

Yuuri huffed, shaking his head. “You’ve no concept of time, do you?”

“I’ve lived a long time,” Viktor answered with a smile. “Time isn’t exactly a problem for me.”

The door swung open and the prince stood there glaring at them. “What took you idiot so long?” He snapped at them.

“Were you waiting long?” Viktor patted his head as he walked briskly passed him.

Yuri glared after him then snapped a dirty look to Yuuri and growled as he walked inside. “I’ve been waiting all day for you two! We don’t have long before we go to the circus grounds! You were supposed to be helping me pack!”

“Was that today?” Viktor winked to Yuuri and Yuri turned to look at him.

Yuri stared and his brow furrowed and his eyes flicked up and down him. “You look...different.”

Yuuri flinched, feeling as if they were found out. “Oh ah-”

“New glasses!” Viktor said, tapping the sides of Yuuri’s face to show off the new frames. “Also, his hair.” He pet the slicked back hair. “Isn’t he handsome?”

“No,” Yuri grunted bluntly.

Otabek walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with coffee and snacks. “Good, you’re home. We’ve been expecting you.”

“There are four cups there,” Viktor remarked with wide eyes. “Do we have another guest?”

“That’s the other thing,” Yuri snarled, his lip curled.

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice called out from upstairs and Yuuri looked up, awe and then a wide smile spreading across his face.

“Phichit! You’re here!”

Phichit slid down the banister on the stairs and jumped into Yuuri’s arms, giving him a strong hug. Viktor watched, his eyes narrowing despite his smile.

“I didn’t know you were coming here!” Yuuri gasped.

“Chris invited me,” Phichit started, excitedly. “He said he wanted to surprise you, so I had to keep quiet.”

“Isn’t that nice,” Viktor replied.

Phichit turned and gasped as Viktor spoke, his eyes widening ever so slightly. “Wow, so he is real.”

“You...you know he is,” Yuuri chuckled softly.

“Yeah, but being in his presence is something else entirely,” Phichit whispered and he slowly approached Viktor. “It’s an honor to meet you,” he held his hand out to Viktor as he gazed up at him in wonder.

Viktor’s smiled softened and he nodded, “same to you,” he took Phichit’s hand and shook. “You’re so very special to Yuuri, I’ve been excited to meet you.”

“I trust you’re taking care of him,” Phichit smiled, squeezing his hand hard around Viktor’s as a threatening aura came to his smiling face. “If you ever hurt him I will-”

“Phichit, no,” Yuuri gasped and tried to step between them.


End file.
